Tsukiatte Kudasai
by Shisylia-chan
Summary: Kadang dirinya berangan-angan, andaikan pemuda itu bukanlah sahabatnya. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang dingin. Tentu membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk beranjak dari kasur empuk. Mereka berpikir, lebih baik memejamkan mata sejenak daripada memulai aktivitas membosankan, apalagi dalam cuaca seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya, hal itu tak berlaku bagi murid-murid sekolah. Mereka dengan riang mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan untuk menimba ilmu tersebut, bersemangat untuk bertemu kembali dengan sahabat setelah liburan, dan memasuki tahun ajaran baru.

Termasuk juga dengan sekolah ini, Konoha High School. Sekolah elit dengan murid-murid terpilih di dalamnya. Hanya siswa-siswa dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi orang-orang berharta pun bisa masuk dengan mudahnya. Suatu kebanggaan bagi orang tua jika anaknya bisa terdaftar ke dalamnya. Karena sekolah ini sudah mendapat predikat baik dari berbagai universitas swasta di Jepang. Gedung tiga lantai ini merupakan tempat yang sangat strategis karena terletak tepat di pusat kota. Jarak yang dekat dengan stasiun membuat para siswa tak perlu repot berjalan jauh menuju sekolah. Disamping itu, bila kau berjalan lurus dari gerbang KHS dua ratus meter lalu berbelok ke kanan, kau akan menemukan Konoha Central Park. Taman terbesar di Konoha. Tempatnya berbagai pasangan menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan publik. Dan merupakan tempat paling indah jika musim semi datang dan bunga sakura memenuhi hampir di seluruh penjuru taman.

Nah, tinggalkan taman itu sejenak. Karena kita takkan membahas hal itu. Kita akan membahas Konoha High School. Tempat dimana kedua pemeran utama kita bermain di dalamnya. Tempat dimana semua kenangan-kenangan itu terajut. Dan tempat dimana dua makhluk tuhan yang sudah dihubungkan dengan benang merah itu menemukan cintanya.

**Tsukiatte Kudasai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sedang memasuki gerbang KHS. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kecil, ia merasa bangga telah berhasil memasuki sekolah impiannya dari kecil. Rambut panjangnya berayun-ayun mengikuti hembusan angin. Perempuan dengan mata emerald itu melangkahkan kakinya mencari auditorium karena sebentar lagi akan dimulai upacara penerimaan murid baru, jadi tentu ia tak mau terlambat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencari jika ada seseorang yang bisa ditanyai. Gadis itu menghela nafas, nampaknya para siswa di sini nampak sibuk dengan teman baru mereka masing-masing. Ia merasa tidak enak bertanya.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis yang sedang berjalan itu menunduk sedih. Ia adalah orang baru di Konoha dan ia tak mengenal siapapun. Keluarga dan teman-temannya berada di Iwa, kota tempatnya tinggal. Semua itulah yang harus dikorbankan Sakura jika mau bersekolah di KHS. Meninggalkan seluruh kenalannya dan memulai kehidupan barunya di Konoha.

Tapi, tentu saja. Orang tuanya menentang keras saat mendengar rencananya untuk pindah ke Konoha. Karena tidak mungkin gadis yang baru lulus dari bangku SMP dapat bertahan hidup di kota besar, sendirian pula. Dan orangtuanya juga tidak dapat mengikuti Sakura untuk menetap di Konoha, dikarenakan pekerjaan sang ayah. Sakura yang memang dasarnya keras kepala berusaha meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya. Akhirnya, mereka mengijinkan dengan syarat kalau dirinya tidak boleh hidup sendiri. Dan sebagai gantinya, akan tinggal dengan salah satu kerabat sang ayah di Konoha. Tentu saja Sakura menyetujuinya.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Memakai blazer putih dengan dalaman kemeja dengan warna yang sama. Tak lupa dengan dasi panjang merah. Ditambah dengan rok bermotif kotak-kotak yang serasi dengan dasinya, juga lambang KHS tersemat di dada. Membuat ia resmi terdaftar sebagai siswa di sekolah elit itu.

Sakura masih mencari orang yang bisa ditanyainya. Lalu ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil berjalan. Langkahnya terlihat mantap, dan itu membuat Sakura yakin kalau pemuda raven itu dapat membantunya menemukan ruang auditorium.

"_Sumimasen_," Sakura berlari kecil menuju pemuda itu.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengangkat alis. Ia menutup ponselnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Hn. Ada apa?"

Sakura buru-buru mengangkat badannya. "A-ano..." Entah kenapa, ia merasa gugup. Lidahnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat wajah Pemuda itu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, ia merasa mukanya memerah.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda tampan itu terdiam. Ia masih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, mengamati Sakura dari bawah ke atas. Dan ia menunggu apa yang mau gadis merah muda itu sampaikan padanya.

"Aa-a..."

"Jika kau tak ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku pergi." Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terus menunduk, beranjak pergi melewati gadis itu. Ia sudah sering melihat seorang perempuan yang bertingkah seperti itu padanya. Dan itu membuatnya kesal. Ia hanya ingin seseorang melihatnya bukan dengan wajah rupawannya ataupun dengan harta keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin seseorang yang melihatnya sebagai Sasuke saja. Ya, hanya Sasuke, seperti orang biasa lainnya.

"Tunggu," Sakura berseru seraya menahan lengan pemuda itu agar tak pergi. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia dapat berbicara lancar tanpa tersendat. Dan memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke. "A-apa kau tahu dimana ruang auditorium?"

Sasuke terpaku sejenak, ia menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau mata hijau itu menariknya untuk menelusuri emerald itu lebih jauh. Menyelami matanya yang hidup dan cemerlang. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat mata seterang ini. Seakan matanya itu adalah suatu cermin yang melambangkan suasana hati si pemilik.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, ia heran melihat sikap pemuda di hadapannya. Gadis itu merasa salah tingkah melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya sedemikian intens. "K-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam, Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah terjerat oleh mata gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini. Nampak sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memalingkan kepala, berusaha mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain selain mata itu. "Hn. Ruang Auditorium terletak di gedung paling belakang."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya. "_Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sasuke, berniat menuju ke bagian paling belakang Konoha High School.

.

.

Setelah selesainya upacara penerimaan murid baru, para siswa pun menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia menatap papan nama di atas pintu kelasnya. 10-4.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia berusaha meminimalisir detak jantungnya yang menggila karena terlampau gugup. Gadis itu merasa khawatir, kalau ia tak bisa beradaptasi di sekolah barunya. Seringkali di film yang sering ditontonnya, orang-orang kota digambarkan _trendy_, sombong, angkuh, dan tak memikirkan orang lain. Sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang gadis polos dari desa yang memberanikan diri hidup di kota besar. Sakura merasa, dirinya tak pantas berada di sini.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau hidup di Konoha adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orangtuanya terus di Iwa. Dan Sakura harus berani menghadapinya.

Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat suasana ribut di dalam. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang sedang meneriakkan sesuatu di depan kelas lalu ditimpali dengan keras oleh pemuda bertato segitiga. Lalu segerombolan gadis yang membicarakan sesuatu di sudut, juga beberapa murid dengan kepala di atas meja, sepertinya mereka tertidur.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ah, ternyata sama saja.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari bangku kosong. Ternyata, semua bangku hampir terisi. Jelas saja, Sakura adalah murid terakhir yang datang ke kelas. Itu dikarenakan karena ia harus memutari hampir seluruh penjuru gedung untuk menemukan kelasnya. Padahal letak kelas 10-4 tepat berada di samping tangga. Sepertinya penyakit buta arahnya semakin parah.

Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa hanyalah bangku yang terletak di samping jendela, tempat kedua dari belakang. Sakura menaruh tasnya di atas meja, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tersebut. Ia menopangkan dagunya, melihat pemandangan yang terbingkai jendela. Terlihat taman belakang sekolah yang luas. Terdapat banyak pohon di sana juga beberapa bangku taman. Sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk tidur dengan cuaca panas seperti ini. Sekedar bersantai sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat karena belajar. Cukup rindang, tapi tentu saja akan lebih sejuk di Iwa.

Sakura tersentak, ia menyipitkan matanya. Nampak di luar seseorang berbaring di bawah pohon. Meskipun tak terlihat jelas dari lantai tiga, tapi Sakura tahu, bahwa sosok itu adalah pemuda yang menolongnya tadi pagi. Pemuda raven itu berbaring diatas rumput seraya memejamkan mata. Tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalan. Dan sesekali angin memainkan helai rambutnya.

Melihat ini mau tak mau membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat pemuda itu nampak damai dalam tidurnya. Rupanya seorang Haruno Sakura pun terjerat oleh pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring. Mengambil tas yang berada di sampingnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah bangunan kelas. Hal ini nampaknya membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berharap bisa selalu melihat wajah itu.

"_Ohayou._"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan ternyata sesosok gadis berambut pirang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura balas tersenyum. "_Ohayou Gozaimasu_."

Gadis dengan mata biru laut itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di depan bangku Sakura yang kebetulan kosong. "_Watashi_ _no namae wa _Yamanaka Ino_ desu, Yoroshiku_."

"_Hajimemashite_, Ino-_san_."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya bingung, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Namamu?"

Sakura kaget, lalu mukanya memerah. Ia merasa malu terlihat bodoh di depan teman barunya ini. "Haruno Sakura_. Douzo yoroshiku o negai shimasu__._"

Kali ini Ino terbahak-bahak. "Tak perlu seformal itu, Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mukanya memerah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ino yang melihat hal itu menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap Sakura dengan rasa bersalah. "Gomen, aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu." Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura yang masih belum ingin mengeluarkan suaranya karena takut ia akan membuat dirinya nampak bodoh lagi, sedangkan Ino yang merasa bersalah dengan teman barunya ini.

"Daijoubu, Ino-san." Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku berasal dari Iwa. Kau pasti tahu perbedaan antara desa dengan di kota. Aku sudah terbiasa menggunakan bahasa formal di sana."

Mendengar hal itu, mata Ini membelalak seakan tak percaya. "_Hontou ni?_ _Sugoi_, aku selalu ingin pergi ke perdesaan."

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu mulai menceritakan dengan semangat tentang desanya itu pada Ino, dan si pendengar mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias dan sesekali menimpali dengan tawa.

Suara pintu digeser membuat kedua gadis ini menghentikan obrolan mereka. Nampak seorang pria berambut perak dan membawa buku di tangannya sedang berjalan menuju meja di depan kelas. Tak perlu menjadi orang pintar untuk menebak siapa dia. Langsung saja suara gaduh memenuhi seisi ruangan. Para murid berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai bangku mereka.

Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura, "Kita lanjutkan obrolan nanti ya. _Ja ne, Forehead_." Ia tertawa kecil lalu kembali ke bangkunya yang terletak paling depan.

Wajah Sakura merah padam mendengarnya, lalu ia membalasnya. "_Ja mata... pig_."

Sakura melihat Ino melotot padanya, kontan hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa.

Suara ribut di kelas mendadak sunyi saat sang guru di depan berdehem menenangkan muridnya. "_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa _Hatake Kakashi _desu. Douzo Yoroshiku o negai shimasu._"

Guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, semuanya nampak serius memperhatikan sang guru. Selalu seperti ini, saat hari pertama sekolah para muridnya selalu memerhatikan gurunya dengan antusias. Lihat saja nanti ke depannya, kelakuan mereka akan berubah, dari bayi-bayi tak berdosa menjadi preman-preman pasar. Kakashi menghela nafas memikirkan kelakuan murid-muridnya nanti.

"Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Dan saya mengajar mata pelajaran Matematika."

Mendengar hal itu, para murid mengeluh. Sebenarnya, tak ada masalah dengan guru mereka ini, tapi mata pelajarannya? Matematika. Ah, mendapatkan wali kelas dengan subjek yang paling mereka benci? Sungguh nikmat.

"Baik, saya akan mulai mengabsen." Kakashi mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Nampak diantara tumpukan, terdapat sebuah buku berwarna jingga yang sepertinya tak ada kaitannya dengan pelajaran.

"Aburame Shino,"

"_Hai_."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"_Hai."_

Sementara Kakashi mengabsen murid, Sakura malah bertopang dagu sambil melamun. Ia tak menyangka, ada orang sebaik Ino yang mau berteman dengannya. Yah, meskipun dirinya dipanggil_ Forehead_. Hei, siapa yang mau disebut seperti itu?

"Haruno Sakura,"

Ia jadi mengingat teman-temannya di Iwa. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Baru sebentar pisah saja, ia sudah rindu seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus mengunjunginya saat liburan nanti.

"Haruno Sakura."

Membahas tentang teman, ia jadi teringat oleh sosok pemuda tampan tadi. Siapa kira-kira namanya? Dan dia di kelas berapa? Sakura berandai-andai. Andaikan dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura, pasti menyenangkan.

"HARUNO SAKURA."

Sakura gelagapan. "Eh, Ya?."

Terdengar suara tawa dari para siswa di kelas. Ino lah yang paling terdengar suaranya. Melihat hal itu, muka Sakura memerah. Sudah berapa kali hari ini wajahnya memerah? "_Gomenasai, Sensei_." Sakura minta maaf sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Kakashi hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Matanya melirik jahil pada Sakura. "Dilarang memikirkan pacar selagi jam belajar, Haruno."

"A-aku tidak mempunyai pacar, _Sensei_. Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Balas Sakura, bibirnya mengerucut ke depan. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah mendengar perkataan gurunya.

Terdengar kembali suara tawa memenuhi seisi kelas. Kali ini yang tertawa paling keras adalah pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di depan Sakura. Bahkan Kakashi pun ikut menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Haruno." Kakashi berkata dengan geli dibalik maskernya. "Baiklah, cukup. Aku lanjutkan. Hyuuga Hinata,"

"_Hai_."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meletakkan kepala di atas meja. Sedangkan tangannya menutupi wajah. Sakura merasa sangat malu. Ia sekarang ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke dalam danau dan tak ingin keluar. Daripada menahan malu seperti ini membuat ia ingin mati saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"..."

"Oh, tidak lagi." Kakashi mendesah pelan. Kenapa di hari pertamanya mengajar ia harus disuguhi dua murid yang absen saja tidak menyahut? Ada apa dengan siswa SMA sekarang?

"UCHIHA SASUKE, DIMANA KAU?" Kakashi berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas. Tak ada yang menyahut, dan tak ada juga yang tengah melamun.

Melihat wajah Kakashi yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, sontak membuat para murid sedikit takut. Mereka juga mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Memang siapa sih yang tak mengenal pewaris perusahaan Uchiha Corp itu? Bahkan kabar kedatangannya sudah beredar sebelum tahun baru ajaran dimulai.

Tak ada. Sasuke tak ada di kelas. Kemana dia? Kompak para murid melihat ke arah Naruto, sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku?" tanya Naruto heran. Bahkan Kakashi pun ikut menatapnya.

"Dimana Uchiha?" tanya sesosok pemuda berkaca hitam.

"Hah?"

"Dimana Uchiha?" Kali ini pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga yang bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?"

"Kau kan ukenya, masa tidak tahu." Jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum jahil. Kontan saja perkataannya itu menimbulkan tawa hampir di seisi kelas.

"Lelucon yang bagus Inuzuka." Bahkan Kakashi pun ikut tertawa. Suaranya paling keras lagi. Ada apa dengan guru ini?

Wajah Naruto sudah sangat memerah. Bukan memerah dalam artian malu-malu tapi memang iya. Namun karena menahan kesal pada Kiba.

Naruto menggebrak meja, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Kiba tajam. "AKU MASIH NORMAL. Jangan samakan aku denganmu Kiba. Aku tahu kau pernah berciuman dengan Akamaru."

Suara ribut kembali memenuhi kelas. Semuanya heboh mendengar berita yang dikatakan Naruto.

Kiba terlihat gelagapan. Lalu ia ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Melakukan hal sama dengan Naruto tadi. Menatap pemuda pirang itu tajam dan menunjuknya. "ITU BOHONG. Aku tak pernah melakukannya. Daripada kau yang pernah mencium Sasuke sewaktu SD."

"APA?" Hampir semua gadis yang berada di kelas mengatakan hal itu. Mereka tak menyangka, kalau pangeran pujaannya ternyata menderita kelainan.

"ITU TIDAK SENGAJA. KAU YANG MENDORONGKU, KIBA."

Sementara kedua pemuda itu terlihat beradu mulut, para murid malah dengan semangatnya melihat mereka bertengkar. Mereka ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi tentang rahasia antara hubungan (?) Sasuke-Naruto.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat suasana kelasnya yang ramai tapi menyenangkan. Gadis itu tahu, kalau pertengkaran mereka itu tidaklah serius. Tetapi sedari tadi dirinya bertanya-tanya, apa yang mereka ributkan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu uke. Lagipula siapa Sasuke? Sakura melirik ke arah Kakashi, ingin tahu reaksi apa yang dikeluarkan melihat kedua siswanya bertengkar. Astaga, gurunya itu malah duduk santai sembari membaca buku berwarna jingga. Sesekali terlihat semburat merah di wajah Kakashi saat membacanya. Buku apa itu?

Suara pintu digeser membuat mereka semua menoleh ke depan kelas. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven berdiri di depan kelas. Lalu ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah meja Kakashi.

Hening. Begitulah suasana di kelas itu. Tak ada yang berani berkata apapun. Suara yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kakashi menutup bukunya. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"KYAAAAAA, UCHIHA-SAMA!" Teriakan para gadis langsung memenuhi seisi kelas. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja.

"TEME?"

Pemuda itu Sasuke? Sakura seakan tidak mempercayainya. Ia memegang dadanya, berusaha meminimalisir degup jantungnya yang mendadak mengila.

.

.

Bunyi bel istirahat seakan menjadi surga bagi siswa KHS. Tentu saja, setelah dua jam pelajaran yang menyiksa otak saatnya mereka untuk melepaskan penat. Koridor sekolah sudah disesaki oleh para murid yang ingin segera ke kantin, atau mungkin berkunjung ke kelas lain untuk bertemu teman juga kekasih.

Dalam hal ini, kelas 10-4 menjadi tempat favorit siswi KHS untuk melepas penat, apalagi kalau bukan untuk mencuci mata. Karena di kelas itu lah pujaan hati mereka berada. Bukan rahasia lagi berita tentang masuknya pewaris Uchiha Corp ke KHS. Mungkin seluruh murid dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga mengetahuinya.

Nampak rombongan gadis di luar kelas berebutan melihat sang pangeran. Mereka tidak berani masuk ke dalam, karena takut akan diusir pujaan hati. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tidur di kelas.

"Yoo, Teme." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang terletak di depan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke melepas earphone yang tadi terpasang di telinga dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Hn?" Sungguh sebuah kata yang ambigu. Andaikan bukan Naruto yang dihadapannya sekarang, pasti orang itu bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, "Kau tidak berubah dari SMP. Apa di kamusmu hanya ada kata 'Hn'?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia melipat tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuh ke kursi. "Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa, ini." Naruto menyodorkan sekantung roti yang dibelinya di kantin. "Kau pasti lapar."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, ia seharusnya berterimakasih pada sahabatnya. Tapi tentu saja, ego Uchiha tak membiarkannya berbicara seperti itu. "Hn." Lantas pemuda bermata onyx itu mengambil roti yang disodorkan dan mulai membuka bungkusnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang memakan roti itu dengan lahap, membuat Naruto nyengir, "Sama-sama."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Memang, ia sebenarnya lapar. Tapi keinginannya untuk menghindari serbuan para fansnya lebih besar daripada kebutuhannya untuk makan. Fans? Percaya diri sekali kau Uchiha.

"Hei,"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata?"

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan bodoh sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka perkataan itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut bocah pirang di hadapannya. Setelah meminum sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Naruto, ia mengatur nafasnya. _Hampir saja aku mati tersedak, _pikirnya.

"_Baka_. Apa yang kau kau katakan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kesal. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya.

Naruto yang memang sudah sangat kebal dengan tatapan itu membalasnya dengan cengiran di wajah. "Kau pasti dengar perkataanku kan? Sudahlah, kita sama-sama tahu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau memalingkan wajahmu ketika berbohong dan malu, _Teme_." Ejek Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tahu Naruto tidak bisa dibohongi. Ternyata persahabatan selama lima belas tahun membuat mereka saling memahami diri masing-masing. "Tidak. Aku tak ingin memberitahunya."

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengernyitkan dahi heran, "Kenapa?" Ia heran dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata sejak SMP. Tepatnya sejak tiga tahun lalu dan sampai sekarang ia masih ingin memendam perasaannya?

"..."

Naruto kemudian menyeringai jahil, "Apa kau takut ditolak?"

"Apa?"

"Dasar, tak kusangka Uchiha sepengecut ini. Sudah menyerah sebelum perang dimulai." Sindir Naruto. Tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala.

Sasuke melotot sebal. "Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Aha!" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, seorang Uchiha terjerat oleh jebakannya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari berpikir kemana otak jenius yang sering dibangga-banggakan Uchiha? Masa dia kalah dengan si Naruto dobe.

"Cepatlah _Teme_."

"Hn?"

"Cepatlah nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku yakin dia akan senang mendengarnya." Nada sendu jelas terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tetapi bukan cengiran yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

Dan Sasuke jelas bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mengerti arti senyuman itu.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi apa yang guru terangkan di depan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sosok dibelakang bangkunya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang sudah berhasil menyita seluruh pikirannya, atau mungkin juga hatinya.

Awalnya ia memang ingin sekali satu kelas dengan pemuda yang menolongnya tadi pagi itu. Dan doanya terkabul. Ia bukan hanya satu kelas dengan pemuda tampan itu, tapi ia juga berada tepat di belakangnya.

Ia meremas rok di bawahnya. Entah kenapa, menyadari Sasuke tepat berada si belakangnya membuatnya selalu berkeringat. Ini tidak sehat. Sepertinya ia perlu ke dokter. Sakura harus menghilangkan perasaan ini. Kalau tidak, setahun di KHS pasti akan membuatnya seperti di neraka karena kehadiran Sasuke.

Sakura melirik jam tangan putih yang dipakainya. Pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit. _Lima menit lagi bel pulang, dan aku akan terbebas dari siksaan ini._

Seakan menjawab doa Sakura, bel pun berbunyi lima menit lebih awal.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. _Konnichiwa minna-san_."

Para murid membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil, jelas sudah habis semangat mereka bahkan hanya untuk menjawab salam.

Sakura segera membereskan tasnya. Ia sangat ingin segera bertemu kasur. Gadis itu sangat lelah di hari pertamanya sekolah.

"_Forehead_." Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Sakura cemberut mendengar sapaan itu keluar dari mulut orang di belakangnya, "Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, _Pig._"

Ino hanya tertawa mendengar protes Sakura. Baginya, Sakura sangat menggemaskan saat sedang cemberut. "Mau pulang bareng?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir, sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk. Toh, ia juga belum mengenal Konoha dengan baik. Jadi kecil kemungkinan ia tersesat jika bersama teman barunya itu.

Ino menyeret Sakura keluar kelas. Koridor sangat ramai dengan para murid yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Kebanyakan dari para siswa itu pulang sambil menggandeng pasangannya. Dan pemandangan itu membuat Ino kesal.

"Kenapa sih mereka suka sekali memamerkan kemesraan? Pikirkan sedikit perasaan jomblo dong!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar gerutuan Ino.

Setelah melepas _uwabaki_ dan menaruhnya di loker, mereka pun keluar dari bangunan KHS dan berjalan menuju stasiun.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Kau tinggal dimana?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, seolah sedang berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku baru pindah ke Konoha hari ini dan akan tinggal di rumah kerabat Ayahku. Aku memang belum menemui siapa yang dimaksud ayah. Sedangkan semua barang-barangku akan dikirim lewat paket."

Saat ini Ino sedang membeli tiket kereta di mesin pembelian, ia memencet beberapa tombol dan memesan dua tiket. "_Sou ka_. Kau tahu dimana kerabat ayahmu tinggal?"

Mereka melewati pintu gerbang dan memasukkan tiket di pintu masuk. Kemudian mereka mengambil tiket itu kembali di pintu kedua.

"_Hai. Tou-san_ mengirimkanku alamatnya. Kota Akiba blok III."

"Wah, sama denganku. Tapi aku di blok I."

"_Hontou ni_?" Sakura memasuki kereta api. "_Sugoi_, berarti kita bisa berangkat bersama." Sakura tersenyum senang.

Ino tertawa. Baginya, Sakura seperti adik kecil yang selama ini tidak dipunyainya. Tapi... Ino merasa kalau alamat tempat tinggal Sakura tidak asing baginya. Sepertinya aku kenal pemilik rumah itu.

Mereka mencari-cari tempat kosong di kereta itu. Tapi semuanya penuh dan mereka terpaksa berdiri. Jelas saja, jam empat merupakan waktu semua sekolah pulang.

"Ino?"

"_Nani_?"

"Kau tahu, Uchiha Sasuke?" saat bertanya seperti itu, wajah Sakura memerah. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Tapi ia terlanjur penasaran dengan pemuda yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya di kelas tadi.

Ino menyeringai jahil, "Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia merasa bodoh bertanya pada Ino. Tentu saja ia pasti meledeknya. "Jangan menggodaku, _Pig._ Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi."

Ino tertawa, "Jangan ngambek begitu,_ forehead_."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal, ia sudah terlanjur sebal karena dirinya selalu diledeki Ino.

"Oke. Memang aku tak begitu mengenal Uchiha. Yang kutahu dia adalah laki-laki dingin, tampan, dan kaya."

"..."

"..."

"Sudah?"

"Apanya yang sudah?"

"Kau hanya tahu itu saja?"

"Yap."

"Semua orang juga tahu itu." Sakura memukul bahu temannya itu pelan. Ino berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi malah dibalas Sakura dengan cubitan di perutnya.

"_Ittai_. Aku tak menyangka kau punya tenaga monster." Ejek Ino.

"Dan kau harus berdiet _Pig._ Banyak timbunan lemak di pinggangmu." Balas Sakura, ia menjulurkan lidah ke Ino.

Tepat saat itu pintu kereta api terbuka, dan segera saja Sakura berlari ke luar sementara Ino mengejarnya dari belakang. Suara tawa pun terdengar dari mulut mereka.

.

.

"Kota Akiba, Blok III." Gumam Sakura. Ia berkali-kali memastikan penglihatannya apakah alamat yang tertera di kertas yang dipegang adalah benar bangunan di depannya. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia tak habis pikir, sejak kapan Ayahnya mempunyai kenalan konglomerat?

Bangunan itu sebenarnya termasuk minimalis, tapi terkesan elegan. Sepertinya kesan sejuk mendominasi rumah itu. Terdapat dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan interior rumah yang mewah, serta pohon besar disekeliling rumah membuat si pemilik pasti betah berlama-lama di kediamannya.

Tapi yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah mobil. Terdapat sekitar sepuluh mobil terpakir di halaman rumah. Sepertinya si pemilik tempat ini hobi sekali mengoleksi mobil. Sakura mendengus. Dasar orang kaya, menghamburkan uang saja.

Sakura menekan bel di depan gerbang. Ia menunggu sekitar dua menit dan nampaklah seorang pria tua yang membukakan gerbang. "Pasti anda adalah Nona Haruno. Kami sudah menunggu anda."

Pelayan itu mengantarkan Sakura ke dalam rumah. Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat deretan pelayan yang membungkuk padannya di depan pintu. Ia tak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kalian tak perlu membungkuk begitu." Ujarnya tidak enak.

Ternyata Sakura salah. Mungkin dari depan rumah ini terlihat minimalis, tapi begitu masuk ke dalam, ia mendapati kalau ini adalah rumah yang sangat besar. Ya ampun, siapakah pemilik rumah ini?

"Wow." Tanpa sadar, Sakura berkata seperti itu, dan hal tersebut membuat pria tua disampingnya tertawa kecil.

Pria itu mengantarkan Sakura ke sebuah ruangan besar. Terdapat dua sofa besar juga perapian. Di dinding terpasang lukisan-lukisan yang sepertinya mahal. Dan Sakura tak mau memikirkan harganya.

"Nona Haruno, mereka adalah pemilik rumah ini." Pelayan tua itu memperkenalkan.

Sakura membungkuk. "_Hajimemashite, watashi wa_ Sakura_ to moushimasu. _Iwagakure_ kara kimashita. Douzo Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

"Kau tak perlu sungkan Sakura, " Seorang Pria berbadan besar dengan wajah tegas menepuk bahunya. "Anggaplah rumah ini rumahmu juga."

Sakura kembali menegakkan badannya, ia tersenyum kaku pada pria di depannya. Sakura merasa kharisma pria ini begitu besar, dan ia tak boleh berbicara sembarangan.

"_Watashi wa_ Uchiha Fugaku. Kau panggil saja _oji-san_."

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ini istriku, Mikoto."

Seorang wanita muda tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Dari caranya duduk dan berpakaian, Sakura tahu kalau ia adalah wanita yang sangat berkelas. Sakura sedikit menunduk, ia merasa bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Mikoto.

"Anakku, Itachi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Sakura merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Ia berpikir apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Senyum Itachi sangat mirip dengan Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum melihat orang-orang di rumah ini yang sepertinya baik. Sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir awalnya tidak diterima, tapi setelah melihat mereka, ia bisa tersenyum lega.

"Dan Sasuke."

Senyum Sakura menghilang.

.

_Pada waktu itu aku bertanya-tanya,_

_Bagaimana aku hidup bersama pemuda ini selama tiga tahun?_

_._

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

Keep or Delete?

Sebenarnya aku cukup khawatir fic ini tidak diterima dengan baik. Apakah alurnya kecepetan atau kelambatan? Apa banyak typonya? Tolong minta pendapatnya, apakah fic ini harus aku lanjutin apa di hapus saja?

Thanks for reading

22 Agustus 2012

Shisylia-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Mata gadis itu membelalak lebar melihat sesosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sungguh, saat ini ia tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan pemandangan itu tetap saja tak berubah.

Sasuke nampak bersandar di sofa seraya bertopang dagu. Matanya juga menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Tapi keterkejutan itu tidak terlalu nampak di wajah datarnya. Pemuda raven itu tidak tersenyum seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain, dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**Tsukiatte Kudasai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Sedari tadi Sakura terlihat mondar-mandir di kamar barunya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, suatu kebiasaan saat dirinya tengah gelisah. Baginya serumah dengan pemuda itu merupakan siksaan. Gadis itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana Tuhan dengan kejamnya mendekatkannya dengan pemuda yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu?

Sakura tahu, seharusnya ia bersyukur bisa selalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia yakin semua perempuan pasti akan merelakan segalanya untuk tinggal dengan orang yang disukai. Tapi Sakura tidak. Keringat dingin dan jantung yang berdegup cepat adalah gejala yang Sakura alami jika berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Hal tersebut tentu tidak normal. Juga tidak baik kesehatan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur, lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rona kemerahan yang menjalari pipinya. Sakura yakin perasaannya pada pemuda Uchiha itu hanyalah rasa kagum saja. Ya, rasa kagum. Dan lama-kelamaan rasa itu akan hilang.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau ada di dalam?"

_Suara itu pasti Mikoto-_baasan_,_ batinnya. Ia buru-buru merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan berlari ke arah pintu kamar.

Nampak seorang wanita—yang meskipun usianya sudah memasuki kepala empat masih terlihat sangat muda—berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai rapi dan senyumannya begitu lembut. Mau tak mau Sakura mengakui kalau dirinya kalah jauh dibanding Nyonya Uchiha itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Mikoto bertanya lembut.

Sakura gelagapan ditanya seperti itu. "I-iya. T-tentu saja. Silakan," Sakura tersenyum kaku. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang nampak bodoh di depan Mikoto.

Wanita berambut hitam itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang memang disediakan di kamar. "Sakura-_chan_, kenapa berdiri saja? Duduklah." Mikoto menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sebelah Mikoto. Ia benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa Mikoto datang ke kamarnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi kepala Sakura. Apa Mikoto ingin memintanya menjauhi Sasuke? Ataukah wanita itu ingin menghinanya? Atau lebih parahnya lagi Mikoto ingin menyatakan keberatannya karena Sakura akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dan berniat mengusirnya?

"Kau mau teh?" tanya Mikoto.

"Eh..."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura, wanita bermata_ onyx_ itu beranjak dari kursinya. Ia membuka lemari kaca di sebelah sofa dan mengambil dua buah cangkir. Lalu berjalan menuju meja dekat pintu kamar, berniat mengambil kantong teh dan air panas. Benda-benda tersebut memang disediakan di setiap kamar tidur agar sang pemilik kamar tidak perlu turun ke dapur jika merasa haus. Selain kantong teh juga terdapat bubuk kopi dan gula.

"Ah, Mikoto-_baasan_. Biar aku saja yang buat." Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan orang lain. Ia mengambil kedua cangkir dari tangan Mikoto dan tersenyum. "_Obaasan_ duduk saja."

Pada awalnya Mikoto terkejut melihat tindakan Sakura. Tapi wanita itu tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke sofa. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kamar. "_Ne_, Sakura. Kau menyukai kamarnya?"

Gadis itu terdiam, nampaknya sedang berpikir. "Ya, aku menyukainya." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke arah Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat teh—menuangkan gula ke dalam cangkir.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Kamar ini aku yang mendesain sendiri."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Ia tak menyangka Mikoto mau bersusah payah untuknya. "Ah, _hontou ni_? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

Kamar itu bernuansa pink lembut. Terdapat kasur queen size berwarna putih di tengah-tengah ruangan, serta meja belajar dengan laptop. Di kamar Sakura ini, tersedia juga sebuah TV layar datar dan sofa di dekat pintu masuk. Ditambah kamar mandi sendiri. Mirip kamar Sakura di Iwa, hanya saja tidak terlalu besar.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Jangan sungkan begitu." Katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Aku selalu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena kau tinggal di sini."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya, ia merasa terharu mendengar Mikoto berbicara seperti itu—mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu di Iwa. "_Obaasan_ tak perlu berterimakasih padaku." Balas Sakura sembari menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir. Entah kemana rasa gugup yang tadi Sakura rasakan menghilang. Sepertinya Mikoto dapat memberikan rasa nyaman padanya sehingga membuat ia tidak canggung lagi.

"Kau gadis yang baik, Sakura-_chan_," Mikoto menatap Sakura lembut. "Aku ingin sekali mempunyai menantu sepertimu."

Sakura bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang. Ia tak menyangka Mikoto akan berkata seperti itu. Hei, bukankah itu bagus Sakura? Kau sudah mendapatkan sinyal baik dari calon mertua.

Gadis itu menambahkan susu kental manis ke dalam teh dan mengaduknya rata. Lalu menaruh kedua cangkir ke atas meja di depan Mikoto. Ibu dari Sasuke itu mengambil salah satu cangkir dan menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"_Coudy Caramel Tea_. Kau ternyata pintar membuat teh." Puji Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ia tak terbiasa dipuji seperti itu. Dirinya lalu ikut mengambil teh dan meminumnya perlahan. Sejak kecil, Sakura sudah terbiasa mencicipi teh buatan ibunya. Jadi, ia sudah cukup terampil membuat berbagai jenis seperti _caramel tea, peppermint tea, rosella tea_, dan lainnya.

Mikoto meminumnya perlahan, "_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bersekolah di Konoha High, bukan? Apa kau satu kelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan tehnya ke atas meja.

Sakura mengangguk. "_Hai_."

Nyonya Uchiha itu tersenyum. "Kau menyukai anakku?"

"Uhuk, uhuk." Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Mikoto membuatnya kaget. Ia meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja dan mengambil saputangan di saku _blazer_nya untuk mengelap mulut.

Mikoto masih memandangnya penasaran.

Sakura salah tingkah diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Rasa gugup kembali mendera. Ia meremas rok bawahnya. Lalu dengan wajah memerah, ia memberanikan diri melihat langsung ke mata Mikoto. "A-ano. Aku—"

Mikoto tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia tahu kalau anak bungsunya itu telah berhasil menawan hati gadis di depannya ini. "Tak perlu menjawab bila kau tidak mau. Aku sudah tahu." Mata Mikoto mengerling jahil pada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. B-bukan itu—" Sakura nampak gelagapan sekarang. Baginya, tak ada hal yang lebih memalukan lagi selain tertangkap basah oleh ibu dari pemuda yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu. Ia mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu ini aneh. Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tidak mungkin aku langsung menyukainya."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik ke arah Mikoto. Ia sedikit ragu menceritakan hal yang bersifat pribadi padanya. Tapi setelah melihat iris _onyx_ Mikoto yang menatapnya lekat dan tidak ada kesan meremehkan, Sakura bisa tersenyum lega. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Menurutku, ini bukanlah perasaan seperti yang Mikoto-_baasan_ sebutkan tadi. Lebih ke arah... kagum?" Sakura sadar kalimat terakhirnya itu merupakan pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya. "Kau tahu, dasar dari rasa cinta adalah kekaguman. Semakin kau mengagumi seseorang, semakin besar juga rasa ingin tahumu padanya. Lalu kau tertarik sehingga tak bisa melupakan. Dan lambat laun perasaan itu akan berubah."

Sakura termenung mendengar penjelasan Mikoto. Ia tahu itu. Tapi dirinya tak mau mengakui. Sakura merasa jika Sasuke terlalu jauh untuknya. Lagipula ia takut berharap. Ia... terlalu takut dikecewakan lagi.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Mikoto yang sibuk menikmati tehnya, sedangkan Sakura yang berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Mikoto beranjak dari sofa dan menepuk bahu Sakura. Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataanku tadi." Wanita itu lalu melangkah menjauhi Sakura dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum memegang kenop pintu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut. "Paketmu dari Iwa sudah datang. Lebih baik bersihkan dirimu dulu Sakura-_chan_, lalu turunlah untuk makan malam."

Wanita berambut hitam itu pun keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka pembicaraannya dengan Mikoto tadi kembali memunculkan luka lama di hatinya. Kenangan yang ingin gadis itu lupakan. Kenangan akan sosok pemuda yang telah mengkhianatinya. Buliran air mata tanpa terasa keluar dari iris _emerald_ Sakura. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menoleh. Mikoto terlihat sedang melongkokkan kepala di pintu kamar. Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan berharap kalau Mikoto tidak melihat jejak air mata di pipinya. "Ada apa, Mikoto-_baasan_?"

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Jika kau akan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, tolong panggilkan Sasuke-_kun_ juga ya. Kamarnya tepat di sebelahmu." Mikoto mengedipkan matanya jahil.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mencerna perkataan Mikoto tadi. Ia membelalakkan mata.

"Apa?"

.

.

Sakura sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sudah sepuluh menit ia mematung seperti orang bodoh di sana. Sakura berdecak frustasi. Kenapa harus ia yang memanggil Sasuke? Kan masih ada pelayan yang lain. Pikirnya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. Terus dilakukan Sakura sampai degup jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Dan memberanikan membuka pintu dari bahan kayu jati itu.

Sakura menengok ke dalam. Tak ada siapapun, kosong. Ia mulai menelusuri kamar dengan nuansa _dark blue_ tersebut. Ternyata kamar pemuda itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, hanya berbeda warnanya saja. Kakinya membawa Sakura menelusuri isi kamar Sasuke, sepertinya ia sudah lupa tujuannya ke sini.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sangat antusias melihat foto-foto Sasuke di atas meja. Mulai dari Sasuke lahir sampai sekarang. Di gambar pertama, Sasuke yang saat itu mungkin berumur lima tahun sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya, sepertinya ia habis menangis, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang bengkak dan merah. Gambar kedua, sosok pemuda berambut pirang—Sakura mengenalinya sebagai Namikaze Naruto, teman sekelasnya—sedang merangkul bahu Sasuke. Cengiran lebarnya sangat kontras dengan tampang datar sang sahabat. Beralih lagi ke gambar ketiga. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang tersenyum lembut di foto. Sangat cantik.

Sakura berpikir keras, kalau ia tak salah ingat, gadis di dalam foto itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Tak salah lagi. _Apakah gadis itu spesial?_ Batinnya.

Ia memegang pigura foto tersebut, jemarinya yang lentik menelusuri wajah Hinata. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan apakah Sasuke dan Hinata berpacaran. Setahu dia, saat di kelas mereka sama sekali tak menunjukkan kemesraan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Sakura nyaris saja menjatuhkan barang di tangannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, nampak Uchiha Sasuke yang menyipit marah padanya. Gadis itu sedikit bergidik takut, aura kemarahan jelas menguar dari Sasuke. Sakura kembali meletakkan pigura tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

"Ah, _gomen,_ aku tak seng—"

"Apa kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun? Menyentuh barang orang lain tanpa seijin pemiliknya? Hah?"

"..."

"Apakah orang desa memang berkelakuan seperti ini? Masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya, lalu mengobrak-abrik barang tanpa ijin."

"A-aku—"

"Apa orangtuamu tak mengajarkan tata krama?"

"APA? HE—"

"Kau itu hanya menumpang di rumahku. Kau tak sepantasnya berada di sini Haruno. Kau hanyalah gadis tak tahu malu yang—"

"DENGARKAN AKU!" Sudah habis kesabaran Sakura. Ia tak terima dikatai gadis tak tahu aturan, apalagi orangtuanya ikut dibawa-bawa. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah ke arah Sasuke, kali ini mereka saling berhadapan. "Benar, aku minta maaf telah menyentuh barangmu. Tapi tak berarti kau boleh mengataiku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu untuk makan malam, dan aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan semua hal ini."

Sasuke terlihat kaget melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang nampak polos ini berani berkata kasar padanya. Pemuda itu sadar, kalau tadi ia sudah kelewatan. Seharusnya ia tak mengatai Sakura. Sasuke hanya takut kalau rahasianya akan terbongkar jika ada orang yang melihat pigura itu. Sehingga tanpa sadar, ia malah memarahi Sakura. Tapi tentu saja, ego Uchiha melarang Sasuke untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf secara langsung. Sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti sifat keras kepalanya.

"AKU BER—" Sasuke membalas.

"JANGAN MENYELA PERKATAANKU." Amuk Sakura. Air mata kemarahan mulai mengenangi iris emeraldnya. Ia sangat sakit hati atas perkataan Sasuke. Ia kesal, sangat marah, dan kecewa melihat sikap pemuda itu padanya. Tak ada lagi debaran jantung dan muka memerah. Yang ada hanyalah luapan kebencian yan amat sangat Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kedatanganku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Uchiha. Aku juga tidak ingin tinggal di sini, mengingat kalau aku harus tinggal dengan makhluk sepertimu." Sakura terengah-engah. Ia mengatur nafasnya.

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia bisa melihat mata emerald Sakura telah penuh dengan air mata. Jejak-jejak air mata nampak jelas di pipinya. Sangat kontras dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar. Kemudian ia berbalik menuju pintu dan membantingnya keras.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_, apa kau bersama Sasuke-_kun_?" Mikoto melihat kedatangan Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga. Nyonya Uchiha itu sedang meletakkan semangkuk sup di atas meja makan.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mengambil kursi di sebelah Mikoto. "_Lie_. Dia sedang berganti baju, _baasan_."

Mikoto mengangguk paham. Ia lalu memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang sepertinya habis menangis. "Sakura-_chan,_ kau menangis?"

Sakura buru-buru menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Mikoto tahu kejadian di kamar Sasuke tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan Mikoto yang menatapnya khawatir. "_Daijoubu, baasan._ Tadi aku hanya kelilipan"

Mikoto nampaknya tidak yakin dengan alasan Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh. "_Ne_, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum pada Mikoto. "_Hai, arigatou_."

Mikoto balas tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat. Ah, tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat pada Ibunya di Iwa.

"Ah, _baasan._ Kemana Itachi-_nii_ dan Fugaku-_jiisan_?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

"Itachi sepertinya pergi bersama teman-temannya, sedangkan Fugaku tadi ada panggilan mendadak dari kantor." jelas Mikoto. "Biasanya memang seperti ini, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia sedikit iba pada Mikoto yang pada malam-malam sebelumnya hanya makan dengan Sasuke saja di rumah sebesar ini. Sakura lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sederhana dengan kehangatan keluarga di dalamnya daripada di rumah bak istana yang hanya berisi kekosongan.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mengenggam sebungkus keripik kentang berdiri di pintu dapur. Wajahnya diliputi keterkejutan melihat Sakura di ruang makan.

"Namikaze-_san_?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Mikoto. Seakan paham akan suatu hal, ia tersenyum lebar. "Ah, jadi dia adalah gadis yang tadi dibicarakan _baachan_?" Pemuda bermata biru itu menarik kursi di depan Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Mikoto mengangguk bersemangat. "Dia cantik, bukan?"

Naruto membuka bungkus keripik yang tadi dibawanya dan mulai memakannya. Ia menatap jahil ke arah Sakura, "Yap, ia sangat cocok menjadi calon Nyonya Uchiha." Naruto terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jika Naruto mengatakannya lima belas menit yang lalu, mukanya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Tapi sejak insiden tadi, Sakura tak ingin lagi menganggap Sasuke sebagai pria idamannya. Ia terlanjur sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatai orang tuanya. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Sasuke terlihat menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruang makan. Ia mengenakan kaus biru dengan celana hitam. Pemuda itu tidak menatap sama sekali ke arah Sakura dan menghiraukan Naruto yang menyapanya. Ia mengambil kursi di sebelah Naruto dan mulai mengambil nasi.

Naruto cemberut melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menghiraukanku?"

Sasuke mengambil daging panggang di tengah meja dan memakannya dengan tenang, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Naruto membuang bungkus keripiknya yang sudah kosong dan ikut mengambil nasi. "Gajiku sudah habis untuk membayar sewa, _teme_!"

"Jadi kau di sini hanya mau numpang makan?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Naruto baru saja mau membalas jika saja Mikoto tidak menyela.

"Naruto-_kun_, sudah _obaasan_ bilang berkali-kali. Lebih baik kau tinggal di sini saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang biaya atau semacamnya, biar Fugaku-_jiisan_ dan _obaasan_ yang mengurusnya."

"_Obaasan_, sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Aku ingin mengambil jalanku sendiri."

Mikoto menghela nafas pasrah. Naruto sama keras kepalanya dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri, jadi ia tidak tega jika melihat Naruto harus bekerja untuk biaya hidup. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengadopsi Naruto dan merawatnya sehingga Naruto bisa hidup seperti remaja lainnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mau dan lebih memilih untuk hidup sendiri.

"Hn. Dengan makan di sini, kau sudah merepotkan _dobe_." Sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Apa katamu?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Sasuke yang sok angkuh itu.

"Kau orang yang merepotkan."

"Tidak."

"Dan kau bodoh."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, _teme_."

Mikoto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebal, ia sudah seringkali melihat pertengkaran mereka setiap makan malam seperti ini. Berkali-kali ia menasihati mereka tapi tetap saja tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya dengan geli. "Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua."

Kedua pemuda itu menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Sakura yang tersenyum geli.

Dan entah kenapa, suara Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan perdebatan konyol mereka dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

.

.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dan berniat meninggalkan meja makan.

"Oi, _teme_!" Naruto menyerukan nama Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu ya."

"Hn."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sasuke ke Sakura yang sepertinya juga ingin kembali ke kamar. Sedangkan Mikoto sudah menghilang sedari tadi. Sehingga di ruangan ini hanya ada Naruto dan Sakura berdua saja.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ya, ada apa Namikaze-_san_?"

Naruto cemberut mendengar panggilan Sakura untuknya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Panggil aku Naruto-_kun_."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Baiklah Naruto."

"Aku bilang, panggil dengan Naruto-_kun_."

Sekarang gantian Sakura yang pura-pura cemberut dan menatap sebal ke arah Naruto. "Tidak mau, panggilan itu terlalu keren untukmu!"

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh geli mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Aku memang keren." balasnya.

Sakura meninju bahu Naruto pelan, ia tertawa. "Itu kan menurutmu."

Melihat Sakura tertawa, entah kenapa membuat hati Naruto terasa hangat. Ia merasakan perasaan familiar seperti saat ia dekat dengan Hinata. Perasaan yang mengocok perutnya tapi anehnya terasa menyenangkan. Sakura benar-benar cantik kalau sedang tersenyum seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala, ia tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Kau cantik."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah Naruto sedang bercanda atau tidak. Tapi melihat cengiran Naruto, Sakura menyimpulkan kalau ia memang sedang bercanda. "Kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak, aku serius."

Sakura mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia berbalik menuju pintu, ia ingin segera menuju kamarnya dan tidur. Tapi sebuah tangan yang menahan bahunya membuat Sakura menoleh kembali ke Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sebal.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ini baru pukul tujuh dan kau ingin tidur?"

"Apa itu salah?" tanya Sakura sebal. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ini Konoha, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bisa menemukan hal-hal menarik di sini daripada di mimpimu."

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya sebal, ia memandang Naruto tajam. "Jadi, kau mau aku lakukan apa?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hah?"

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk menaiki tangga dan menyeret Sakura menuju depan pintu kamarnya. "Ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih hangat, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengerutkan dahi heran ke arah Naruto, "Darimana kau tahu kamarku?"

"Insting."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menaikkan alis heran mendengar jawaban pemuda pirang itu. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah pintu di depannya tertutup, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu di sebelah kamar Sakura dan langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di kasur seraya mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Naruto memandang ke sekeliling kamar Sasuke dan tatapannya terpaku ke arah pigura yang berisi gambar seorang gadis yang tentu saja telah sangat dikenalnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada."

Sasuke menatap heran pada pemuda pirang itu. Biasanya, Naruto akan berteriak dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur Sasuke saat ia masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi sekarang ini, Naruto hanya mematung di depan pintu tanpa berkata apapun. Aneh.

"Aku akan melepasnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Sasuke tidak mengerti, sedangkan tatapannya masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada Hinata."

Sasuke mendadak bangun dari posisinya dan menatap ke arah Naruto. "APA?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pigura yang terpajang dan mengangkatnya. Ia menatap lembut pada gambar di hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Sekarang Sasuke yang membatu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengatakan ini padanya. Ia ingin sekali bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tetap diam karena ia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

"Selama ini kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu karena kau memikirkan perasaanku, bukan?" Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dan meletakkan kembali pigura itu di meja. "Tak apa-apa. Aku sudah ditolak olehnya."

Sasuke menatap sedih ke arah Naruto. Ia merasa simpati terhadap sahabatnya ini. Ternyata Naruto benar-benar sangat mengenal dirinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Karena kau sahabatku."

Sasuke tertegun.

"_Gomen_, karena aku sudah menjadi sahabat yang buruk. Aku tidak menyangka, kita akan menyukai gadis yang sama."

Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto membuka suara. "Hei, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, _teme._" Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Kita ini masih kelas satu SMA, masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang menungguku."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia mengambil salah satu bantal besar di atas kasur dan melemparkannya ke arah pemuda itu.

Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya. Ia tertawa mengejek pada Sasuke karena ia tidak berhasil mengenainya. Lalu ia balas melemparkan bantal tersebut ke Sasuke dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Sasuke memberi _death glare_ pada Naruto yang tengah tertawa.

"Lagipula, aku sudah menemukan gadis yang menarik perhatianku."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran, "Siapa?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau nanti juga tahu."

Sedangkan di balik pintu kamar itu, berdiri sesosok gadis yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

_Pada waktu itu aku tahu,_

_Bahwa aku telah terjebak di antara konflik cinta tak berujung ini..._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: **Gomenasai kalau apdetnya ngaret *bungkukbungkuk* Mana chapter ini menurutku pendek sekali, SasuSakunya sedikit pula. Tapi tenang saja, meskipun apdetnya lama, nggak bakal discontinue kok. Aku juga reader, jadi aku tahu gimana rasanya kalau ada fic yang nggak dilanjutin. Sebenernya, aku sudah bikin chapter 3 nya. Tapi tergantung review juga, kalau banyak yang minta cepet, insya allah minggu depan sudah apdet. Kalau sedikit, tergantung mood sih apdetnya *ditendang* Soalnya review itu lah yang memotivasi aku bikin cerita

Bales review non login dulu ya, kalau yang login, silakan cek PM :

**hidan cantik : **Makasih reviewnya, maaf ya kalau nggak suka SasuHina. Soalnya menurutku, Hinatalah yang cocok buat peran di sini. Tenang saja, aku nggak bakal bikin adegan SasuHina kok di sini. Cuma numpang nama doang. Arigatou buat semangatnya, hehehe :p

**SasuSaku's Addict : **Makasih atas reviewnya, makasih juga udah dibilang keren XD. Seneng deh. Tapi gommeeennnn kalau apdetnya telat, chapter ini lebih pendek pula.

**Jojo chan : **Makasih reviewnya, ini udah lanjut kok :D gomen gak bisa apdet kilat

**NenSaku :** Makasih reviewnya. Maaf kalo apdetnya lama. Jangan panggil senpai ya, panggil Shi aja. XD Udah ketahuan kan, siapa saingan Sasu?

Arigatou buat yang sudah review kemarin. Seneng banget liat review kaliaaaannnnn XD. Gomen kalau chapter ini belum ada romance-nya, aku mau nunjukkin dulu persahabatan mereka dulu. Tapi chapter depan pasti aku banyakkin kok. RnR?

Thanks for reading

07 Oktober 2012

Shisylia-chan


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Naruto heran melihat gadis yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya itu sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia berharap kalau Sakura tidak mendengar pembicaraannya tadi.

"A-aku—" Sakura terlihat gelagapan ditanya seperti itu. Matanya melihat ke arah langit-langit, seakan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi ada di atas. Matanya bergerak gelisah. "Aku… um… baru saja ingin mencarimu ke dalam."

Naruto tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh dan sebagai gantinya tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Naruto seraya mencoba menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Eeh, tidak pakai pegang-pegang." Seru Sakura sambil menyentak lepas tangan Naruto.

Naruto cemberut. "Dasar tidak asyik!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak."

**.**

**.**

**Tsukiatte Kudasai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Konoha _Central Park_ merupakan taman terbesar di Konoha. Hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari KHS dan letaknya yang strategis dari stasiun membuat tempat ini menjadi tujuan wisata favorit bagi pasangan-pasangan muda.

Tidak terkecuali bagi kedua remaja ini. Meskipun sebenarnya kita tak bisa menyebut mereka sebagai pasangan, melainkan dua muda-mudi yang baru saja berkenalan.

Tentu saja Naruto tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi ia bisa berjalan-jalan dengan gadis cantik di sampingnya? Lagipula, sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah, ia sudah tertarik dengan gadis berambut merah muda ini. Dan mengutip kata-kata populer sekarang ini, Naruto akan mencoba _move on_.

"Naruto, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." desis Sakura sebal. Sejak keluar dari stasiun, pemuda berambut pirang itu tak henti melihat dirinya—yang menurut Sakura—dengan tatapan mesum.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Tak apa-apa kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mendengus jengkel mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Itu mengangguku."

"Berarti itu masalahmu."

Sekarang gadis itu benar-benar kesal. Ia tahu kalau Naruto hanya bercanda. Tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ada seseorang yang memaksamu menemaninya berjalan-jalan dan sepanjang perjalanan itu hal yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah membuat kepalamu seperti ingin pecah?

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau terdengar seperti Sasuke-_teme_." Sahut Naruto pura-pura kesal pada Sakura.

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan Naruto, membuat Sakura kembali teringat akan sesosok pemuda berambut emo. Ia tak akan pernah lupa kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Rasanya begitu sakit dan ia ingin sekali memukul bocah Uchiha itu. Jika saja ia bukanlah anggota keluarga yang dengan senang hati menerimanya tinggal di rumah itu, Sasuke pasti sudah habis di tangan Sakura.

Sakura merasa bodoh sekali karena ia pernah mengagumi pemuda itu pada awalnya. Ternyata wajah rupawan belum tentu menjamin kelakuannya. _Damn. Stop thinking about him, _Sakura.

"… ke sini. Konoha itu menarik lho." Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, membuat Naruto harus menoleh ke samping. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia melamun. "Aaa, _gomen_. Tadi kau mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia merasa tidak enak telah mengabaikan Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto di sampingnya dan tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada lagi guratan kesal di wajahnya.

Naruto yang ditatap sedekat itu oleh Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Ia melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak dari gadis itu. "Wooaaaa, j-jangan dekat-dekat." Sahutnya gugup. Mukanya sudah sangat memerah.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu awalnya heran melihat tingkah Naruto, tapi ia tersenyum geli dan malah makin mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sekarang Naruto bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat. Entah kenapa, berdekatan dengan Sakura membuat pikirannya menjadi tidak jernih. Membuatnya seperti orang tolol saja.

Naruto terus berjalan mundur, sehingga Naruto tak melihat batu yang berada di belakang kakinya. Dan membuat pemuda pirang itu tersandung dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aawww."

Senyuman jahil yang tadi menghiasi wajah Sakura berubah menjadi raut khawatir. Gadis itu buru-buru menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sakura. Ide jahil tiba-tiba memasuki otaknya. Ia pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. "_Ittai_, lenganku sakit sekali."

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar cemas. Ia menggulung lengan jaket yang dikenakan Naruto dan memeriksanya. "Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Naruto memegang telapak tangan Sakura, lalu mengarahkannya ke dada bidang pemuda itu. "Hatiku sakit, Sakura-_chan_." Katanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Sadar karena Naruto telah berhasil mengerjainya, Sakura menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Naruto. Ia menjitak kepala Naruto keras.

Naruto kali ini benar-benar kesakitan. Dan ia berjanji dalam hati, ia tidak akan berani lagi berbuat macam-macam lagi pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tengah seraya menganti-ganti _channel_ televisi. Meskipun tatapannya terarah ke depan, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang ke pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi sore. Ia mengakui, kalau ia _sedikit_ penasaran dengan gadis yang telah menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu. Sasuke berdecih kesal pada dirinya sendiri. _Cih, sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan._ Batinnya. Ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain, sangat bukan Uchiha.

Menyerah karena tidak ada tontonan yang menarik, Sasuke melempar _remote_-nya ke sofa. Ia beranjak dari duduknya—berniat ke kamar—sebelum suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi memasuki ruang tengah. Ia menyiulkan sebuah lagu dan berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju arah dapur. Sepertinya ia sedang senang sekali.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Mungkin masalah cewek lagi, pikirnya. Sasuke tahu, sejak SMA Itachi sudah memendam perasaan pada Inuzuka Hana. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sasuke tak akan pernah lupa kejadian ketika Itachi memberitahunya kalau ternyata gadis pujaannya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kakaknya itu tak berhenti menggangunya dan menanyakan cara-cara apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk merebut Hana_. WTF_, saat itu Sasuke masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menaiki tangga, suara lengking Itachi membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"SASUKE. KAU YANG MENGHABISKAN KALENG-KALENG SODA DI KULKAS, BUKAN?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kakaknya itu memang suka mendramatisir masalah yang sepele, pikirnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat kakaknya yang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil melotot ke arahnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia melirik ke arah kulkas yang pintunya terbuka. Kosong, tak ada apapun di dalam sana. Sasuke yakin, orang yang ikut ambil andil dalam kosongnya kulkas kalau bukan tikus pastilah Namikaze Naruto seorang.

"Hn. Itu bukan aku." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Naruto."

Bukannya Sasuke ingin menyalahkan sahabat pirangnya itu. Tapi ia berpikir, daripada dirinya terkena semprotan Itachi yang bisa memakan waktu satu jam, lebih baik ia menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Naruto, yang entah kenapa ketika Itachi memarahi bocah blonde itu hanya berlangsung sekitar lima belas menit. Kakaknya sangat tidak adil, bukan?

Itachi menghela nafas, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke. "Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan soda-soda itu dan berikan padaku, sekarang!" Itachi mendelik galak pada Sasuke.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau ia tidak bisa membalas tatapan Itachi. Ia memberikan _death glare_ pada kakaknya itu dan berkata dengan tegas. "Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Kau harus mau, Uchiha Sasuke." sahut Itachi kesal. "Naruto itu temanmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia perbuat di rumah ini."

Sasuke membatin jengkel. Diam-diam merutuki Naruto yang sudah seenak udelnya berani mengobrak-abrik isi rumahnya. "Kau merajuk seperti perempuan saja. Kenapa tidak tunggu besok saja sih?"

Itachi menggeram jengkel. ia berusaha memelankan nada suaranya pelan. "Malam ini teman-temanku mau datang," jawab Itachi, berusaha sabar pada adiknya ini. "Bukan pesta namanya jika tak ada minuman seperti soda."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa bukan kau sa—" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu dan menatap Itachi dengan heran. "Kau bilang pesta? Pesta apa?"

Raut wajah Itachi seketika saja berubah. Pemuda itu nampak tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Aku telah membuat Hana resmi menjadi kekasihku."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna perkataan Itachi. Akhirnya ia tersadar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, "Oh." Sasuke tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Er…. Selamat kalau begitu."

Jujur, dalam hati Sasuke, ia sebenarnya merasa senang melihat Itachi yang telah berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya. Jika ia adalah Naruto, mungkin saja Sasuke akan melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Itachi erat-erat. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke gemas, "_Arigatou_, Sasu-_chan_." Jawab Itachi sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Ia tahu, pasti Sasuke akan senang mendengar berita ini. Sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Itachi sadar kalau ia sudah banyak merepotkan Sasuke tentang masalah cintanya itu.

Sasuke dengan kesal melepas tangan Itachi dari rambutnya. Entah kenapa sedari kecil, Itachi gemar sekali mengacak-acak bagian itu. Bahkan terkadang, Itachi juga mencubit pipi Sasuke. Aneh sekali, bukan? "_Baka Aniki_. Jangan memanggilku begitu. Menjijikkan."

Akhirnya Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari kepala sang adik. Masih tertawa geli. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi serius. "Hei. Aku masih ingat kalau kau harus membelikan soda untukku."

Dan kali ini Sasuke tahu, kalau ia tak bisa membantahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar lelucon Naruto. Jarinya menghapus sedikit air di sudut matanya. Perutnya sedari tadi sudah terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Sudah. Berhenti Naruto." Sahutnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Pemuda pirang itu juga tertawa keras. Matanya sedikit berair. Ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Itu belum bagian yang paling lucu, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu sampai kau mendengar—"

"Cukup, Naruto." Sela Sakura sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Sungguh, ia tak tahan lagi. Naruto benar-benar pemuda yang sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. "Simpan saja leluconmu untuk nanti."

Saat ini, mereka masih berada di kawasan Konoha _Central Park_. Tepatnya di salah satu kedai makanan tradisional yang menjual kue dango. Malam hari di taman itu ternyata sangat menakjubkan lebih dari bayangan Sakura. Lampu-lampu taman menerangi sepanjang area. Terdapat air mancur besar di KCP dengan simbol Konoha di tengahnya.

Ditambah lagi sekarang sudah memasuki bulan April. Sepanjang jalan, banyak sekali terlihat kuncup bunga sakura yang akan mekar saat pertengahan April nanti. Membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah sangat antusias.

Naruto melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, lalu ia mengumpat pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto meringis, "_Gomen,_ Sakura-_chan_." Sahut Naruto tidak enak. "Aku harus bekerja sekarang."

Sakura tercengang. "Kau bekerja?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat. "Yap. Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Ia menusuk satu dango di piring dan memasukkannya ke mulut. "Darimana aku mendapat uang jika aku tidak bekerja?" sahutnya enteng.

Diam-diam, ia merasa sedikit iba pada Naruto. Sakura sedikit mengetahui masa lalu pemuda itu saat makan malam di kediaman Uchiha tadi. Dari perkataan Mikoto, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan jika Naruto selama ini hidup sendirian di sebuah apartemen. Dan seringkali menumpang makan di rumah Sasuke karena uangnya yang terpakai untuk biaya sewa rumah juga keperluan sekolahnya yang lain.

Sakura juga tahu, sebenarnya orang seperti Naruto pasti tidak suka dikasihani oleh orang lain. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk paham dan tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan ini lagi.

Terdengar suara bangku yang digeser. Sakura menoleh, Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. "Baiklah. Tempat kerjaku tidak jauh dari sini, kau mau mampir Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk dengan antusias. Ia juga berdiri dari kursinya.

Ternyata tempat bekerja Naruto berada tepat di sebelah stasiun. Dari KCP, hanya perlu melewati Konoha _High_ dan sampailah di sebuah _mini market_. "Kau bekerja di sini?"

"Yap." Cengir Naruto. "Meskipun gajinya tidak seberapa sih. Tapi lumayan. Kau tahu, jarang sekali ada tempat bekerja yang mau menerima orang yang bahkan belum lulus SMA."

Sakura bisa merasakan nada pahit dari kalimat Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, ia diserang gelombang rasa sayang yang besar pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Gadis bermata _emerald _itu tersenyum, lalu mengusap bahu Naruto pelan.

"Tak apa." katanya lembut. Sakura menghela nafas perlahan. "Aku kagum denganmu. Aku ingin menjadi orang sekuat dirimu, Naruto. Kau masih punya teman-teman yang menyayangimu, termasuk aku."

Sakura tidak tahu, apa yang merasuki pikirannya sehingga ia berbicara seperti itu. Ia menyadari, jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto, ia bukanlah apa-apa. Sakura merupakan orang yang cukup berada di desanya. Membuat ia bersikap agak manja dan sedikit egois.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menangis. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya panik. "K-kenapa kau menangis, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil saputangan di saku jaketnya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir. "Tak apa." jawabnya pelan. "_G-gomen_. Kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat sensitif."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari _mini market_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menenteng sebungkus plastik berisi kaleng minuman di genggamannya. Ia menatap heran ke arah Naruto dan Sakura, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel karena tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Lantas, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Ah, tunggu _Teme_." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, menahannya supaya tidak berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke membelalak kesal pada Naruto, "Ada apa?"

"Galak sekali kau ini," tukas Naruto jengkel. Ia melirik Sakura sebentar, sebelum tatapannya kembali ke Sasuke. "Kebetulan sekali. Kalau kau ingin pulang, kau bisa mengajak Sakura-_chan_ sekalian."

"Tidak."

"_Nani_?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau _Dobe_." Ulangnya tidak sabar. Tidak mungkin kan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tepergok berjalan berdua saja dengan gadis aneh yang sudah berani membentaknya tadi sore?

Sakura berdecak sebal melihat pandangan sinis yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Tak apa, Naruto. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Naruto menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam, Sakura-_chan_"

Sasuke menatap aneh sahabat pirangnya tersebut, tidak biasanya Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang dimaksud Naruto menarik. Segera saja pemuda raven itu menghapus imajinasi—yang menurutnya—tidak masuk akal itu. Tidak, pasti gadis yang lain.

"Woi, _teme_." Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab ketus.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengantar Sakura-_chan_, aku akan membongkar seluruh rahasiamu pada teman-teman di sekolah." Seru Naruto lantang. Ia menyeringai sadis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel, "Rahasia apa?" tanyanya angkuh. Ia percaya, perkataan Naruto hanyalah gertakan belaka saja. Tidak mungkin kan, Naruto mengetahui segalanya tentang dia. Semoga, harapnya.

Naruto menyeringai, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya. Senyum yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke saat meremehkan orang lain. "Ya, semuanya. Tentang masa lalumu, sekarang… dan masa depan."

Sasuke tercengang, ia tahu kalau ia sudah kalah. Pemuda raven itu memberi _death glare _pada Naruto. "Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"

Naruto tertawa senang, "Yah, kau bisa mengatakan aku seorang pengkhianat." Serunya puas. Lalu ia menoleh kembali ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka dengan pandangan heran. "Nah, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bisa pulang dengan Sasuke sekarang."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap jengkel ke arah Naruto. "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tak ingin pulang bersamanya." Seru Sakura nyaris berteriak.

Naruto menatap heran pada Sakura. Lalu seakan paham, ia tertawa geli. "Tenang saja. Meskipun tampang Sasuke seperti itu, dia tidak akan menggigitmu kok. Tak perlu takut."

Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala bocah pirang di hadapannya. Kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu sih? Tentu saja ia tak takut dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura hanya belum siap jika harus mendengar perkataan tajam Sasuke lagi padanya. Lagipula, ia tak bisa menjamin kalau kali ini ia bisa menahan emosinya pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Belum lagi suasana canggung yang pastinya akan menyelimuti mereka berdua di perjalanan nanti. Dasar Naruto Bodoh.

"Tapi Naruto, kau tidak mengerti—" Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menariknya, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Cih, kalian sangat berisik." Sahut Sasuke kesal. Ia menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari _mini market_ dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Tak peduli Sakura yang berteriak dan meronta meminta dilepaskan.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng. Ia percaya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tega menyakiti gadis seperti Sakura.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar stasiun yang sedari tadi melihat mereka.

Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap menarik tangan Sakura sampai ke depan mesin penjual tiket. Setelah ia memasukkan uangnya dan menekan beberapa tombol, dari mesin itu keluar dua lembar karcis kereta. Pemuda itu segera memasukkan kedua karcis tersebut ke pintu masuk pertama. Dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu kereta datang.

"APA KAU TAK MENDENGARKU? KUBILANG LEPASKAN!"

Tak tahan mendengar teriakan Sakura, membuat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatap Sakura jengkel, "_Geez_, kau berisik sekali. Apa kau memang perempuan?"

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke sengit, "Dan aku tanya padamu. Apa kau benar-benar seorang lelaki? Kalau kau benar-benar lelaki sejati, seharusnya kau lebih menghormati perempuan." Tukas Sakura jengkel.

_Damn_, gadis ini benar-benar cerewet, batinnya. Sasuke baru saja akan membalas perkataan Sakura jika ia tidak melihat kereta sudah datang. Merasa kalau berdebat dengan Sakura hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, ia lantas mengabaikan Sakura dan memasuki kereta tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu berdecih kesal melihat isi kereta. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya terlihat kebingungan. Tentu saja, Sakura baru pertama kali tinggal di kota besar seperti Konoha, jelas kalau ia masih belum terbiasa.

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus berdiri di dekat pintu kereta. Karena tak ada lagi celah kosong di antara sekumpulan orang itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tampak ketakutan.

"Hei, kau."

"Um?"

Sasuke tampak sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, "Jangan lepaskan tanganku."

Sakura tercengang mendengar perintah Sasuke. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tapi saat itu Sasuke sedang memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia lalu mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Diam-diam, merasa sedikit tersentuh atas perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia rasanya ingin sekali menggetokkan kepalanya ke dinding saking malunya.

Sial.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di kediaman Uchiha saat ini berlangsung sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Haruno Sakura yang menyebabkan semua perbedaan itu? Tingkahnya yang cenderung polos dan ceria berhasil membawa aura positif bagi seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Jika biasanya sarapan hanya diisi dengan kesunyian, lain halnya dengan pagi ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura sudah bangun dan langsung membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, ia juga membuka tirai-tirai besar yang terpasang di hampir seluruh ruangan kediaman Uchiha, membuat sinar matahari dapat menerobos masuk dengan merata. Sakura juga—dengan senang hati—membantu para pelayan untuk membangunkan Tuan Muda Sasuke yang terkenal akan kebiasaan buruknya, yaitu sulit untuk dibangunkan. Gampang saja, Sakura tinggal meminta segelas air dingin—lengkap dengan es batu—dan voilaaaa, Sasuke akan terbangun dengan kondisi segar.

Meskipun ia mendapat omelan dari Sasuke setelahnya, tapi ia tak menyesal melakukannya. Ia justru merasa puas telah melakukan aksi balas dendamnya terhadap Sasuke karena semalam pemuda itu sudah berani menyeretnya.

Tapi tentu saja, sebenarnya Sakura masih sedikit sakit hati atas perkataan Sasuke yang menghinanya kemarin. Mungkin ia akan memaafkan Sasuke jika pemuda raven itu meminta maaf padanya. Tapi jangankan meminta maaf, ia malah kena semprot Sasuke karena telah berani menyiramkan air.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengantarkan koran, Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Yaahh, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto yang bersikeras ingin bekerja sendiri.

"… ada banyak sekali pohon di sana. Udaranya juga sejuk. Aku jamin, kalian pasti akan menyukainya." Sakura mengakhiri dongeng tentang desa kelahirannya tersebut, sementara anggota Uchiha yang lain menyimaknya dengan geli.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," sahut Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Yap, Itachi-_nii_ harus ke sana kapan-kapan."

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan Sakura hanya membatin jengkel. Ia heran, bisa-bisanya ada gadis yang tak tak tahu etika makan. Sejak kecil, Sasuke sudah dididik untuk berdisiplin dalam bertingkah laku. Salah satunya adalah tidak boleh berbicara saat sarapan. Tapi anehnya, anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain malah tidak menegur sikap gadis tersebut. Sebaliknya, mereka sangat antusias mendengar cerita Sakura—termasuk Fugaku. Sekarang Sasuke merasa dianak tirikan.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Seru Sakura riang.

Sontak para anggota keluarga Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah piring Sakura. Sepiring _pancake_—dengan porsi besar—telah habis dilahap Sakura. Cepat sekali.

"_Ne_, kau mau lagi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Eh, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu melonjak girang. Ia mengambil empat lembar _pancake_ lagi dan menambahkan banyak sirup _maple_ di atasnya.

Mikoto tak dapat menyembunyikan tawa gelinya kali ini melihat tingkah Sakura. "Sepertinya kau lapar sekali."

Sakura tersedak, ia baru menyadari tingkahnya yang memalukan. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa lepas kontrol seperti ini. "_G-gomen_. Aku jarang sekali makan _pancake_. Makanya, ketika melihat _pancake_, aku…." Sakura berpikir sebentar untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "…agak terlalu bersemangat."

Mikoto tersenyum maklum. "_Daijobou_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Memangnya, apa yang biasanya kau makan saat pagi?" Itachi membuka mulutnya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Roti dengan selai." Jawab Sakura spontan. "Dan parahnya lagi, ketika aku ingin tambah, _Kaasan_ memarahiku dan bilang kalau seorang gadis tak boleh makan terlalu banyak." Tukas Sakura jengkel mengingat kelakuan ibunya itu.

Kontan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa geli mendengar cerita Sakura. Termasuk Sasuke—meskipun ia tak tertawa, tepatnya hanya menyeringai tipis. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Sakura yang cemberut, ia tampak menyendokkan sesendok penuh pancake ke mulutnya. _Wow, she is an attractive girl, isn't?_

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sepertinya sudah hampir mendekati waktu masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya tak masalah kalau ia datang sedikit telat, mengingat pelajaran pertama adalah Kakashi-_sensei._ Tapi ia ingin segera bersantai di halaman belakang sekolah yang sejak kemarin telah menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Ia segera menyambar tas hitamnya dan keluar dari ruang makan. "_Ittekimasu_."

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak menunggu Sakura-_chan_?" suara Mikoto membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Sial, aku lupa gadis itu, batinnya. Kenapa dari kemarin orang-orang senang sekali menyuruhnya ini itu sih? Pertama Itachi, lalu Naruto, dan sekarang ibunya. Sepertinya Sakura telah membawa kesialan untuk pemuda itu. Menyebalkan.

"Tak apa, Mikoto _baasan_. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Sakura berusaha menolak permintaan Mikoto. Tapi ia tahu kalau hal tersebut sia-sia.

"Kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ itu satu sekolah. Sudah sepantasnya kalian berangkat bersama, bukan?"

Sakura merutuk sebal dalam hati. Ia tak ingin satu sekolah mengetahui kalau ia dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Minimal, ia dan Sasuke bersikap tidak saling mengenal nanti. Sakura tidak ingin menjadi bahan gosip dan mendapat cercaan dari para fans bocah Uchiha itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menatap malas pada pembicaraan kedua perempuan di depannya. Ia merasa _déjà vu_ melihat adegan ini, mengingatkannya akan peristiwa dengan Naruto yang semalam memaksanya menemani Sakura.

Tahu kalau ia tak bisa membantah ibunya, ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Hn. Cepatlah, aku tunggu kau di depan." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Tunggu, Sakura tak salah dengar kan? Kenapa pemuda pantat ayam itu malah menyetujui permintaan Ibunya? Bukannya menyangah ataupun melakukan protes? Apa ia tak takut akan tanggapan orang-orang di sekolah nanti?

Sakura tahu ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dengan amat terpaksa, ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi dari ruang makan setelah menggumamkan '_Ittekimasu_' pada anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

Itachi yang melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat tak bersemangat menolehkan kepala ke arah kedua orangtuanya. "Itu perasaanku atau Sakura memang terlihat murung?"

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan sebal. Ia menoleh ke arah gerbang depan dan melengos melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hei, _pinky_!"

Sakura tak menoleh, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku bicara padamu, _pink_!"

"…"

Sasuke menggeram jengkel melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia menyusul langkah Sakura dan menahan lengannya agar tidak berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura menyentak tangan Sasuke lepas. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"_Geez_, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Desis Sasuke. Jika ia tak mengingat perintah ibunya tadi untuk menemani Sakura, ia pasti sudah meninggalkan gadis itu sekarang. Eh, tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi anak baik yang selalu mendengarkan kata Ibu?

"Bila kau menganggapku menyebalkan, tak seharusnya kau menahanku pergi, _Baka_!"

Urat kekesalan Sasuke mulai muncul. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan gadis yang berani membentaknya dan mengatainya bodoh pula. "Apa kau tak ingat perkataan Ibuku tadi, hah? Dia menyuruhku menemanimu ke sekolah."

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata anak yang patuh terhadap ibunya," Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi _baasan _tak ada di sini, dia tak akan melihat kita."

Sasuke tahu, ia sudah kalah berdebat dengan Sakura. Tetapi masalahnya, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Sehingga ia tetap berpegang pada argumennya semula. "Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk melanggar perintah ibuku, begitu? Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, pasti aku yang akan disalahkan, _baka_!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Uchiha. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sakura menggeram jengkel.

"Yeah, kau benar." Sahut Sasuke sinis. "Aku tak lupa wajah ketakutanmu kemarin di kereta. Baru pertama kali melihat segerombolan orang, eh?"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat sekarang. Ia berusaha membantah. "T-tidak. Aku hanya takut tersesat, dan Konoha adalah kota yang besar, aku—" Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki melewati Sakura seraya membenamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. "Berarti kau takut. Jika tak ada aku, kau pasti sudah tersesat di kereta. Dasar bodoh."

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak menahan emosi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang keceplosan mengatakan hal tersebut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyusul langkah Sasuke dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Yeah, tapi sepertinya kau senang sekali kemarin saat aku memegang tanganmu." Balas Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dalam mimpimu."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. Diselingi dengan perdebatan sengit dari mulai dari nafsu makan Sakura yang seperti babi sampai bentuk rambut Sasuke yang seperti ayam.

Setelah menaiki kereta selama lima belas menit, sampailah mereka di depan bangunan Konoha _High School_. Tampak di depan gerbang sekolah, berdiri seorang gadis berambut indigo yang Sakura kenali sebagai Hyuuga Hinata.

Melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang, Hinata berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura yang terkejut akan tindakan gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit menegang.

Tahu kalau ia tak diperlukan dalam situasi canggung ini, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dan berlari menuju sosok berambut pirang—Ino—yang baru saja muncul. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua saja.

"_O-ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Hn. _Ohayou_, Hinata." Sasuke berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang. Meskipun sedari tadi perutnya terasa berdesir tak karuan sejak melihat gadis itu di depan sekolah. "Ada apa?"

"A-ano…" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. Mukanya memerah, ia menundukkan mukanya, tak berani menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu. "_G-gomen_, jika aku menganggumu. Bi-bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Hinata menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata padanya. Meskipun dari luar ia tampak tenang, tapi sesungguhnya ia berusaha menekan suara detak jantungnya yang mendadak menggila.

"A-aku…" Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke dan berbicara dengan lantang. "A-aku menyukaimu Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tertegun.

Hinata membungkuk rendah. "K-kumohon, jadilah kekasihku."

Suara hembusan angin memainkan helai rambut mereka. Seorang gadis yang membungkuk rendah dan pemuda yang berdiri mematung tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"_Cepatlah nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku yakin dia akan senang mendengarnya." _

"_Karena kau sahabatku."_

"_Gomen, karena aku sudah menjadi sahabat yang buruk. Aku tidak menyangka, kita akan menyukai gadis yang sama."_

Suara bel terdengar keras. Tapi tak menyurutkan posisi kedua manusia itu saat ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berpikir sebelum berkata dengan tegas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Hinata merubah posisinya dan berdiri tegak menghadap Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata."K-kenapa?" tanyanya parau. Suaranya bergetar.

Pemuda tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak tega melihat air mata Hinata. "Aku, belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu."

Hinata memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mata di pipinya, tapi sekeras apapun ia mengelapnya, air mata itu terus saja keluar.

Sasuke mendengar suara isakan Hinata. Membuat ia merasa kalau dirinya adalah laki-laki paling brengsek di dunia.

"_G-gomen_." Hinata mencoba berbicara. "M-maaf, a-aku telah menganggu waktumu." _Kami-sama_, sakit sekali. Hinata tak kuat menahan air matanya lagi, ia berlari melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Ia memukul tembok di sampingnya kesal, "_Kuso_."

Dan kelopak sakura yang berguguran menjadi saksi bisu Sasuke kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N **: Sesuai janji, aku apdet fic ini seminggu kemudian, hehehe :p Maaf kalau ada yang nggak suka adegan SasuHina di atas, soalnya itu penting buat perkembangan plot cerita. Janji deh, abis ini aku nggak bakal buat adegan SasuHina lagi, chapter depan akan terfokus pada hubungan SasuSakuNaru :D

Aku udah bikin chapter empatnya sih. Dan semakin banyak yang review seperti chapter lalu, semakin cepat aku apdet fic ini. Hahaha :D soalnya review itu lah yang memotivasi aku bikin cerita.

Balas review non login dulu ya, yang login silakan cek PM

**Guest (1) : **Makasih reviewnya, udah kilat kannn?

**poetrie-chan ga login :** Makasih reviewnya, ini udah lanjut kok.

**Uchiha rhizu-chan** : Makasih ya reviewnya. Makasih juga udah dibilang keren, terharuuuuu XD. Ekspresi Sasuke? Aku bayanginnya dia malah masang muka bloon *kicked* Oke, ini udah apdet.

**Ucucubi** : Makasih reviewnya, ini udah kilat kann?

**Hikari ndychan BlackOnyx no login** : Makasih reviewnya, makasih juga udah dibilang seru, hehehe :p Oke, ini udah kilat kannn?

**Hidan cantik** : Makasih reviewnya :* Maaf ya, kalo chap ini ada SasuHina-nya, cuma adegan ini doang kok, sumpahhh dah. Hehehe :p Baca review kamu aku jadi tambah semangat nih XD

**Guest (2)** : Makasih reviewnya. Iya, alasan aku milih Hinata di sini itu karena kondisi dan situasi. Gomen kalau gak suka. Mereka nggak pacaran kok, hehehe :p mana tega aku bikin Sakura menderita.

**Fishy ELF** : Makasih ya reviewnya. Seneng deh dibilang bagus. Oke, ini udah kilat kannn? XD

**Guest (3)** : Makasih reviewnya, ini udah kilat, kan?

Makasssiiiihhh banget buat yang review chapter lalu. *peluk peluk yang review* Gomen kalau ceritanya terkesan lambat, alurnya melompat-lompat pula. Panjang banget chapter ini yaaaaa? Maaf, jari-jariku susah berhenti kalau udah bikin cerita. Tolong kasih pendapat kalian di review ya XD

Thanks for reading

Shisylia-chan

14 Oktober 2012


	4. Chapter 4

"INOOOO!"

Sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga telah berhasil menarik perhatian seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki gerbang _Konoha High_. Ia melihat sosok merah muda yang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oi, Sakuraaaaa."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu—sebut saja Haruno Sakura—menepuk bahu Ino pelan. Ia tersenyum, "_Ohayou_."

"_Ohayou_ juga, _forehead_." Canda Ino.

Mendengar sebutan yang dilontarkan Ino padanya, kontan membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menatap tajam ke arah temannya itu. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, _Pig_. Itu memalukan."

Ino terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Jangan ngambek begitu, Sakura. Salah sendiri punya jidat lebar." Sahut Ino seraya menyentil dahi Sakura pelan.

"_Ittai_." Sakura mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru saja disentil oleh Ino. Meskipun sentilan gadis bermata biru itu bisa dikatakan cukup pelan, tetapi kuku jari Ino yang panjang dan lentik membuat dahinya terasa sedikit kebas. "Sakit tahu."

Ino mengangkat bahunya enteng, mengacuhkan ocehan Sakura dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju gedung KHS.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Kenapa semua orang pagi ini bertingkah menyebalkan padanya? Pertama Sasuke dan sekarang Ino? Orang kota memang suka bertingkah aneh, pikirnya.

"Sakura. Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ?" suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis pirang itu tampak berdiri di tengah tangga seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Sakura tersenyum—sepertinya ia sudah melupakan ejekan Ino terhadapnya—dan berjalan menuju sahabatnya itu. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap kedua sosok yang menghilang di balik gedung belakang sekolah. Meskipun tak terlihat jelas, tapi Sakura yakin kalau mereka adalah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ada setitik rasa penasaran dalam diri Sakura. Apalagi mengingat ekspresi Hinata yang tampak agak tegang ketika berpapasan dengannya di gerbang tadi. Baru saja Sakura ingin melangkahkan kaki mengikuti kedua muda-mudi itu jika teriakan Ino tak mencegahnya.

"Sakura. Kenapa kau hanya diam di situ saja? Cepat kemari!"

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir mengikuti rasa penasarannya itu. Menguping pembicaaan orang lain, sepertinya bukan dirinya saja. Untuk apa ia mengikuti bocah Uchiha itu?

"Ya, Inooooo. Aku datang!"

**.**

**.**

**Tsukiatte Kudasai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC (But I'm trying so hard not to make it)**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

Suasana koridor pagi itu terlihat ramai daripada biasanya. Padahal sekarang baru saja memasuki hari kedua sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, tetapi murid-murid sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk menyambut tahun ini. Apalagi sebabnya kalau bukan karena masuknya seorang pewaris Uchiha ke sekolah mereka ini. Tampan, pintar, kaya, membuat gadis-gadis di sekolah rela berdesak-desakkan di koridor hanya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati. Tak diragukan lagi, titel 'Pangeran Sekolah' akan segera disandang oleh pemuda es ini.

Dimana-mana terdengar bunyi kikikan gadis-gadis yang membuat kuping Sakura terasa panas. Setelah memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_, ia membanting pintu lokernya itu keras. Membuat Ino yang berada di samping Sakura terheran-heran.

"_Ne_, apa ada yang menganggumu?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Ino menyusul Sakura. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal?"

"Aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesal!" Bantah Sakura, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

"Ayolah, ceritakan. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggumu." Desak Ino.

Ino benar-benar keras kepala, pikir Sakura. Tahu kalau Ino pasti tidak akan menyerah untuk berhenti menganggunya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk meladeni sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku muak pada gadis-gadis di sekolah ini." bisik Sakura pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh gerombolan klub _cheers _yang berdiri di koridor Mereka sedari tadi saling kikik dan sikut sambil menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tak suka cara mereka menyebutkan nama bocah Uchiha itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap jahil ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu dan merangkul lengannya. "_Ne_, kau cemburu?"

Sakura hampir saja terjungkal mendengar perkataan Ino. "A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Mengaku sajalah. Aku tidak lupa wajah merahmu kemarin saat menyebutkan nama Uchiha. Kau menyukainya bukan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya, _pig_!"

Ino terkekeh-kekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia mengibaskan tangannya enteng, seakan memaklumi. "Tidak perlu malu, _forehead_."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia merasa Ino sepertinya bersemangat sekali jika mereka sedang membahas tentang Uchiha Sasuke. "Lupakan saja perkataanku kemarin. Aku beritahu kau, aku sama sekali tak menyukai pemuda pantat ayam itu."

Ino sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia mengingat dengan sangat jelas saat pulang sekolah kemarin, Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ino bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta. Gadis itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya jika saja ia tak sadar kalau mereka ternyata sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas.

Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya, tak banyak orang yang berada di dalam. Hanya sekitar lima orang termasuk dirinya dan Ino. Jelas saja keterlambatan Kakashi-_sensei _sudah sangat terkenal bahkan di luar KHS, membuat sebagian murid memilih untuk berangkat lebih siang daripada bosan menunggu sang guru di kelas.

Sakura melengos pergi menuju bangkunya yang terletak di belakang kelas. Ino mengikutinya—setelah meletakkan tas di mejanya sendiri—dan duduk di depan bangku Sakura.

"Sakura, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran, "Penjelasan apa?"

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" desak Ino tak sabar.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Terserah."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit bimbang dengan pikirannya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali menceritakan masalahnya yang harus tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain, otaknya berpikir kalau ia memberitahunya pasti satu sekolah akan tahu berita tersebut dan itulah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang diam—seakan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu—membuat Ino berdecak kesal. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau tinggal bersama Uchiha?"

Mata Sakura melotot lebar, "Bagaimana kau ta—" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sering keceplosan itu.

"Kau menyebutkan alamatmu kemarin. Dan aku tinggal hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari kediaman Uchiha." Jelas Ino panjang lebar. "Jadi?"

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, ia tahu kalau dirinya tak bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan Ino kali ini. Lalu ia menceritakan tentang kerabat ayahnya yang ternyata adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana awalnya ia merasa sangat gugup harus tinggal satu atap bersama pemuda dingin itu. Kemarahannya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membentaknya kasar sehingga kekaguman Sakura pada pemuda raven itu lenyap. Meninggalkan rasa sakit hati yang sedikit masih terasa dalam diri Sakura hingga sekarang.

Tetapi di sisi lain, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidaklah sedingin yang biasanya orang-orang bayangkan. Ia tak akan lupa bagaimana Sasuke semalam melindunginya dari kerumunan manusia di kereta dan cara pemuda itu memegang tangannya.

Sakura terus menceritakan semuanya yang ia tahu tentang Sasuke kepada Ino—kecuali pada bagian Sasuke menyimpan gambar Hinata dan diam-diam pemuda itu menyukai gadis tersebut. Sakura tahu tak seharusnya ia membicarakan keburukan orang lain. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan berbagi masalah dengan sahabat yang mungkin saja bisa meringankan bebanmu?

"Rumit juga ternyata." Komentar Ino setelah Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. "Tapi itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kenapa kau begitu kesal saat tahu gadis-gadis di sekolah membicarakannya?"

Sakura mematung. Ia sedikit bingung dengan jawaban pertanyaan Ino barusan. "A-aku… um… tidak suka cara mereka memuja Sasuke. Dia tidak sesempurna seperti yang orang lain bayangkan. Ia tidak pantas digilai seperti itu. Memang apa bagusnya dia?"

"Tapi kau bilang dia juga punya sisi baiknya. Dia melindungimu saat di kereta semalam kan?"

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sakura cepat. "Tapi aku juga tak lupa dengan hinaan yang dia keluarkan. Rasanya begitu sakit saat dia menghina keluargaku."

"Jadi…" Ino menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau akan melupakan rasa bencimu padanya jika dia minta maaf?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Mungkin saja."

Ino menghela nafas lelah, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir yang kau rasakan itu bukanlah kebencian, Sakura." Ino menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Tapi kekecewaan karena pemuda yang diam-diam kau kagumi ternyata tak seperti yang kau harapkan."

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tertegun. Ia merasa disadarkan oleh sesuatu. Semua yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Jika dirinya memang membenci pemuda itu, pastinya Sakura tak akan mau berjalan di samping Sasuke, berdebat tentang hal-hal tidak penting bahkan sampai memegang tangannya.

Ino memerhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang mendadak berubah setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi. Dan Ino tahu kalau dirinya benar. Diam-diam gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu sedikit merasa simpati pada Sakura.

"_So_…" Ino mengantungkan kata-katanya. "_How do you feel about him_?"

"A-aku…" Sakura berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu."

Ino baru saja akan membuka mulutnya jika saja tak disela oleh Sakura.

"Aku bingung, Ino. Semua yang kau katakan benar. Aku memang tak membenci pemuda Uchiha itu." Sakura meluapkan segala perasaannya. "Tapi aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Kami baru sehari saling mengenal."

Ino terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan, nada frustasi dari perkataan Sakura. Jelas sekali jika Sakura memang sedang dilanda kebingungan dengan perasaannya. "Apa kau percaya istilah '_Love at First Sight'_?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Cinta itu butuh proses. Tak ada istilah cinta pandangan pertama. Ini bukanlah negeri dongeng, asal kau tahu!"

"Tapi, apa kau tertarik padanya?" desak Ino.

Ya. Ingin sekali Sakura mengatakan hal itu pada Ino. Tapi sifat keras kepalanya menghalangi gadis itu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sejak awal Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, sosok pemuda itu selalu membayangi pikirannya. Bukan karena ketampanannya, tetapi melainkan karena kedekatan emosional yang Sakura sendiri pun bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghubungkannya dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak ingin menjawab, membuat Ino berhenti mendesaknya lebih jauh. "_Daijobou_, Sakura. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Nah, Ino. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi dan kau tak boleh memotong perkataanku." Sakura menghela nafas perlahan. "Aku tak mungkin dan tak akan jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Ino—menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Dan aku mohon, kita tak usah membahasnya lagi."

Ino mengangguk.

Ya, ia tak boleh jatuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sakura berdenyut menyakitkan. Sosok pemuda berambut merah tampak jelas di pikirannya.

_Damn_

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino panik melihat Sakura memegang kepalanya—tampak kesakitan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meringis, ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya malah muncuk secara mendadak di pikirannya . "Aaaaah."

"_Hei, apakah kau percaya, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh maka permintaan kita akan terkabul?"_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. "Terkabul atau tidak itu semua tergantung Tuhan, yang terpenting Tuhan mendengar permintaanmu itu."_

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, ia bisa melihat sosok Ino yang menatapnya cemas. Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum agar sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu khawatir.

Tapi kumpulan memori itu tetap mendesak memasuki pikiran Sakura, bahkan kali ini lebih keras. Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari iris _emerald_-nya.

"_Kau punya mimpi?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Apa mimpimu?"_

"_Mimpiku adalah bisa selalu bersamamu."_

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menangis keras. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup telinga, seakan semua suara-suara di pikirannya berasal dari luar. Kepalanya sangat sakit, tolong.

"_Aku bingung. Tuhan memberi kita dua kaki untuk berjalan, dua tangan untuk memegang, dua telinga untuk mendengar dan dua mata untuk melihat. Tetapi mengapa Tuhan hanya menganugerahkan sekeping hati pada kita?"_

"_Karena Tuhan telah memberikan sekeping lagi hati pada seseorang untuk kita mencarinya. Itulah yang disebut Cinta."_

"AAAAHHHH!_"_

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, kontan membuat semua siswa di kelas bergegas mengerumuni gadis itu. Terlihat Sakura yang berteriak kesakitan sambil menangis, hal itu tentu saja membuat semua orang panik.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."_

Sasori-_kun?_

Tepat ketika nama itu terlintas di benaknya, tubuh Sakura mulai limbung. Ia tentu akan jatuh ke lantai jika saja tidak ada lengan kokoh seorang pemuda berambut raven yang menahannya.

.

.

Sungguh, sekarang Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Pertama, ketika ia disuruh ibunya untuk berangkat bersama Sakura, ia sama sekali tak membantahnya. Kedua, pemuda itu telah menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis—meskipun sebenarnya hal itu sudah sering ia lakukan—yang dianggapnya 'sedikit' istimewa. Dan sekarang pemuda itu malah menolong seorang gadis berambut aneh dan cerewet, menggendongnya menuju UKS, ditambah menungguinya pula.

Sangat bukan Uchiha sekali. Mudah-mudahan nenek moyangnya tak menangis mengetahui pewarisnya bersikap seperti ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke sedang duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Sakura sekarang. Ia hanya dipaksa oleh Shizune-_sensei_ untuk menjaga ruangan ini karena wanita itu harus mengajar di kelas lain. Dan jika pemuda itu tidak mau, Shizune-_sensei_ mengancamnya akan memberikan nilai merah pada mata pelajaran Biologi di raport untuknya nanti. _Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan._

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Gadis itu mengerjap menatap Sasuke yang memandang dingin padanya. "S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Pandangannya lalu berpindah, ia memandang berkeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Sakura tampak bingung sesaat, sebelum tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang terjadi. Mendadak ia bangun ke posisi duduk—membuat Sasuke terkaget.

"AAAHHH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, _BAKAAA_?" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak histeris. Ia mengambil bantal besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke

"A-apa? Hei—" Sasuke berhasil menangkap bantal yang dilempar Sakura. Tapi ternyata bantal kedua sudah mengarah ke pemuda itu, membuatnya terkena lemparan tepat di wajah.

Sakura terus melemparkan benda apapun di sekelilingnya ke arah Sasuke, termasuk sebuah tongkat _baseball _di samping kasur.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu membelalakkan matanya. "Kau ingin membunuhku? Hah?" Tapi tongkat itu sudah terlanjur dilempar Sakura, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu harus menunduk agar benda itu tak mengenai kepalanya.

Karena tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tangan Sakura, menahannya untuk tidak melemparkan benda apapun lagi. "Berhenti melempariku, _pink_!"

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke sebal. "Menjauh dariku, ayam! Kau benar-benar tak pun—"

Sakura tiba-tiba diam. Ia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya karena Sasuke sudah memekapkan tangannya di mulut Sakura sehingga celotehannya teredam. "_Geez_, kau cerewet sekali." Desis Sasuke jengkel.

Sakura benar-benar kesal. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang karena kedua tangan dan mulutnya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia berusaha menendang Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya yang bebas.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Ia heran mengapa ada gadis yang berusaha menendangnya untuk menjauh. Padahal ia yakin hampir semua perempuan di sekolah pasti akan merelakan segalanya hanya untuk menggantikan posisi Sakura saat ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura ke atas kasur dan menindihnya. Sehingga posisi mereka sekarang Sasuke berada di atas sedangkan Sakura di bawahnya.

Muka mereka sudah sangat memerah karena menahan kesal dan malu. Keduanya bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing, hidung mereka saling bergesekan.

Sakura menatap wajah pemuda di atasnya itu. Ekspresi serius di wajah Sasuke entah mengapa membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

_Damn, he looks so hot._

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia berusaha bersikap tenang. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk tetap dalam posisi itu dan tidak segera beranjak dari atas kasur. Sesaat kemudian ia menemukan dirinya tenggelam ke dalam kolam hijau bening yang adalah bola mata Sakura.

"Ehem!"

Keduanya refleks saling melepaskan diri dan menoleh, mendapati Shizune-_sensei_ yang sedang memandangi mereka. Wanita itu memasang ekspresi geli di wajahnya. Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya di atas kasur, berusaha terlihat tak peduli karena dipergoki seperti itu.

Sementara Sakura, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi malu di wajahnya.

Tetapi sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang Shizune berhasil memecah keheningan canggung di ruangan itu.

"_Ne_, Shizune-_sensei_. Apa tidak apa-apa aku beristirahat di sini?"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat menegang ketika mendengar suara itu.

Hyuuga Hinata sedang berdiri di belakang Shizune. Matanya tampak sembab seperti habis menangis.

Tak ingin satu ruangan dengan gadis berambut indigo itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, menghiraukan panggilan Shizune terhadapnya, dan menghilang di balik koridor.

Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar, ia bisa merasakan matanya kembali memanas. Ternyata cinta pertamanya telah pergi dan memang tak akan kembali lagi.

Sakura menatap Hinata simpati, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Bukannya ia ingin mencampuri masalah orang lain, tetapi entah mengapa hatinya bisa merasakan sakit yang dialami gadis bermata lavender itu.

Sakura berdiri dari kasurnya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, melewati Hinata dan Shizune yang berdiri di sana.

Sakura sedikit membungkuk, "_Arigatou sensei_ atas bantuannya. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas saja."

Wanita berambut pendek itu menatap Sakura dengan khawatir. "Apa benar kau sudah sehat, Sakura-_chan_? Lebih baik kau berisitirahat di sini saja."

Sakura tersenyum menenangkan. "_Daijobou_. Aku sehat kok."

Tampaknya Shizune kurang percaya dengan pernyataan Sakura, mengingat teman-teman sekelasnya mengatakan jika Sakura menangis dan berteriak histeris sambil memegang kepalanya sebelum dibawa ke UKS. Tapi ia tak memaksa Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Shizune tersenyum lembut. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa bilang padaku."

"_Hai, arigatou sensei_."

.

.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap sebal pada Kakashi-_sensei _yang sedang mengajarkan trigonometri di depan kelas. Seberapa kalipun ia berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya, tetap saja kepalanya tak bisa diajak berkerjasama. Naruto menduga, mungkin kapasitas memori di otaknya sudah terlalu penuh dan perlu diformat ulang.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik bangku kosong di belakangnya, tempat duduk Haruno Sakura. Menurut informasi dari Ino, tadi pagi Sakura berteriak kesakitan dan langsung dibawa ke UKS. Mendengar berita ini tentu membuat Naruto sangat cemas. Jika saja ia tak dilarang Kakashi untuk pergi menjenguk Sakura, sudah pasti sekarang dirinya sedang berada di samping gadis itu.

Dan kemana si Sasuke-_teme_ itu? Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan menghilang? Batin Naruto jengkel.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di bangkunya—persis di sebelah Naruto. Kedua mata lavendernya terlihat merah dan sesekali terdengar suara isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit jengah juga. Pasalnya, gadis ini pernah mengisi hatinya dan Naruto tentu tak semudah itu melupakannya. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu selalu tersenyum.

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?

"_S-sensei_,"

Suara serak Hinata membuat Kakashi menghentikan penjelasannya. "Ya, ada apa Hyuuga?"

"B-boleh aku ke UKS? A-aku merasa tak enak badan."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Silakan."

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit membungkuk ke arah Kakashi. "_Arigatou_." Dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kelas.

Naruto menatap punggung Hinata dengan perasaan khawatir. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu bersikap seperti ini. Meskipun Hinata sedih, ia selalu berusaha tersenyum dan tidak pernah terlihat menangis. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar cemas.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya. "Boleh aku ke UKS?"

Kakashi terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai membuatmu ingin ke UKS?"

"A-aku…" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan. Ia berusaha memikirkan alasan yang bagus agar gurunya itu mengijinkan Naruto pergi. Jika ia mengatakan ingin menemani Hinata, pasti Kakashi tak akan mengijinkan—sama seperti saat ia meminta ijin untuk menemui Sakura. "A-aku… um… merasa tidak sehat, _sensei_." Seru Naruto berpura-pura kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

Kakashi menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum berkata tegas. "Tidak."

"A-apa? T-tapi _sensei_—" Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya,tampak hendak memprotes.

Kakashi menyela, "Tidak, Namikaze."

"Tapi perutku sakit."

"Bertahanlah, kau itu laki-laki."

Naruto cemberut. "Tapi _sensei_, ini tidak adil. Kenapa Hinata di—"

"Aku tidak menerima protes. Duduklah kembali."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak."

Kakashi kembali menerangkan materi yang sempat tertunda tadi. Naruto kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku. Terdengar tawa kecil dari beberapa siswa di kelas, merasa simpati melihat nasib Naruto yang tidak diijinkan Kakashi-_sensei_ keluar.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku dan melipat tangannya. Pemuda itu menatap Kakashi jengkel, membayangkan kedua tanduk terpasang di kepala gurunya itu.

"Namikaze."

Panggilan dari gurunya membuat wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah. Ia menatap antusias ke arah Kakashi. Apa mungkin _sensei_ akan membiarkanku pergi?

"Ya, _sensei_?" seru Naruto semangat.

"Kuperhatikan dari tadi kau melamun terus. Mengapa kau tidak maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal yang kubuat?"

Naruto melotot.

Kakashi tersenyum.

Yang lain tertawa.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang saaaaanngat panjang.

.

.

Sakura menelusuri koridor yang cukup luas itu. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana Sasuke pergi. Sedari awal dirinya memang sama sekali tak berniat ke kelas. Ia hanya berniat mencari Sasuke dan ingin memarahinya habis-habisan.

Sungguh, Sakura tak berniat untuk menghibur Sasuke atau macam tindakan lain seperti itu. Gadis itu hanya merasa kalau ia belum cukup puas memarahi Sasuke. Pertama, karena Sasuke telah membuat seorang gadis yang menangis. Kedua, karena pemuda itu sudah berani membantingnya. Dan parahnya, mengapa Sakura tampak tak berkutik saat bocah Uchiha itu ada di atasnya?

Menyebalkan.

Hampir semua tempat sudah dikunjungi Sakura, dan ia tak berhasil menemukan pemuda sialan itu. Sempat terlintas di benaknya mungkin saja Sasuke membolos dan sekarang sedang berada di rumah. Tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu, karena menurut Sakura pengamanan di sekolah ini cukup ketat untuk tidak membiarkan satu pun siswanya untuk kabur. Eww, terdengar seperti penjara, eh?

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia bisa melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohon-pohon besar. Angin berhembus perlahan memainkan kelopak-kelopak itu, menerbangkannya kemudian menghempaskannya perlahan ke tanah.

"_Sugoi_," bisik Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan aroma bunga yang semerbak. Gadis itu mencoba menyentuh kelopak sakura yang gugur di udara.

Pohon-pohon Sakura berbaris berderet seperti pilar-pilar merah muda yang mempercantik halaman, seolah menemani siapapun yang sedang menikmati keindahan di sana.

Dan Sakura bisa menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang bersender pada sebuah pohon. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut rambutnya.

Sakura merasa _déjà vu_ akan pemandangan ini. Mengingatkannya pada sosok Sasuke yang dilihatnya kemarin di balik jendela kelas. Padahal peristiwa itu baru terjadi kemarin, tapi kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali?

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang bisa membuat Sasuke terbangun. Aneh sekali, padahal sebelumnya ia berniat untuk memarahi pemuda itu, bahkan memukulnya. Tapi kenapa saat dirinya melihat wajah itu keyakinannya menjadi goyah?

Sakura berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda Uchiha itu tapi ternyata tidak ada reaksi apapun. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tertidur.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, membuat helai rambut depan Sasuke berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura tersenyum geli, ia dengan lembut merapikan helai rambut Sasuke. Jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh pipi pemuda tampan itu, menelusuri garis rahangnya yang tegas dan mendadak matanya terpaku pada bibir sang pemuda.

_Sial, apa yang kulakukan?_

Sakura langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa terbawa suasana seperti itu. Sungguh, Sakura tak mengerti kenapa pemuda tampan itu begitu membiusnya untuk mendekat. Ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Gadis itu berniat kembali ke kelas sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

_Emerald _bertemu _onyx._

Sakura menelan ludah gugup.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku…" Sakura berusaha meminimalisir degup jantungnya. Situasi ini mengingatkannya pada saat gadis itu masih menggilai paras tampan pemuda itu. "Aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Sakura berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Sakura, lalu berkata datar. "Duduklah."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu menekuk lututnya dan menopangkan dagunya di sana.

Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tampaknya tak ada satu pun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Angin kembali berhembus menemani mereka, seperti mengajak keduanya untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang menyambut sakura di musim semi.

Tak tahan akan situasi ini, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan. Mengingat sepertinya mustahil jika berharap Sasuke lah yang akan membuka mulutnya duluan. Ia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. "Sejak kapan kau terbangun?"

Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sejak kau ingin pergi."

Diam-diam Sakura menghela nafas lega. Berarti Sasuke tidak tahu kalau tadi ia diam-diam menyentuh wajah pemuda itu sehingga dirinya tak perlu bersikap canggung saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Mengapa kau di sini?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untukmu, nona."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Memangnya kau ingin jawaban seperti apa?"

Pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi menahanku pergi?"

"Agar aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang akan dimarahi jika ketahuan membolos." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Ia masih tidak menatap gadis di sebelahnya tetapi melihat pohon Sakura di depannya.

"Jadi kau ingin membuatku dalam masalah, begitu?"

"Hn."

Dahi Sakura berkedut jengkel, ia melotot sebal pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia sudah siap melontarkan segala cacian yang sudah dipersiapkannya saat sedang mencari bocah Uchiha itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja yang keluar malah sebuah pertanyaan yang tak sempat dipikirnya. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata?"

Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tampak kaget mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulutnya. _Baka_ Sakura, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik takut pada Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak merespon, membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak. Ia sadar sudah melanggar batas privasi orang lain. "_Gomen ne_, kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya juga tidak ap—"

"Aku sudah menolak Hinata."

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Sasuke menatap gadis itu heran dengan alis terangkat, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

Butuh sepersekian detik lamanya bagi Sakura untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke tadi. "APA?"

"_Geez_, kau berisik sekali." Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap Sasuke heran. Ia mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke kencang, memaksanya untuk bercerita. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menolaknya _Baka_?"

Sasuke merasa sedikit pusing karena tubuhnya didorong-dorong oleh seorang gadis yang tak disangka ternyata mempunyai tenaga badak. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sakura pada pundaknya dan menatap gadis itu jengkel. "Kau cerewet sekali. Apa kau memang perempuan?"

Sakura tak menghiraukan ejekan Sasuke padanya. Ia tetap memaksa Sasuke untuk menceritakan perihal masalah cintanya itu. "Ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Kalau tidak akan kubuat satu sekolah mengetahui jika kau sudah menolak Hinata."

Sasuke benar-benar menyesal sudah memberitahu Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan memaksanya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan." Sahut Sasuke sambil menggerutu pelan.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ia sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Aku menolaknya…" Sasuke menghentikan perkatannya. Ia tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura melainkan menatap lurus ke depan. "…karena Naruto."

Sakura melotot kaget. Tiba-tiba sebuah memori terlintas di pikirannya. Semalam dirinya tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto. Seingatnya pemuda pirang itu mengatakan kalau ia sudah rela melepaskan gadis yang disukainya itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Naruto juga menyukai Hinata, asal kau tahu."

"T-tapi bukannya Naruto sudah merelakannya padamu?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung, lalu ia menatap tajam pada gadis di sampingnya. "Kau menguping?"

Sakura meringgis tidak enak. "_Gomen_."

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Kau benar. Naruto memang mengatakan seperti itu padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sebentar, "Naruto itu sahabatku."

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin bersenang-senang dengan gadis yang disukai sahabatku sendiri." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Itu membuatku merasa seperti… pengkhianat."

Sakura menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih merelakannya?"

"Ya."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang mungkin saja akan keluar. "Hari ini kau berbicara sangat banyak Sasuke."

Pemuda Uchiha itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Bukankah itu semua karena kau yang memaksaku?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Naruto pasti sangat beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau saja." Sahut Sasuke sinis.

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia menatap Sasuke langsung ke arah kedua _onyx_ milik pemuda itu. Mata _emerald_-nya berkilat jenaka. "_Ne_, Sasuke. Aku yakin, masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang menyukaimu."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan "Dan kau tak perlu merelakannya lagi pada sahabatmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N : **Sesuai janji, aku apdet fic ini seminggu kemudian, hehehe :p Gomen kalau Sasukenya OOC, gomen lagi kalau alurnya terasa dipaksakan. Kurang bisa buat romanceee soalnya, huweeee, maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapettt T-T. Aku benar-benar berusaha kok. Entah kenapa aku ngerasa kemampuan nulis aku nurun Padahal ini udah banyak aku edit loh tadi. XD

Dan seperti biasanya, aku udah bikin chapter limanya. Dan makin banyak yang review, makin cepet aku apdetnya. Hehehe :p Oh ya, kalo bisaaaa, setiap review isinya jangan apdet kilat doang ya *dikepruks* Aku pengen tau komentar kalian, bukannya langsung nyuruh aku apdet. Hehe :p gomen kalau ada yang tersinggung *bungkukbungkuk*

Bales review non login dulu ya, yang login silakan cek PM XD

**Guest (1)** : Updated

**Hidan cantik** : Makasih reviewnya. Beneran makin menarik? Waaa, aku jadi seneng. XD Aku juga nggak suka buat Saku menderita kok. Kan kasihaaannnn Makasih semangatnya XDD Btw, aku manggil kamu apa nih? :*

**Ucucubi** : Oke, ini udah dilanjutin kok. Panggil aku Shi aja ya. XD Jangan panggil senpai. Okeee?

**Paypaypayah** : Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah apdet kok. Udah cepet kaannnn? Hehehe :p Tapi maaf, Hinata masih nongol tuh. Maklum lah, dia kan pasangannya Naruto ntar #spoiler

**Fishy ELF** : Makasih reviewnyaaaa. Makin keceee? Authornya kali yang kece, bukan fanficnya *dikepruks* hahaha XD Ini udah kilat kaaannn? Kamu panggil aku Shi aja yaaa. Oke Fishy-chaaannnn?

**Sora kamamichi** : Makasih reviewnya, makasih juga udah dibilang keren, hehehe :p Maaf telah menunggu, ini udah kilat kan Sora-chan?

**Guest (2)** : Updated

**Merin-chan** : Makasih reviewnya, makasih juga concritnya. XD Iya niihh, aku lupa nambahin subjek She hehehe :p Ini udah kilat kan, merin-chan?

**Alsharf** : Updated

**Iez ashiya** : Wah, makasih reviewnya XD makasih juga udah suka, hehehe :p jadi malu :p Ini udah aku apdet kok.

Makasiiihhhh, banget yang udah review chapter lalu. Aku seneng bacanyaaa, soalnya bikin aku semangat bikin fic, hahaha XD Tolong kasih pendapat kalian di review ya XDD

.

Thanks for reading

.

Shisylia-chan

Minggu, 21 Oktober 2012


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia menatap Sasuke langsung ke arah kedua _onyx_ milik pemuda itu. Mata _emerald_-nya berkilat jenaka. "_Ne_, Sasuke. Aku yakin, masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang menyukaimu."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan "Dan kau tak perlu merelakannya lagi pada sahabatmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Kau benar."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri. Menatap Sasuke dengan iris hijaunya yang berbinar. "Tentu saja aku benar."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Sakura, terdengar bunyi dentang bel yang menunjukkan pergantian pelajaran. Sakura melirik ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya, ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh. Cepat sekali. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengus jengkel, ia sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sini.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya—membersihkan jejak-jejak rumput yang mungkin mengotori roknya itu—lalu menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau ingin tetap di sini atau kembali ke kelas?"

"Aku di sini saja." Sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura membelalak tak percaya pada Sasuke. "Kau ingin membolos?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, mendongak menatap Sakura. "Hn. Apa itu menganggumu?"

Sakura mendelik galak ke arah Sasuke. "_Kami-sama_. Ini baru saja hari kedua masuk sekolah dan kau sudah membolos?"

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, ia berdiri dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan. Gadis itu terpaksa mendongak karena Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa itu masalah?"

Sakura menggeram jengkel. Baru sekitar satu menit yang lalu ia merasa bersimpati pada pemuda di hadapannya ini tapi tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah drastis. Mengapa tingkah bocah Uchiha ini tak bisa diduga?

Tahu kalau berdebat dengan Sasuke akan membuang waktu, Sakura memilih untuk mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Sakura melengos pergi dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

**Tsukiatte Kudasai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC (But I'm trying so hard not to make it)**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

Kakashi merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja. Pria itu melirik sejenak ke arah murid-muridnya yang mulai ribut sejak bel pergantian pelajaran. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini pelajaran kita. _Konnichiwa minna-san_." Kakashi sedikit membungkuk lalu menggeser pintu kelas.

Para siswa tampak tak terlalu mempedulikan salam dari Kakashi, mereka hanya membalas dengan enggan kemudian kembali melanjutkan obrolan dengan teman. Suasana langsung ribut, beberapa orang membuka bekal dari rumah dan memakannya. Sebagian yang lain memilih untuk bermain ponsel atau tidur.

Tapi tidak halnya dengan pemuda pirang ini. Begitu sang guru keluar kelas, langsung saja Naruto—nama laki-laki itu—melesat menuju koridor. Tangannya sibuk mengetik _e-mail_ pada Sasuke, menanyakan ada dimana ia sekarang. Naruto tak ingin lagi terlibat masalah yang disebabkan oleh sahabatnya itu karena kebiasaannya yang sering membolos.

Naruto tak lupa petuah dari Mikoto yang mengatakan kalau ia harus mengawasi Sasuke selama di sekolah. Menjaga Sasuke agar tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. Eh, memangnya Sasuke ingin berbuat apa?

Langkah kaki Naruto membawanya menuju depan ruang UKS. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menuju halaman belakang yang berada tepat di samping ruangan tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara isakan dari sana. Naruto menelan ludah, pikiran-pikiran horor memenuhi otaknya.

Pemuda bermata pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ini masih siang, tak mungkin ada hantu kan? Dengan modal nekat, Naruto menggeser pintu UKS. Ia memejamkan mata, tak berani melihat apapun nanti di hadapannya.

Naruto memberanikan diri membuka sebelah mata dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuat hati pemuda pirang itu mencelos.

Di sana Hyuuga Hinata duduk sambil menangis.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang yang menatapnya sendu. "Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng dihadapan pemuda itu. Lalu ia tersenyum. "A-ada apa?"

Naruto duduk di samping gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan khawatir. Perutnya terasa berdesir ketika dirinya melihat langsung ke dalam iris lavender Hinata. Ah, ternyata ia masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. "Jangan ditahan, menangislah kalau kau mau."

Hinata terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia masih merasa canggung jika berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Ia tak lupa insiden penolakan yang dilakukannya terhadap Naruto seminggu yang lalu. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah

"Kadang-kadang kalau kita menangis itu wajar. Itu bukan berarti kau lemah, kau tahu?"

Bibir Hinata bergetar, ia menutup mulutnya—berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Tapi ternyata air mata itu tak dapat ditahannya, ia menangis lagi.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Ketika ingin menyentuh bahu Hinata, Naruto sedikit ragu. Ia merasa kalau ia tak berhak melakukan ini semua. Dan entah kenapa itu terasa tidak benar. Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. Lalu memilih untuk menepuk bahu gadis itu, menenangkannya sebagai seorang teman.

.

.

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan kelas sekarang. Ia sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu mencoba mengintip melalui celah pintu, tak ada guru. Baguslah. Sakura menggeser pintu kelas pelan, tapi hal itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian semua siswa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Suasana sunyi mendadak menyelimuti kelas. Sakura tersenyum canggung. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Ino yang menerjangnya dan membuat gadis merah muda itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"SAKURA, KENAPA KAU DI SINI? APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

Sakura reflek menutup kupingnya. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino dari bahunya. "Berhenti berteriak, _pig_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu menuju bangkunya. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Aku sangat khawatir tahu ketika kau teriak-teriak pagi tadi." Omelnya sambil duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura nyengir tidak enak. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya jika saja tidak dipotong oleh seorang gadis bercepol dua. "Ya ampun, kenapa kau di sini Haruno-_san_? Apakah tidak lebih baik kau ke UKS saja?"

Sakura menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat sedang bertanya khawatir padanya. Ia berusaha mengingat nama gadis di hadapannya ini. Rupanya insiden pagi tadi membuatnya sedikit, eerrr… terkenal?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kami tidak khawatir? Tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak sambil menangis. Kami semua mengira kau terkena penyakit ganas atau kerasukan hantu, tahu!" bentak Ino.

Wajah Sakura menghangat. Ia mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Dimana saat itu Sakura menjerit seperti orang gila. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, betapa memalukannya gadis itu tadi.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan topik. "Ah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut cokelat tadi. "Kau Tenten kan?"

Tenten sedikit terkejut akan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menegurnya, "E-eh, iya?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Panggil aku Sakura saja, Tenten-_chan_." Sahutnya riang.

Tenten tersenyum kecil, ia lalu mengangguk. Gadis bermata cokelat itu menarik sebuah bangku dan menempatkannya di dekat meja Sakura. Entah kenapa sikap Sakura yang cenderung riang menariknya untuk lebih mengenal gadis itu. Sebagai teman tentu saja.

"Oh ya, nanti kalian ingin masuk klub apa?" tanya Sakura membuka topik.

Kedua teman sekelasnya itu berpikir sejenak, sedangkan Sakura menunggu dengan antusias. Ia berharap kalau keduanya juga memilih klub yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk klub _Ikebana_." Sahut Ino mantap.

Sakura membelalak tidak percaya. "Kau bisa merangkai bunga?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tentu saja aku bisa. Orangtuaku mempunyai toko bunga terbesar di Konoha, asal kau tahu."

Wow, Sakura menelan ludah. "Menakjubkan." Lalu ia menatap ke arah Tenten. "Kalau kau, Tenten-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja klub _aikido_." Seru Tenten mantap.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tentu saja, Tenten yang berpenampilan sedikit tomboy pasti akan memilih klub yang berkaitan dengan olahraga tersebut, sangat berkebalikan dengan Ino yang cenderung modis dan '_cewek banget'_.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di atas meja seraya menopangkan dagunya. "Aku bingung, menurut kalian lebih baik aku ikut klub memasak atau karate?"

"Memasak."

"Karate."

Keduanya berbicara bersamaan. Sakura melongo.

Ino menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Hei, apa maksudmu dengan Karate lebih baik? Tentu saja Sakura harus mengikuti klub yang memang ditujukan untuk perempuan."

Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan, ia berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Jaman sekarang seorang perempuan pun harus mempunyai kemampuan bela diri."

Sakura meringis, ia tak menyangka pertanyaan kecil tadi bisa menimbulkan adu mulut seperti ini. Sakura melerai Ino dan Tenten. "Sudahlah, nanti biar kupikirkan sendiri."

Suara pintu digeser menarik perhatian semua orang di kelas. Nara Shikamaru—sang ketua kelas—berdiri di depan pintu. "Semua murid kelas 10-4 diminta ke kelas selanjutnya sekarang." Katanya malas.

Suasana kelas langsung ribut. Para gadis berbondong-bondong keluar, tampak bersemangat sekali memasuki kelas tersebut. Tapi tidak halnya dengan sekumpulan laki-laki di kelas, mereka mendesah malas.

Sakura mencoba mengingat jadwal hari ini. Tapi pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Karena penasaran, Sakura menarik lengan baju Ino—yang baru saja beranjak dari bangkunya—lalu bertanya. "Memangnya pelajaran apa sekarang?"

Ino melotot tak percaya. "Kau lupa?"

Sakura nyengir.

"Sekarang pelajaran PKK, Sakura." Bukan Ino yang menjawab, melainkan Tenten yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

PKK? Berarti itu sama saja dengan memasak.

Sakura menelan ludah.

Oh tidak.

.

.

Sungguh, sekarang Sakura benar-benar menyesal tidak mengikuti Sasuke saja untuk membolos. Jika tahu pelajaran kedua adalah kelas memasak, ia lebih baik tidur di halaman sekolah sambil menikmati keindahan kelopak sakura. Hal itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan baginya daripada berkutat di dapur.

Pasalnya, ia sudah mencoba membuat kue untuk ketiga kalinya. Tapi tetap saja hasil masakannya itu masih tidak layak untuk dimakan. Sudah puluhan kali Kurenai-_sensei _memarahinya karena membuat dapur berantakan dan oven sempat terbakar.

Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain malah cekikikan melihat gadis merah muda tersebut dimarahi oleh sang guru dan tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membantu Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Haruno. Apa kau tidak pernah ke dapur sebelumnya?" omel Kurenai setelah Sakura salah menuangkan gula dengan garam ke adonan.

Sakura meringis kecil.

Kurenai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang buta sekali dalam urusan dapur. Wanita itu mencoba sabar, ia melirik bahan-bahan yang masih tersisa. "Nah, sekarang lupakan soal kue itu. Aku ingin melihatmu membuat kue kering. Apa kau bisa?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Kurenai lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali memeriksa kue-kue buatan siswa yang lain.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Aku menarik perkataanku tadi. Menurutku kau lebih baik kau masuk klub karate daripada klub memasak."

Sakura cemberut. Ia melewati Ino menuju rak yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Ia tahu kalau dirinya memang sangat buruk dalam bidang ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai memasak. Jika gadis itu sedang sendirian di rumah, pasti ia akan mengobrak-abrik isi dapur dan membuat eksperimen kecil-kecilan sehingga dirinya dimarahi oleh sang ibu.

Sakura mengambil tepung dan telur dari dalam rak. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah _kitchen set _dan mengambil sebuah mangkok besar. Sakura menuangkan semua bahan-bahan yang diambilnya tadi dan mulai mengocok.

Ino berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu tampak sangat serius mengaduk adonan. Diam-diam Ino tersenyum kecil. "_Ne_, Sakura. Kenapa tadi kau ingin masuk klub memasak?"

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Ino, lalu matanya kembali fokus ke adonan yang sedang dibuatnya itu. "Hobiku adalah memasak, kau tahu?"

Ino menganga tak percaya. "Kalau kau memang hobi memasak, seharusnya kau bisa lebih baik dari ini!"

Sakura mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Ino. Diam-diam Sakura melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan kue buatan mereka masing-masing dan sekarang hanya tinggal menghiasnya saja. Membuat gadis merah muda itu mengakui kalau dirinyalah yang paling buruk di kelas memasak ini.

"Aku tak tahu Ino. Sepertinya aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk memasak." Tukas Sakura jengkel. Matanya masih terfokus pada adonan di hadapannya.

Ino tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia baru saja ingin membuka mulut jika saja Kurenai-_sensei _tak menginterupsinya. "Yamanaka. Daripada kau menganggu Haruno, lebih baik kau selesaikan kuemu dulu."

Ino tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan sang guru. Ia buru-buru berjalan kembali menuju mejanya dan kembali menghias kuenya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena sahabat pirangnya itu berhenti mengerecokinya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada kue yang akan dibuatnya itu. Gadis itu menuang madu dan gula ke dalam mangkuk, lalu mengaduknya sampai rata.

Gerakan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia menoleh. Namikaze Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil nyengir lebar. Pandangan mata pemuda itu mengarah ke Kurenai.

"_Gomenasai, sensei_. Aku terlambat." Sahutnya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mengapa kau terlambat tuan…" Wanita itu sengaja mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Namikaze. Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Sambar Naruto cepat.

Kurenai mendesah lelah. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menatap salah satu muridnya itu tajam. "Ya, tuan Namikaze. Apa kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

Naruto cengengesan. "Aku tadi ada keperluan sebentar, _sensei. Gomen,_ saya janji tak akan telat lagi."

Wanita berambut ikal itu berpikir sejenak, menimbang apakah pemuda pirang di hadapannya pantas diijinkan masuk atau tidak. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel istirahat. Pandangannya kembali ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kau kuijinkan mengikuti kelasku."

Naruto melonjak girang.

"Tapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk membuat kue. Bagaimana jika kau membantu nona Haruno saja. Apa kau mau?" tanya Kurenai seraya melipat tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Membantu Sakura? Tentu saja dengan senang hati pemuda itu akan menerimanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada gurunya itu, Naruto langsung menyambar celemek yang menggantung di dekat pintu, memakainya, dan berlari menuju Sakura yang sedang sibuk membentuk adonan menjadi bulatan kecil.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menoleh, melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan Sakura. Matanya menangkap beberapa adonan kue yang sudah sudah terbentuk di atas loyang. "Sepertinya enak."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Semoga saja." Sahutnya sambil mengangkat loyang, berniat untuk memasukannya ke dalam _oven_.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sakura menutup pintu _oven_. "Aku sudah membuat tiga kue dan semuanya gagal."

Naruto melotot. "Wow, tak disangka."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia mengambil tumpukan alat-alat kotor yang tadi dipakainya untuk membuat kue dan menaruhnya di wastafel. Gadis itu baru saja ingin mencucinya jika saja Naruto tak mencegahnya.

"Eh, biar aku saja." Naruto mengambil sabun di tangan Sakura. Lalu pemuda itu mulai mencuci alat-alat dapur tersebut. "Gadis cantik tak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti ini." tambahnya.

Sakura tertawa geli. Ia meninju bahu Naruto pelan. "Gombal."

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura mengambil kain lap lalu mulai membersihkan meja yang tadi dipakainya itu. Diam-diam mata Naruto mengawasi Sakura yang sedang serius melakukan tugasnya.

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Naruto padanya menoleh heran. "Ada apa?"

Naruto megerjapkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Damn_, apa yang kulakukan?

Sakura masih melihat Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Iris _emerald_nya menatap langsung ke arah mata _Sapphire_ Naruto. Pemuda itu merasa kalau Sakura berniat menelanjanginya lewat tatapan itu. Muka Naruto menghangat, buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Sakura tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia masih menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening bingung ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau sakit?" Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Naruto refleks melangkah mundur. Ia merasa _déjà vu_. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan semalam. Dimana pada saat itu Sakura mencoba menjahilinya dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang tersandung batu. Benar-benar memalukan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang kakinya kemudian menghela nafas lega. Tidak ada batu di sini, tidak mungkin kan ia akan jatuh lagi? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memegang dahi Naruto. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dan tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

BRUUUKKK

Suara gaduh mendadak memenuhi ruangan itu. Ino mendadak kehilangan keseimbangannya karena Naruto yang tak sengaja menyandung kakinya. Menyebabkan kedua manusia pirang itu terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit.

Ino merasakan beban berat yang menghimpitnya. Lalu ia mendongak dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menindihnya. Ino menggeram jengkel dan menjitak kepala pirang jabrik itu dengan keras.

BLETAK

"_Ittai_." Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dirasanya akan benjol. Pemuda itu bangun dari posisinya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ino bangun.

Setelah Ino beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya itu, ia menatap Naruto tajam. "_BAKA _NARUTO!"

Naruto nyengir.

Sakura meringis.

Yang lain tertawa.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup menerbangkan kelopak sakura. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Bertanya-tanya apa keputusannya memang benar merelakan Hinata pada sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, tak biasanya ia bersikap melankolis begini hanya dikarenakan seorang gadis. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, tak lupa sambil mengambil tasnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana.

Tepat saat ia memasuki bangunan tersebut, bunyi bel bergema menandakan waktu istirahat. Dalam sekejap saja koridor yang tadinya lenggang mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin ke kantin.

Terdengar kikikan para gadis begitu Sasuke lewat. Pemuda itu mengeluh pelan ketika melihat gerembolan anak _cheers_ yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Yah, dimanapun sama saja kan?

Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tidak mendapati satu orang pun di dalam. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kertas jadwal yang ditempel di dinding, membaca mata pelajaran jam ke dua. Ternyata PKK, pantas saja. Lalu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya di paling belakang. Menaruh tas dan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone.

Selalu seperti ini. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun ke kantin semenjak SMP. Ia tidak ingin ketenangannya terusik oleh sekumpulan gadis penggemarnya. Ia merasa risih jika diperhatikan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Terdapat tiga belas e-mail dari Naruto dan lima panggilan tak terjawab dari orang yang sama. Semua isi dari pesan itu kurang lebih menanyakan dimana Sasuke sekarang dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak membolos pelajaran. Siapa peduli, eh?

Sasuke langsung menghapus semua pesan itu dari _inbox_-nya dan menaruh kembali ponselnya. Terdengar lagu _One more night _mengalun dari earphone. Sasuke melipat tangannya seraya memejamkan mata menikmati lagu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, datang serombongan murid 10-4 yang memasuki kelas. Mereka membawa bungkusan kecil yang sepertinya adalah hasil masakan dari pelajaran PKK tadi.

Sebagian besar dari para siswa di kelas membawa bekal masing-masing dari rumah. Mengikuti himbauan dari sang kepala sekolah—Tsunade—untuk lebih baik membawa makanan daripada membeli di kantin. Tercium aroma dari macam-macam bento yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan bau yang biasa di ciumnya saat mengunjungi supermarket di bagian makanan.

Sasuke masih tampak tak peduli. Ia masih mememjamkan matanya menikmati lagu sebelum sebuah tepukan di bahu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke lantas mencopot _earphone_ dari sebelah telingannya dan menatap tajam pada orang yang telah menganggunya tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia tak mempedulikan _death glare_ Sasuke yang mengarah padanya. "Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Siapa?"

Naruto menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya itu. Mata _onyx _Sasuke menangkap beberapa teman SMP-nya. Sebut saja Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Pemuda Uchiha itu berpikir sebentar. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia bergabung dengan mereka. Mengingat hubungan Sasuke dengan teman-temannya itu yang terbilang _cukup_ akrab. Daripada hanya mendekam sendirian di pojok membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kesepian saja.

Naruto mengangkat alis heran begitu mendapati sahabatnya itu yang diam saja. Lalu ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Halooooo, bumi pada Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Jadi, kau mau ikut kan?"

"Hn."

Naruto nyengir lebar. Pemuda pirang itu lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari-lari kecil menuju teman-temannya tanpa mempedulikan protes Sasuke.

"Ap-apa? Hei. Jangan menarikku _BAKA_!"

Naruto menghiraukan omelan dari pemuda raven itu. Begitu sampai di meja Shikamaru dkk, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chouji dan mata birunya berbinar-binar melihat makanan di atas meja. "Wow."

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia lantas mencopot sebelah _earphone_-nya kemudian menjejalkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku. Dan menarik sebuah kursi di samping Naruto.

"Wajahmu masam sekali, Sasuke." ejek Kiba.

"Hn. Diamlah."

"Biasa, dia sedang PMS." Celoteh Naruto ringan. Yang mengakibatkan dirinya dihadiahi jitakan super keras dari Sasuke. Teman-temannya yang lain tertawa.

"Ngaco." Timpal Chouji sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Pemuda dengan badan _agak _besar itu melempari Naruto dengan gulungan kertas yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya sakit. Ia cemberut. "Kenapa sih orang-orang suka sekali menjitak kepalaku? Tadi Ino, sekarang Sasuke."

"Itu kau yang salah, bodoh." Timpal Kiba. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu pemuda bertato segitiga merah itu tersenyum aneh pada Naruto. "Oh ya, tadi bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Itu lhoooo, apa terasa empuk?" tanya Kiba dengan pandangan aneh. Membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Rasa apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Seru Naruto polos.

Kiba terlihat tak sabaran. "Masa gitu saja kau tidak mengerti. Saat kau jatuh di dapur tadi."

Naruto melongo. Ia kembali membuka ingatannya tentang peristiwa di kelas memasak tadi. Sungguh, pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan majikan Akamaru itu. Apanya yang empuk? Memangnya tadi ia jatuh di atas kasur?

Chouji tersenyum geli. Ia melirik Kiba yang menatap jengkel ke arah Naruto. Kemudian Chouji membisikkan 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud Kiba agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

Muka Naruto tiba-tiba memerah setelah selesai mendengar bisikan Chouji. "EEEEHHH."

"Baru sadar dia." Ejek Kiba malas. Lalu ia menatap jahil pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

Muka Naruto benar-benar merah padam. Ia terlihat gelagapan ditanya seperti itu. "A-apaan sih? Dasar otak mesum. T-tentu saja tidak."

Kiba terlihat pura-pura kecewa. "Ah, jadi tidak empuk ya?"

"B-bukan begitu." Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Ia kembali mengingat insiden tadi dan mendadak pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh hal yang aneh-aneh. Sial, ini semua gara-gara Kiba.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari meja itu. Hal itu kontan menarik perhatian murid-murid sekelas.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru membuka suara.

Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi bertanya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kiba baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi Naruto menghalanginya.

"Hentikan."

Kiba menghiraukan ocehan Naruto. "Jadi saat di kelas me—" Perkataan Kiba terpotong karena sesosok gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba datang ke meja mereka.

"Haloooo, _guys_." Sapa Ino riang lalu menarik kursi di sebelah Shikamaru. Ino juga adalah teman sekelas mereka saat di SMP dulu. Tak heran jika gadis itu cukup akrab dengan mereka semua. "Lagi pada bicara apa sih? Sepertinya seru banget."

Semua laki-laki di meja itu terdiam. Tak ada yang mau repot-repot membuka mulut untuk memberitahu Ino apa yang sedang dibicarakan tadi. Apalagi Naruto, mukanya tiba-tiba saja memerah mengingat perkataan Kiba. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke arah dada Ino. Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja.

_Baka, baka, baka, baka._

Semua laki-laki di meja itu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang. Dalam hati merasa geli melihat tingkah bocah Namikaze itu. Apalagi Kiba, tampaknya ia sudah tak tahan lagi menahan tawa.

Ino mengangkat alis heran melihat Naruto yang membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja. "Hentikan Naruto. Apa kepalamu tak sakit?" tanya Ino. Kemudian gadis itu meraih sesuatu dari saku _blazer_nya yang ternyata adalah bungkusan kue yang dibuatnya tadi. "Tadaaaaa."

Mata Chouji melotot lebar melihat bungkusan di tangan Ino. "Kue?"

Ino mengangguk. "Yap." Lalu mulai membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan. "Aku membuatnya di kelas tadi. Mungkin tak seenak seperti yang di toko. Tapi kujamin rasanya pasti enak."

Kontan saja para laki-laki itu mengambil kue kering yang dibuat Ino, termasuk Naruto yang sudah berhenti membenturkan kepalanya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lebar melihat kuenya yang laris bak kacang goreng. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan kuenya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak makan kue, Sasuke?" tanya Ino heran.

"Tidak. Aku tak suka makanan manis."

Ino mencibir. "Tipikal Uchiha."

Naruto melirik Ino sejenak. Lalu matanya mencari-cari sosok merah muda di penjuru kelas. Tidak ada. Setelah menelan potongan kue ketiganya, Naruto bertanya. "Kau tidak bersama Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Iie_. Dia bersama Tenten tadi. Kurasa ia sedang mengangkat kuenya dari panggangan sekarang." Jawab Ino sambil mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Matanya mendadak berbinar saat membaca pesan masuk.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul Tenten dan Sakura dari arah pintu kelas. Tenten terlihat sedang menghibur Sakura yang bermuka masam. Keduanya langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Ino.

Naruto membuka suaranya. "Bagaimana kuemu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Gagal."

"Eh?"

"Kueku gagal lagi, Naruto." Bentak Sakura kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu tak tahu harus bicara apa melihat wajah murung Sakura. Sehingga yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang hanyalah menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir lebar. "_Well_, tak masalah. Kau bisa mencoba membuatnya lagi nanti."

Sakura mendesis sebal. Gadis itu menatap jengkel ke arah Naruto. Tampaknya kegagalan membuat kue tadi sudah berhasil menghancurkan _mood_ Sakura ke tingkat yang paling rendah.

Sakura kemudian membuka kotak bento yang sudah dibelinya di kantin tadi. Orang-orang di meja itu mengikuti tindakan Sakura yang mulai memakan makanannya.

Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu _cup_ ramen, membuat teman-temannya itu melotot kaget. Mereka semua tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu memang pecinta ramen sejati. Tapi ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan Naruto membawa _cup_ ramen sebagai pengganti bekal di sekolah.

"Itu ramen?" tanya Kiba bodoh.

"Tidak. Ini laptop." Jawab Naruto bosan. "Tentu saja ini ramen. Memangnya menurutmu apa, Kiba?"

"Hn. Kau membawa ramen ke sekolah?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ternyata meskipun mereka sudah berteman lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Sasuke masih bingung dengan sikap aneh Naruto yang kadang mendadak muncul.

"Tentu saja." Naruro berdiri dari kursinya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tapi suara Chouji menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin meminta air panas ke kantin." Jawab Naruto cepat. Tapi seakan baru teringat sesuatu, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Oi, _teme_. Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"_Sandwich_ saja."

"Oke." Naruto langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto. "_Ne_, Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto sangat memperhatikanmu ya?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Menggelikan."

Kiba menimpali. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku ingat waktu SD mereka sangat dekaaaaattt sekali."

Pemuda Uchiha itu memberi _death glare _pada Kiba. Tapi sepertinya tatapan itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya. Malah membuat Kiba semakin giat melancarkan serangan. "Dan kau tahu? Waktu itu Sasuke dan Naruto pernah berci—"

Perkataan Kiba terhenti karena Sasuke sudah melempar pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik itu dengan sebuah kamus tebal yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya. Langsung saja Kiba terjungkal ke belakang. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Melihat kondisi Kiba yang seperti itu, membuat teman-temannya yang lain menelan ludah.

Pesan moral yang berhasil mereka tangkap dari kejadian ini adalah : Jangan berani macam-macam dengan seorang Uchiha jika tidak ingin merasakan akibatnya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah lebih condong ke arah Barat ketika Sakura berjalan sendirian di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah. Langit tampak dihiasi semburat kemerah-merahan dan burung-burung pun sudah mulai kembali ke peraduan.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Gadis itu baru saja mengisi formulir untuk mendaftar ke klub Karate. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan pulang sesore ini. Pasalnya, sang ketua meminta dirinya untuk membantu pengisian data calon anggota klub tersebut.

Sakura mendengus jengkel. Ia merutuki Sasame—nama ketua klubnya itu—karena memilih dirinya untuk membantu. Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Sakura merasa dirinya telah dibodoh-bodohi oleh seniornya itu.

Begitu Sakura mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah mendapat sabuk hijau, langsung saja gadis berambut oranye itu itu memintanya untuk membantu memasukkan data-data calon anggota ke dalam komputer. Dan itu harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Membuat Sakura harus menahan kekesalannya sepanjang mengerjakan data-data tersebut.

Dan yang semakin membuat Sakura jengkel, Sasame meninggalkan Sakura sendirian hanya karena ada janji kencan dengan pacarnya. Menitipkan kunci ruangan klub pada Sakura dan langsung melesat pergi. Membuat Sakura menjadi satu-satunya penghuni paling terakhir di sekolah ini—kecuali penjaga sekolah mungkin.

Menyebalkan.

Sakura menuruni tangga perlahan. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya itu bergema sepanjang koridor. Gadis itu langsung melepaskan _uwabaki_nya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu di loker.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, lalu mendongak. Hembusan angin memainkan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. Meskipun sudah sore, Sakura masih bisa merasakan aroma sakura yang semerbak.

Entah kenapa langkah Sakura terasa ringan saat menuju sebuah pohon sakura besar di halaman sekolah. Ia menyentuh batang pohon itu perlahan. Matanya terpejam, sekelebat memori tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

"_Sakura memang rapuh, gampang tertiup angin dan hidupnya pendek. Tapi kau tahu, sekali sakura mekar, maka orang-orang akan kagum karena kecantikannya itu."_

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Tidak, aku tak boleh mengingat itu lagi.

Iris _emerald_-nya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, mengira siapakah orang yang masih berada di sekolah sesore ini.

Seorang pemuda berjalan tegap seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan rambutnya mencuat ke belakang. Eh, mencuat? Sakura membelalak kaget.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri pemuda yang mungkin dikenalnya itu. Ternyata dugaannya tak salah.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang belakangan ini terasa tak asing di telingannya. "Hn. Kau lagi ternyata." Sahutnya datar. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kau sepertinya tak senang melihatku." Serunya sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Memang."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi mulut Sasuke yang kadang-kadang bicara pedas. "Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Aku tadi mendaftar di klub Kendo." Jawab Sasuke, pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Dan aku dipaksa oleh Idate sialan itu untuk membantunya memasukkan data, padahal sendirinya sedang berkencan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "_Well_, sama denganku. Sasame-_senpai_ juga meninggalkanku sendirian untuk berkencan."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Sepertinya mereka pacaran."

Sakura mengangguk riang.

Tiba-tiba saja perut Sakura berbunyi keras. Hal itu membuat wajah Sakura menghangat. Ia merasa malu karena tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Perutku lapar."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau tak punya makanan?"

"Tidak."

Sakura mendengus jengkel. Gadis itu mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya yang sedang memesan tiket kereta. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari jika ada kios makanan yang berjualan di stasiun. Sakura mendesah kecewa. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa jengkel pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Setelah melewati pintu pemeriksaan karcis, sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu kereta datang. Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Sakura meraih sesuatu di dalam saku _blazer_nya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kue yang tadi gagal dibuatnya itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ini… kue?" jawab Sakura, tampak tak yakin akan perkataannya sendiri.

Tampak di tangan Sakura sebungkus plastik bening yang di dalamnya berisi sesuatu yang sepertinya tak berbentuk. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Ia membuka tali yang membungkus makanannya tersebut dan mulai memakannya satu.

Sakura bisa merasakan rasa kue itu di lidahnya. Sama sekali tidak manis. Sakura mendesah kecewa. Ia memang tak bisa memasak.

Mendadak air mata Sakura keluar. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang meski diajari tidak bisa membuat apapun dengan baik.

"Dasar cengeng." Cemooh Sasuke.

Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya itu. "Biarin." Tukas Sakura jengkel tanpa menoleh pada pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. Kali ini ia menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang memunggunginya itu.

"Toilet." Sasuke menjawab datar kemudian menghilang di balik kerumunan orang di stasiun.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku kayu yang memang disediakan untuk penumpang tersebut. Lalu dirinya melihat bungkusan di tangannya.

Gadis itu merasa kecewa. Sedari kecil ia senang sekali mengacak-acak dapur dan mencoba resep kue dari buku yang dibeli ibunya. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya gagal. Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Sakura duduk di sana. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari Sasuke di sekitar stasiun. Sudah dua kereta yang melewatinya dan tetap saja pemuda itu tak muncul.

Sakura mulai cemas. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi otaknya. Apa mungkin Sasuke tersesat? Tidak mungkin. Apa Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan sudah menaiki kereta? Tidak, tidak. Sasuke tak sejahat itu. Lalu apa Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh ke rel dan tubuhnya sudah terlindas? Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai.

Sakura baru saja akan mencari pemuda itu jika saja ia tidak merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipinya. Sakura menoleh, "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Pemuda tampan itu menyerahkan sebungkus roti dan sebotol minuman dingin—yang tadi ditempelkannya di pipi Sakura—pada gadis itu. Raut wajahnya tetap datar.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Sasuke melakukan itu semua. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tercengang. Dirinya ingin sekali berterima kasih pada pemuda itu tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "Apa kau alien?"

Sasuke megerutkan keningnya bingung. "Hah?"

"Maksudku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan bersikap baik begini." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Baginya ini sangat mustahil. Tidak mungkin pemuda es ini melakukan perbuatan yang bisa dibilang, eeerrr… manis.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Apa itu salah? Aku hanya tidak mau kau tiba-tiba pingsan karena kelaparan."

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ibu akan membunuhku jika membiarkan kau kelaparan." Elak Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak ingin melihat mata Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "_Arigatou_."

Kemudian gadis itu mulai membuka bungkusan roti. Baru saja Sakura ingin membuang kue yang dibuatnya di sekolah tadi tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku mau membuangnya."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kalau tidak mau, buatku saja." Sahut pemuda raven itu lalu menyambar bungkusan kue Sakura.

"A-apa? Kau tidak perlu memakannya, Sasuke." Sakura berusaha meraih bungkusan kue itu, tapi postur Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya menyulitkan gadis itu untuk meraihnya.

"Berisik. Kau diam saja." Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang berusaha mengambil kue itu. Kemudian ia mulai memakan satu.

Sakura menanti dengan harap-harap cemas komentar Sasuke akan kue buatannya itu. Meskipun ia sudah bisa menduga jika pemuda itu mungkin akan langsung membuangnya begitu mengetahui rasanya.

"Lumayan."

Sakura tercengang. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak buruk."

Sakura membelalak kaget. "T-tidak mungkin. Kue itu sama sekali tidak manis Sasuke."

"Justru itu aku suka." Jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba menghangat. Gadis itu kembali teringat perkataannya pada Ino pagi tadi.

_"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi dan kau tak boleh memotong perkataanku." Sakura menghela nafas perlahan. "Aku tak mungkin dan tak akan jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke."_

Ya, tuhan. Kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyum pemuda itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini?

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N** : Yeeeyyy, ini udah apdet kilat kaaannn? Hehehe :p Gomen kalau Sasukenya OOC. Bingung soalnya bikin Sasuke nggak kayak gitu *bungkukbungkuk* Aku sebenernya ingin bikin fic ringan tapi manis, gak tau apa di chapter ini bisa kerasa fluff-nya. Gomen lagi kalau alurnya lambat terasa dipaksakan pula T-T

Adegan SasuSakunya dikit yaaa? Emang sengaja sih. Hehehe :p Aku pengen nyeritain kehidupan sekolah mereka dulu. Mudah mudahan para pembaca nggak bosen XDD

Bales review non login dulu ya, yang login silakan cek PM

**Hidan Cantik :** Makasih reviewnya XDD Saso siapanya Saku? Kalau menurut kamu sendiri gimana? #dibakar hahaha, ini udah apdet kilat kok :D

**Iez Ashiya :** Makasih reviewnya. Tau nih SasuNaru, kayak gak ada cewek lain aja *dikepruks* pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya XDD Ini udah kilat kaaannn?

**Chintya hatake-chan : **Makasih reviewnya. :* Gomeeennn T-T kurang ngerti Jepang soalnya, langsung comot dari mbah Google. Ntar aku perbaikan kok XDD Arigatou atas koreksinya.

**Fishy ELF :** Makasih reviewnya. Aku juga seneng kalo Sasuke udah ada feel sama Saku. O_o Ini udah kilat belum Fishy-chan?

**MIKI not login : **Makasih reviewnya, makasih juga udah dibilang manis, hehhehe :p Seneng deh baca review kamu XDD

**Hellbeck : **Makasih reviewnya, ini udah cepet belum? :D

**Hanaretara : **Makasih reviewnya ^_^ Hahaha XDD Ini udah dilanjutin kok. Pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya . Salam kenal jugaaa :* Boleh panggil Hana-chan?

Arigatou buat semua review kalian *pelukpelukreviewers* Ayo, ayooooo, semakin banyak review semakin cepat pula fic ini apdet *dikepruks*

Oh ya, selamat hari sumpah pemuda semuanya. ^_^

Thanks for reading

.

.

.

Shisylia-chan

Sunday, 28 Oktober 2012


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsukiatte Kudasai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC (But I'm trying so hard not to make it)**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mencoret tanggal hari ini di kalender meja belajarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sudah satu minggu ini dirinya tinggal di Konoha. Banyak hal-hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Ia mendapat keluarga yang hangat juga teman-teman yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Padahal baru satu minggu ia jauh dari rumah, tapi kenapa dirinya sudah sangat merindukan kampung halaman? Sakura kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu kemarin malam. Saat itu ibunya—Haruno Mebuki—terus memberinya nasihat tanpa henti, seperti menjaga pola makan, olahraga teratur, jangan mencari masalah di sekolah dan ocehan-ocehan lain yang Sakura terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke balkon kamar. Iris _emerald_-nya berbinar ketika melihat jutaan bintang yang terbingkai di kanvas hitam langit. Bulan berpendar terang seakan tak mau kalah oleh sinar dari jutaan bintang itu.

Semilir angin berhembus dan suara serangga memecah keheningan malam. Rambut merah muda Sakura yang sengaja dikuncir kuda juga ikut bergoyang bersama angin. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam, menikmati suasana kota yang tak biasanya terasa hening ini.

Ia tahu, banyak orang mengatakan jika udara malam hari tak baik untuk pertukaran oksigen di paru-parunya. Tapi siapa peduli? Baginya itu tak masalah asalkan ia bisa merasakan ketenangan seperti saat ini.

Getaran ponsel tiba-tiba saja menganggu keheningan malam itu. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa orang yang telah menganggu keasyikannya itu?

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil ponsel lalu mendengus jengkel ketika melihat nama si penelepon. Sakura baru saja ingin mematikan ponselnya jika ia tidak teringat kalau yang menelepon itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Sakura menjawab dengan enggan.

"_SAKURAAAA, LAMA SEKALI KAU MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU! APA KAU MENGHINDARIKU, HAH?"_

Sakura reflek menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara lengkingan yang berasal dari Ino. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, berusaha untuk tetap sabar. "Kau berisik sekali. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura bisa merasakan helaan nafas dari seberang sana. Lalu tiba-tiba nada Ino berubah riang. "_Ne, Sakura. Apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan?"_

"Belum." Sakura menjawab enteng. Ia memposisikan dirinya terbaring di atas kasur dan mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Hening diantara mereka. Sakura mengerutkan kening heran ketika tak mendengar reaksi apapun dari seberang sana. "Ino?"

"…"

"Hei, _pig_."

"…"

Sakura bangun dari posisinya tadi. Rasa panik mulai menderanya, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Sakura berjalan kembali ke arah balkon, menduga mungkin ponselnya tak mendapat sinyal jika di dalam. "Ino, jawablah."

"…"

"INO!"

"_FOREHEAD, KITA PERGI BESOK TAHUUUU, BESOOOOKKKK!"_

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget mendengar reaksi Ino. Sakura menggeram jengkel. "Apa kau harus selalu berteriak?" Sakura memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia bisa merasakan telinganya berdenging sekarang.

Ino menghiraukan omelan Sakura. "_Aku_ _sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Kau boleh mengajak siapa saja, kau dengar? Siapa saja. Tapi kenapa sepertinya sulit sekali_?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia menyenderkan badannya ke selusur pagar. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Jangan memaksaku, _pig_!"

"_Ayolah, kau sahabatku. Memang apa susahnya pergi ke Konohaland sih?"_

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Selalu seperti ini. Selama tiga hari terakhir setiap kali Ino menelponnya, pasti selalu ada perdebatan di antara mereka. Dengan topik yang sama pula. "Itu tak jadi masalah jika aku tak perlu mengajak teman kencan, tahu!"

"_Kumohon, aku tak bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Kau harus membantuku, Sakura."_

Sakura mendengus jengkel. Sakura tahu, kalau Ino sangat menyukai seniornya di Klub Melukis. Namanya Sai. Seorang pemuda yang agak mirip dengan Sasuke. Ino sangat tergila-gila padanya. Setiap jam istirahat Sakura selalu diseret oleh gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu untuk melihat sosoknya dari kejauhan.

Dan tiga hari yang lalu sahabatnya itu memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Sai berkenalan dan langsung mengajaknya berkencan akhir pekan nanti. Dan yang membuat Sakura bingung Sai mau saja.

Hal itu benar-benar memusingkan Sakura. Pasalnya, Ino mengatakan akan mengadakan_ double date_ pada Sai. Alasannya adalah Ino yang terlalu malu dan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa nanti di hadapan Sai. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengajak Sakura ikut serta demi kelancaran pada kencannya nanti.

"Kenapa harus _double date_ sih? Aku kan juga bisa ikut denganmu ke _Konohaland_. Kita bisa pergi bertiga dengan Sai-_senpai_." Omel Sakura jengkel.

"_Apa kau mau jadi '_kambing congek'_ di sana, hah?"_

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tidak mau. Tapi masalahnya Sakura masih belum menemukan teman kencan yang bisa diajaknya nanti. Ah, padahal Ino yang mau kencan tapi kenapa dirinya yang repot? "Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan Tenten saja?"

"_Tenten tidak akan mau jika kumintai tolong melakukan hal seperti ini."_

"Begitu juga aku." Protes Sakura kesal. Tampaknya ia masih berharap agar Ino tidak memaksanya lebih jauh lagi untuk ikut.

"_Sakura, please. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sai-senpai untuk kencan ganda besok."_

Sakura bisa mendengar nada frustasi dari perkataan Ino. Membuatnya sedikit merasa simpati pada gadis pirang itu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa."

Sakura bisa merasakan Ino sedang menghela nafas lelah. "_Kami-sama, apa kau buta? Kau itu tinggal dengan cowok paling tampan di sekolah. Kenapa tidak mengajaknya saja?"_

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin dia tak akan mau menerimanya."

"_Apa kau sudah mencobanya?"_

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Mmmm… belum sih."

"Nah, coba saja dulu. Siapa tahu dia mau."

Ino benar-benar pemaksa. Batin Sakura kesal. Gadis itu bisa membayangkan wajah ketus Sasuke yang pasti akan menolak ajakannya. Sakura juga tidak akan mau jika harus disuruh mengajak pemuda es itu berkencan. Meskipun tujuan sebenarnya adalah membantu Ino, tetapi tetap saja namanya kencan.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku yakin dia akan menolak."

"_Kita belum tahu kalau kau belum mencobanya." _Sakura bisa merasakan Ino sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di seberang sana. "_Pikirkanlah nasibku. Apa kau mau temanmu ini menangis karena kisah cintanya yang berakhir tragis?"_

"Kau berlebihan Ino." Sakura berkata bosan. Ia berjalan ke dalam kamar—karena dirinya sudah merasa kedinginan di luar—dan menutup pintu berandanya. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur dan berbaring.

"_Aku serius. Kumohon, aku yakin kau bisa meyakinkan Sasuke."_

Sakura mendengus sebal. Tampaknya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perkataan Ino.

.

.

.

"_Konohaland_?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau mau ikut besok?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Mana mau pemuda es ini menghabiskan waktu libur dengan bermain menaiki _roller coaster_ dan bersenang-senang seperti orang normal lainnya, eh?

Tapi tentu saja Sakura tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Karena hanya Sasuke harapan Sakura sekarang untuk membantu sahabatnya—Ino—dalam urusan cinta.

"Apa kau punya acara lain besok?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ikut bersenang-senang saja di sana?"

"Tak tertarik."

"Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal menarik di sana, daripada kau hanya mendekam sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau punya kata lain selain 'tidak'?"

"Hn."

Sakura berdecak frustasi. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih berhadapan dengan singa sekarang daripada diminta untuk menjinakkan Sasuke. Baginya merubah jalan pikiran seorang Uchiha itu lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan memindahkan hujan.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda itu tampak tidak mempedulikannya, bahkan menoleh pun enggan. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terfokus pada laptop dan tangannya memegang _joystick._

Sakura melipat tangannya kesal. Ia sedikit penasaran pada _game_ yang dimainkan Sasuke. Kelihatannya pemuda ayam itu serius sekali, batinnya. Sakura melirik hati-hati dari atas bahu Sasuke, matanya terbelalak melihat tokoh yang dimainkan pemuda Uchiha itu sedang melawan sekumpulan _zombie. Resident Evil_?

Sakura sama sekali tak asing dengan game tersebut. Malah sangat familiar karena ia sudah sering sekali memainkannya. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum geli, ia tak menyangka kalau orang secuek dan sedingin Sasuke bisa sangat serius hanya karena permainan.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Aku juga suka game itu."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang memainkan versi keempatnya. Sedangkan aku sudah menyelesaikan yang kelima."

"Aku tak peduli."

Sial, pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Pikiran jahil tiba-tiba melintasi otak Sakura. Ia melihat laptop Sasuke yang terhubung dengan stop kontak. Segera saja ia mencabut kabel itu dan laptop Sasuke langsung mati.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _pinky_?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya enteng, "Hanya membuatmu berhenti bermain."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan jengkel. Apa-apaan dengan gadis ini? Sebelumnya tak ada yang berani menganggunya bermain game, bahkan Naruto sekalipun. Sasuke baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya—ingin memarahi Sakura tentunya—tapi tindakannya terhenti ketika melihat _emerald_ gadis itu yang berkilat jenaka.

Sasuke berdecih kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak ingin menatap langsung iris hijau Sakura dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. _Damn_, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jika ia beratatapan langsung dengan mata gadis itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Menyebalkan.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia tetap merajuk agar Sasuke mau ikut pergi dengannya besok. "Sasuke, _please_. Sekali ini saja. Pergilah bersamaku." Sebenarnya Sakura sangat benci melakukan ini semua. Jika tidak ingat nasib percintaan Ino yang bergantung padanya, tentu ia tidak akan memohon seperti ini.

Sasuke menoleh dengan kesal. "Aku tidak mau." Lalu ia kembali berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu menemaniku sebentar. Aku tidak akan menyeretmu kesana-kemari untuk menaiki wahana. Aku janji." Sakura mencoba sekali lagi untuk mengubah keputusan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bersikeras memaksaku? Dasar gadis keras kepala." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai.

"Aw." Sakura mengusap-usap keningnya. Ia membelalak pada Sasuke yang memungungginya. "Cowok macam apa kau? Bersikap kasar sama cewek."

Sasuke menghiraukan omelan Sakura. Ia berbaring di atas kasur empuknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Tampak sedang mengetik sesuatu.

Sakura duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke, "Tolong bantu aku. Aku juga tak ingin pergi ke _Konohaland_. Tapi Ino memaksaku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya masih tidak menatap Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia menimbang apakah dirinya harus menceritakan masalah Ino pada Sasuke. Sakura tahu, tak sepantasnya ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Menurutnya rahasia tentang orang yang diam-diam disukai sahabatnya itu tak seharusnya diumbar-umbar pada orang lain. Khususnya seorang laki-laki.

Tapi kali ini Sakura benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi dengannya besok. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan alasannya tersebut. Disamping itu, dirinya juga tak ingin Sasuke salah paham. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu mengira jika Sakura sama seperti fans-nya yang lain, tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk berkencan. Menggelikan.

Biarlah, toh Sasuke bukan orang yang suka menggosip.

"Ino akan pergi bersama Sai-_senpai_ besok. Dan ia memintaku untuk menemaninya." Sakura menyenderkan badannya ke kepala tempat tidur. Ia menekuk lututnya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. Posisinya masih tak berubah. Matanya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel. "Hn. Jadi seperti kencan ganda begitu?"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Sepertinya Sasuke mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Ia tak perlu repot menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Memang otak jenius Uchiha tak diragukan lagi. Hanya dengan sederet kalimat saja pemuda itu bisa menebak permasalahan Ino.

"Ya, Ino membutuhkan bantuanku." Sahut Sakura semangat. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Sai itu _playboy_, asal kau tahu."

"Kau kenal Sai-_senpai_?"

"Hn. Dia sepupu jauhku."

Sakura membelalak kaget. Pantas saja ciri fisik Sai sangat mirip dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Rambut dan mata yang berwarna hitam. Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri, seharusnya ia lebih cepat menyadarinya.

"Kau bilang, Sai-senpai _playboy_?"

"Hn."

"Aku harus memberitahu Ino." Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia tentu sangat kaget dengan informasi ini. Sakura tak mau sahabatnya itu kecewa dan merasa sakit hati nantinya. Terlepas dari omongan Sasuke benar atau tidak.

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura ketika gadis itu baru saja ingin menelepon Ino. Sakura menoleh. Kali ini Sasuke sudah beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya tadi. Mereka sama-sama sedang bersender di kepala tempat tidur. _Emerald_ bertemu _Onyx._

Wajah Sakura terasa menghangat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin terjerat mata itu lebih lama. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hanya berjarak kurang dari lima centi darinya.

"K-kenapa?" Sakura mencoba berbicara normal. Ia masih tak berani melihat langsung ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tampaknya sadar akan situasi canggung tadi. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari gadis itu. Muncul sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya, tapi Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Hn. Apa kau yakin Yamanaka akan mempercayaimu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Sama seperti Sakura, ia juga tak ingin menatap langsung ke arah _emerald_ gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasur, ia membuka pintu balkonnya dan membiarkan angin malam berhembus masuk. Mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan.

Mata Sakura mengawasi semua perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda raven itu. Sakura bisa merasakan rambut merah muda panjangnya bergoyang pelan karena angin malam.

"Jika kau memberitahunya, aku yakin Yamanaka akan marah padamu." Kata Sasuke pelan. Masih tidak menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Mengira apa reaksi Ino jika mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang mengatakan cowok yang diam-diam disukai sahabatnya itu ternyata seorang _playboy_. Apalagi tanpa bukti yang jelas. Hanya mengandalkan perkataan Sasuke yang masih lima puluh persen kebenarannya. Sakura tahu, kadang gadis yang jatuh cinta itu bisa buta.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Yeah, kau benar." Lalu ia mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Kita harus mengawasi kencan mereka."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan melihat Sakura tajam. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kita?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Tentu saja aku dan kau. Sai-_senpai_ itu sepupumu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab, _baka_!"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Bukan urusanku." Sahutnya malas sambil melipat tangannya.

Sakura menggeram jengkel. "Kau harus menemaniku, Sasuke."

"Tidak. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak orang lain saja?" Sasuke menggeram jengkel

Sakura berdecak sebal. Jika ada orang lain, pasti sudah dari tadi ia mengajaknya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sempat berpikir untuk mengajak Naruto saja, tapi ide tersebut sudah ditepisnya jauh-jauh karena Naruto pasti akan menolaknya. Karena pemuda itu mempunyai pekerjaan sambilan pada hari Sabtu. Benar-benar pekerja keras.

"Masalahnya hanya kau laki-laki yang tersisa, tahu!"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau berisik sekali. Sudahlah, pergi sana. Aku mau tidur." Bentak Sasuke kesal. Lama-lama kesabaran ia akan habis jika terus-terusan manghadapi gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mau ikut denganku besok." Sakura balas membentak Sasuke.

"Hn, terserah."

Sasuke mematikan lampu kamar. Ia berjalan ke arah kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Tak mempedulikan Sakura yang masih duduk menyender di kepala tempat tidur. Sasuke menarik selimutnya dan membelakangi gadis itu.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Suasana hening mendadak meyelimuti seisi kamar itu. Mau tak mau situasi ini membuat Sakura sedikit canggung. Pasalnya ia sekarang hanya berdua saja dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu ruangan. Ditambah dengan tidak adanya pencahayaan dan posisinya di atas kasur.

_Kuso, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?_

Sakura bisa mendengar dengkuran halus di sebelahnya. Apa Sasuke benar-benar tertidur? Tega sekali. Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke?"

Tak ada respon.

"Sasukeeee." Sakura kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke agak keras. Masih tak ada tanggapan juga. Sakura benar-benar kesal. Lalu ia mencoba melihat wajah Sasuke. Agak susah sebenarnya, karena pemuda itu memunggunginya.

Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke, lalu menatap wajah tidur pemuda raven itu. Sakura memencet hidung Sasuke keras-keras.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh detik.

Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Ya ampun, apa Sasuke benar-benar manusia? Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa bertahan selama itu tidak bernafas.

Tiga puluh detik.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terbangun. Ia duduk lalu menepis tangan Sakura dan memandangnya galak. "Apa kau bisa tak mengangguku sebentar saja, hah?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau keterlaluan," balas Sakura sengit. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menolong temanmu ini?"

"Kau bukan temanku."

"Kalau begitu aku adalah bosmu. Dan kau harus menuruti perintahku." Wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal. Cairan bening tampak mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke sedikit diserang rasa panik melihat air mata mengenangi mata Sakura. Ia memang sangat kesal pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat membuat Sakura menangis. Karena dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu.

"Sakura—"

Sasuke terperangah ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit dan mulai menangis keras-keras. Sasuke berusaha membujuknya agar diam. Tetapi Sakura malah menangis semakin kencang, membuatnya makin panik. Ia takut kalau orang-orang di rumahnya akan mendengar jeritan gadis itu. Bisa-bisa semua anggota keluarga Uchiha malah menyalahkannya.

"Haish…" gerung Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura diam. "Baik, baik. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

Sakura tersenyum. Yeah, Sakura tahu jika ia yang akan memenangkan permainan ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Mata birunya menatap bosan ke arah isi mini market yang cukup lenggang, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang melihat-lihat majalah. Beginilah nasib anak sekolah yang bekerja sambilan, tidur tak cukup mata pun jadi mengantuk.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Berandai-andai jika saja orang tuanya tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, pasti dirinya akan seperti remaja normal lainnya. Bersenang-senang, nongkrong bersama teman-teman dan mungkin berkencan dengan beberapa gadis. Ah, kenapa suasananya jadi melankolis begini? Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Yosh, semangat.

Ia tak boleh tetap memikirkan masa lalunya. Naruto cukup beruntung mempunyai teman-teman yang menyayanginya dan sosok Ibu yang ia temukan dalam diri Mikoto _ba-san_. Naruto juga mengingat sosok merah muda yang sudah tak asing baginya selama seminggu ini. Pemuda itu cengar cengir sendiri ketika memikirkannya.

Tapi rasa kantuk itu datang lagi. Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sekarang pukul sepuluh malam. Tinggal dua jam lagi sebelum _shift_-nya selesai.

Naruto langsung melompat berdiri begitu mendengar bunyi dari arah pintu—menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit, "Selamat datang."

Naruto mengernyit heran ketika melihat orang yang datang adalah pemilik mini market tempatnya bekerja. "Chiyo-_baasan_?"

Chiyo menghiraukan panggilan Naruto. Wanita tua itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Sementara Naruto di balik meja kasir sedang berharap-harap cemas. Spekulasi mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Atau ia akan dipecat? _Kami-sama_, tolong aku.

Pandangan Chiyo kembali ke Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Y-ya?" Pemuda itu menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu."

"Eh?"

Mendadak mucul seorang gadis berambut pirang dari belakang wanita tua itu. Sekilas Naruto mengira orang itu adalah Ino. Tapi matanya tidak berwarna biru, melainkan ungu. Naruto terbelalak.

"Kenalkan, dia adalah cucuku. Namanya Shion." Chiyo memperkenalkan.

Shion membungkuk. "_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Shion desu_." Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak sedikit semburat merah di wajah gadis itu ketika melihat Naruto.

"A-ah, iya." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Salam kenal juga." Naruto tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia selalu bingung jika harus berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik.

Chiyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli. Reaksi dua remaja di hadapannya sangat persis dengan ia dan sang suami saat muda dulu. Oooh, indahnya masa muda.

"J-jadi, Chiyo-_baasan_ ingin meminta bantuan apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Chiyo tersenyum misterius. "Biar Shion yang menjelaskan." Ia melirik pada gadis di belakangnya.

Shion melangkah maju. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Naruto. Sikap seperti ini entah kenapa mengingatkan pemuda itu akan Hinata. "A-ano, ini." Tiba-tiba saja Shion menyodorkan dua lembar tiket.

Naruto mengambil satu dari tiket-tiket tersebut. Alisnya berkerut ketika menyadari jika yang diberikan Shion adalah tiket taman hiburan. "_Konohaland_?"

Shion mengangguk. "A-aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana besok."

Naruto tercengang. Tunggu dulu, apa benar gadis cantik di depannya ini meminta dirinya untuk berkencan? Ia tak salah dengar kan? Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Pergilah ke _Konohaland_ bersamaku." Shion memberanikan diri menatap mata _blue sapphire _milik Naruto. Gadis itu bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia berkali-kali melihat tiket yang dipegangnya lalu menatap wajah Shion. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang. Jadi ia memang tak bermimpi? "Eeerrr, ano. Kita baru saling mengenal, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku pergi?"

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melirik takut-takut ke arah Naruto. Apa pemuda itu menolaknya? "A-aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. M-maka dari itu aku mengajakmu."

Naruto menepuk dahinya keras. Dalam hati mengumpat perilaku cewek jaman sekarang yang cenderung agresif. Bukannya Naruto ingin menolak Shion atau apa, tapi tentu ia tidak ingin kencan pertamanya itu dihiasi suasana canggung nanti. Demi tuhan, ia sama sekali belum begitu mengenal gadis ini.

"A-aku harus bekerja besok." Naruto coba mengelak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Shion yang kecewa.

Chiyo yang gemas sendiri akan interaksi dua remaja di hadapannya bicara. "Khusus besok, aku akan memberimu libur Naruto."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dan Shion serempak. Bedanya kalau Shion menanggapinya dengan senyum sumringah, sedangkan Naruto seperti baru saja mendengar kalau besok kiamat.

Chiyo mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin jadi penghalang kisah cinta kalian."

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Ia bisa melihat wajah berseri-seri Shion. Naruto kembali melihat tiket di tangannya, tidak buruk juga sih. Kapan lagi ia bisa jalan sama cewek cantik nan seksi seperti Shion. Pemuda lain tentu tak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Lagipula, ia bisa sedikit bersantai sejenak. Seharusnya ia bersyukur bisa di beri kesempatan libur.

"Jadi, kau ikut kan?" tanya Shion bersemangat.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Yeah, sepertinya seru. Tentu saja aku ikut."

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan enteng, tanpa tahu hal yang akan ditemuinya nanti akan merubah cara pandang Naruto pada salah satu sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Yeeyyy, apdet cepet kaaannn? Hahaha XD Gomen kalau chapter ini pendek. Sebenarnya chapter 6 ini aku potong. Jadi bagian keduanya akan di apdet hari minggu nanti. Soalnya kalau digabungin ntar panjang banget, hehehe :p

Bales review non login dulu ya, yang login silakan cek PM

**Fishy Elf** : Makasih reviewnya Fishy-chan, hehehe :p Gomen kalau kemarin sedikit adegannya, emang sengaja, hohoho *dikepruks* Ini udah banyak belum?

**Saku lovers **: Saso buat apa? buat dimakan #plak hahaha XD ntar ada porsinya sendiri kok. :p

**Hosnino kumiko** : Aaahhh, makasih udah suka *pelukpeluk* udah dibilang keren lagi, hihihi :p

**Guest (1)** : Updated :D

**Guest (2)** : Makasih reviewnya, XD Ini udah cepet kaaaaannn? Hehehe :p

**Iez Ashiya** : Waahhh, hohoho. Ternyata kita sama, tos dulu dong *kicked* Soal Saku gak bisa masak emang dari pengalaman aku sendiri, hohoho XD Makasih ya reviewnya :*

**Hanaretara** : Halo jugaaaa Hana-chan XD boleh kok dipanggil gitu. Hahaha, Betul tuh, dikit-dikit yang penting selamat :p Ini scene-nya udah banyak belum? Mmmm, aku orang Indonesia dong *dikepruks* hehehe, aku orang bandung, tapi tinggal di Jakarta. Makasih reviewnyaaaa XD

Arigatou buat yang udah review. Aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Komentar kalian tuh memotivasi aku banget. XDD Aku mengaku, chapter 6 bagian 2 masih dalam proses pengerjaan, jadi belum selesai *dibakar* hehehe:p tapi aku usahain kok minggu besok apdet.

So, please don't be silent reader ^_^

Thanks for reading

.

.

.

Shisylia-chan

Wednesday, 31 Oktober 2012


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : 6.695 words without A/N**

* * *

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar, memeriksa apa baju yang sedang dikenakannya saat ini pantas untuk dipakai pada kencan nanti. Gadis itu tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia tidak berkencan secara 'resmi'. Tetapi lebih tepatnya menemani Ino yang notabene benar-benar akan kencan dengan cowok yang disukai sahabat pirangnya itu. Tidak seperti Sakura, yang TERPAKSA berjalan-jalan—ia tidak ingin menyebutnya kencan—dengan pemuda yang meskipun tampan, tapi bisa dibilang, um… cukup menyebalkan.

Tetapi disamping semua itu, diam-diam Sakura cukup senang akan acara ini. Ia bisa bersantai sejenak dan melupakan kepenatan yang melandanya selama seminggu penuh. Mungkin ia akan memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya menaiki wahana-wahana seru di sana, atau mengawasi Sai diam-diam agar Ino tak terjerat gombalan maut Sai—itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Puas akan pilihan bajunya—_casual dress_ bewarna putih dengan rompi hitam—Sakura lalu menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berjanji pada Ino untuk berkumpul di depan _The Glass Castle, _salah satu wahana di _Konohaland_ pada pukul sebelas.

Sakura mengumpat pelan ketika melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam dari kediaman Uchiha untuk menuju taman hiburan terbesar di Konoha tersebut, belum lagi jika dirinya terjebak macet. Sakura tahu kalau pada akhir pekan seperti ini jalanan pasti akan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin bersantai bersama keluarga. _Sial, pasti Ino akan memarahinya._

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, hampir saja dirinya tersandung di anak tangga terakhir jika sepasang lengan kokoh tidak menahannya.

"Gadis ceroboh."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara datar itu. Ia mendongak dan pandangannya bersirobok dengan sepasang iris kelam Sasuke. "Enak saja mengataiku ceroboh." Tukas Sakura sebal. Ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Mata_ emerald_-nya memandang tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap heran. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menelan ludah gugup. Mukanya mendadak menghangat melihat penampilan Sasuke di depannya. Bukannya ia belum terbiasa akan ketampanan Sasuke, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda itu dengan penampilan yang agak, errr…. berbeda.

Kaos putih dengan balutan kemeja lengan pendek bewarna senada sangat cocok di tubuh atletis pemuda tampan itu. Jam tangan hitam dengan jeans biru menambah kesan keren dalam diri Sasuke. Dan Sakura yakin, pemuda Uchiha ini pasti akan menarik perhatian seluruh gadis di _Konohaland._

Sasuke menyeringai."Hn. Terpesona olehku, eh?"

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang tanpa disadarinya terbuka, lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, mukanya memerah. "Dalam mimpimu."

"Mengaku sajalah." Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. _Ya ampun, pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh tadi,_ batinnya. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan topik agar Sasuke tak memojokkannya lagi. "Kenapa kau sudah rapi begini?"

Sasuke tampaknya sadar jika Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tapi pemuda itu tak ingin mendesak Sakura lebih jauh. "Bukannya kau yang menggedor pintu kamarku pagi-pagi sekali?"

Sakura meringis. Tentu saja ia tak akan melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Saat itu dirinya membangunkan Sasuke pukul lima pagi dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap. Meskipun masih sekitar enam jam lagi dari waktu perjanjian, tapi Sakura tahu kalau persiapan yang dilakukan bocah Uchiha di depannya ini akan memakan waktu lama. Dari mandi, berpakaian, makan, dandan, serta kesengajaan lain yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Lebih baik kita segera pergi jika tak mau terlambat." Sahut Sakura, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya dengan malas.

**.**

**.**

**Tsukiatte Kudasai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC (But I'm trying so hard not to make it), misstypo?**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan asal. Ia memakai topi _baseball_ dengan posisi terbalik di kepalanya lalu nyengir lebar memandang cermin. _Well_, hari ini adalah hari yang _agak _spesial untuknya. Karena sepanjang limabelas tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia akan pergi kencan dengan gadis cantik. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia mengharapkan Sakura yang akan mengajaknya, tapi sepertinya harapan itu terlalu muluk. Tak apalah, yang penting kan bersenang-senang.

Suara klakson mobil membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin. Pemuda itu melonggokkan kepalanya ke arah bawah apartemen kecilnya. Tampak mobil BMW warna putih terpakir di halaman sempit tempat tinggalnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari mobil dan melambai-lambai pada Naruto.

Naruto membelalak tak percaya. Mobil? Shion membawa mobil? Naruto menyambar jaket _orange_-nya di sofa dan mengunci pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari melewati tangga lalu sampai di lantai bawah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Shion memandang Naruto dengan pandangan cemas. "Naruto-_kun_, apa kau tak apa-apa? Tak perlu terburu-buru begitu." Shion mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam mobilnya, berniat menyeka peluh di wajah Naruto.

Tapi Naruto menahan tangan Shion yang ingin melakukan hal tersebut, dan sebagai gantinya tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil tisu itu dari tangan Shion. "_Thanks_."

Shion mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengelap butir-butir keringat di dahinya, dan entah mengapa menurut Shion hal itu malah menimbulkan kesan seksi dalam diri Naruto. Shion bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Ah, ano. Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa sekali?"

Naruto membuang bekas tisu yang dipakainya tadi asal saja ke tanah. Sungguh, ia sendiripun bingung akan tingkahnya yang terburu-buru begitu. Apa hanya karena dirinya terkejut karena Shion yang membawa mobil? Tapi memangnya kenapa? Sasuke bahkan hampir tiap minggu menggunakan kendaraan itu. "Um… kau menyetir mobil?"

Shion sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diterimanya itu. "T-tentu saja. Apa itu masalah?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukan jika pemuda itu sedang dilanda kebingungan. Tentu saja itu masalah. Masalah besar malah. Naruto adalah laki-laki normal yang tidak bisa menerima jika dirinya kalah dengan perempuan. Ia tentu merasa malu jika dibandingkan dengan Shion yang bisa mempunyai mobil sendiri, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa bepergian dengan menaiki bus ataupun kereta.

"Eerrr, bukannya aku ingin menyinggungmu. T-tapi… aku..." Naruto berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapakannya pada Shion. "Um… agak tidak nyaman menaiki mobil."

Shion mengangkat alis heran.

Naruto gelagapan. Ia benar-benar takut Shion akan marah mendengar ucapannya tadi. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung Shion. Bukan haknya melarang-larang gadis itu ingin memakai mobil atau tidak. "Ah, _gomen_. M-maksudku—"

Shion mengerti sekarang, ia lalu tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mengerti." Detik berikutnya yang membuat Naruto terperangah adalah Shion yang mengambil tasnya di dalam mobil sekaligus kunci BMW tersebut. Kemudian mengunci mobil dan menaruh kuncinya itu ke dalam tas. "Baiklah, kita naik bus saja." Sahutnya riang.

"A-apa?"

Shion tertawa kecil. "Jika itu maumu, aku tak masalah menaiki bus atau kereta."

Naruto melotot tak percaya. "Kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini." serunya tidak enak.

Shion mengelus bahu pemuda di hadapannya itu pelan seraya tersenyum menenangkan. "_Daijobou_. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. _Gomen_ kalau perbuatanku tadi membuat kau merasa tidak nyaman."

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar. Perbuatan Shion tadi sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan seorang gadis mengalah demi dirinya. Naruto bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Shion. Jika pada umumnya laki-laki yang biasa menggunakan mobil untuk mengantar gadisnya, tapi saat ini malah kebalikannya.

Sementara Shion sendiri paham dan benar-benar mengerti perasaan Naruto sekarang. Ia tahu jika dirinya telah menghina harga diri Naruto. Shion tersenyum. "Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, aku—"

"Shion." Naruto mendadak menyela perkataan Shion. Mata _blue sapphire_-nya menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu.

"A-apa?" Shion sedikit salah tingkah melihat raut wajah serius Naruto.

"Maaf." Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas kau kencani, aku bukan orang kaya. Aku tidak punya mobil, uang, dan… ya ampun, aku baru sadar kalau tiket masuk ke _Konohaland _kau yang membayar." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Shion mengibaskan tangannya seraya tertawa geli. "Tak apa. Aku yang mengajakmu, sudah sewajarnya aku yang mengeluarkan uang."

"Tapi—" Naruto hendak memprotes.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja. Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Shion menggandeng lengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum senang sambil menyeret Naruto dengan bersemangat.

Naruto tertawa-tawa melihat perilaku gadis di hadapannya ini. Yeah, bersenang-senang. Ia bisa menikmati _Konohaland_ dengan Shion akhir pekan ini tanpa ada yang menganggu. Menjernihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal penat dalam seminggu ini.

Yeah, mungkin.

.

.

.

_Konohaland_ adalah taman hiburan terbesar di Jepang. Terdapat sekitar lima wilayah yang dibagi sesuai dengan desain lingkungannya. Meskipun bernama _Konohaland_, tetapi tempat wisata ini mencakup lima daerah besar di Jepang, yaitu Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Suna dan Konoha. Dengan ciri khas masing-masing provinsi yang terkenal akan nilai sejarah, tempat ini menjadi pilihan paling favorit bagi para turis yang datang ke Jepang.

Meskipun bisa dibilang taman hiburan ini sudah berdiri selama duapuluh tahun, tak berarti _Konohaland_ hanya berisi hal-hal membosankan dan kuno. Seperti halnya taman lainnya, _Konohaland_ menyuguhkan wahana-wahana modern dan tentunya menarik bagi wisatawan. Terbagi menjadi daerah dengan elemen air, bumi, api, udara dan petir yang membuat para turis tertarik berbondong-bondong datang ke tempat ini.

Puncak dari segala kemeriahan di _Konohaland_ adalah parade yang dilakukan menjelang sore hari. Disusul dengan pesta kembang api di depan _The Glass Castle_ yang diadakan saat penghujung malam—pertanda telah ditutupnya wahana _Konohaland._

Setidaknya itulah yang Sakura baca dari internet. Sudah sedari kecil dirinya berangan-angan akan pergi ke sana suatu hari nanti. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan sepertinya. Dan harapan itu sekarang sudah terkabul. Ia bisa membayangkan dirinya akan menaiki wahana di sana, bertemu dengan Gama-_chan_—maskot _Konohaland_ berbentuk kodok hijau yang anehnya sangat menggemaskan—dan melihat secara langsung pertunjukkan musikal yang sempat diceritakan oleh teman-temannya di Iwa dulu.

Dan sepertinya keputusan Ino untuk pergi ke sana pada akhir pekan adalah salah. SALAH BESAR. Setelah Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir, pemuda itu keluar dari dalam kendaraan tersebut dengan ekspresi kesal—terlihat jelas jika _mood_ pemuda itu tidak dalam kondisi bagus—lalu membanting pintu mobilnya itu keras-keras.

Sakura yang sedang di sebelahnya meringis, "Um… kau marah?"

Sasuke menatap jengkel ke arah Sakura. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya sinis.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah berada di ambang batas kesabarannya kali ini. Terperangkap di jalan selama dua jam tentu akan membuat siapapun gila. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ditambah sifatnya yang mudah terpancing emosi, _moody_, tak sabaran, keras kepala dan sifat lainnya yang jelek-jelek membuat Sakura harus tahan berada dalam satu mobil dengan makhluk super menyebalkan seperti bocah Uchiha di depannya ini.

Selama dua jam itu Sasuke memasang raut wajah kesal dan terus-terusan mengeluh. Yang membuat Sakura heran mengapa pemuda yang biasanya hanya ber'hn' ria menjadi secerewet ini? Aneh. Karena tak tahan mendengar gerutuan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya mengencangkan volume radio keras-keras yang ternyata malah membuat Sasuke memarahinya. Sakura yang tidak terima dimarahi tentu saja membalas, dan berakhir dengan adu mulut mereka berdua sehingga membuat mobil Sasuke menabrak bagian belakang mobil lain.

Sakura mengingat peristiwa itu dengan sangat jelas. Dimana orang yang ditabrak Sasuke adalah seorang pria berkumis dan bertampang galak. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang—yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit—untuk mengganti kerugian jika tidak mau digiling oleh pria itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara tawa lalu mendesis jengkel. "Tertawa saja sesukamu."

Sakura menyusul langkah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju gerbang _Konohaland_. "_Gomen_." Sakura terkekeh-kekeh "Aku masih mengingat wajahmu tadi. Apa kau takut, Sasu-_chan_?"

"Diamlah."

Tapi Sakura tidak ingin diam begitu saja. Entah mengapa ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya jika berhasil menggoda Sasuke yang terkenal jaim. "Itu salahmu tahu. Kau sih yang cerewet."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jika bukan kau yang terus mengomel, aku tidak akan menabrak, _baka_!"

"Kau duluan yang marah-marah, _chickenbutt_!"

"Aku tak akan marah jika tak macet." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi bukan aku yang membuat macet."

"Tapi kau yang mengajak."

Sakura berusaha mencari alasan lain. Ia tentu tidak mau kalah debat dengan Sasuke. "Kau kan sudah setuju."

"Hn. Dan aku menyesalinya."

"Kalau begitu salahkan Ino."

"Tapi dia tak ada di sini, _pinky_!"

Sakura menggeram jengkel. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Berdebat dengan Sasuke sama melelahkannya dengan berlari keliling lapangan.

Matahari sudah bersinar sangat terik, jelas saja karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah hari. Berarti saat ini posisi matahari tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun. Hal itu membuat sebagian orang memilih menyingkir dari cuaca luar dan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dalam ruangan. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di rumah sekarang, tiduran di atas balkon sambil menyeruput es jeruk. Plus membaca komik. Enaknya.

Tapi hal itu terdengar mustahil. Karena sekarang Sakura sedang berada di _Konohaland_ bersama Sasuke sekarang ini, sekaligus membantu sahabatnya—Ino—dalam masalah cintanya. Ia juga harus mengawasi Sai agar tak berbuat macam-macam pada Ino. Huft… terdengar melelahkan sebenarnya.

Setelah melewati gerbang _Konohaland_ yang sangat besar, saat ini kedua remaja itu memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan yang bernama _World Baazar_. Daerah ini adalah tempat yang harus dilewati sebelum masuk ke area taman. Konsep dari wilayah ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan dari dunia ninja. Di sepanjang jalan, terlihat macam-macam toko yang berderet. Banyak yang menjual pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan alat-alat ninja, seperti ikat kepala, kunai, shuriken, gulungan dan topeng. Selain itu, kawasan ini juga menjual berbagai aksesoris yang biasanya akan dipakai anak muda—khususnya bagi perempuan—untuk dipakai selama ada di _Konohaland_. Misalkan saja topi, bando lucu, sarung tangan, perhiasan juga aneka jajanan tradisional seperti dango.

Terdengar kikikan para gadis ketika Sasuke berjalan di tengah-tengah wilayah tersebut. Tampaknya raut wajah kesal Sasuke tak menyurutkan ketampanan yang memang dimiliki pemuda itu. Sakura mendengus sebal, tepat sesuai perkiraannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke ditarik oleh Sakura ke arah satu toko di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _pink_?"

Sakura menghiraukan suara protes Sasuke. Ia membawa Sasuke ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris. Sakura membuka pintu dan terdengar suara seruan 'Selamat datang' ketika mereka masuk ke dalam.

Sakura memasuki bagian toko yang menjual topi dan bando. Sasuke menyentak tangan Sakura dan memandang tajam ke arah gadis itu. "_Geez_, kalau ingin belanja, kau tak usah menarikku."

Sakura mendadak memasangkan sebuah topi hitam ke arah Sasuke. Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis. "Nah, lebih baik."

Sasuke melepas topi yang tadi dipakaikan Sakura dan memeriksa benda di tangannya itu. "Topi? Kau ingin membeli topi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Yap. Itu untukmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung. Pemuda itu memutar-mutar topi di tangannya. Ada kejadian apa sehingga Sakura mau membelikan topi untuknya? Batinnya heran. "Aku tidak mau."

Senyum Sakura lenyap. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka memakai topi." Sasuke menjawab datar. Bukannya ingin menolak pemberian Sakura atau apa, tapi ia memang tidak pernah—atau jarang—memakai benda tersebut di kepalanya. Baginya jika ia memakai topi, rambutnya akan berantakan dan terasa lembab—itu menurutnya. "Jika kau ingin membelikanku sesuatu, lebih baik belikan aku minuman dingin."

Sakura menggembungkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Kau harus memakainya, Sasuke."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan memaksamu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura ngotot untuk memberikan suatu barang. _Well_, memang baru pertama kalinya sih Sakura membelikan sesuatu. Tapi tetap saja aneh. "Kenapa aku harus memakainya?"

"Aa…" Sakura membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Mukanya memerah, ia menunduk. "A-aku hanya ingin membantumu. A-apa itu salah?"

"Membantuku dari apa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. "Kau cerewet sekali. Apa susahnya sih memakainya?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan alasannya."

_Apa yang kulakukan?_ Batin Sakura kesal. Ia berusaha memikirkan alasan mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja menyeret Sasuke ke sini. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti, dirinya refleks melakukannya bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya. "Apa kau ingin diikuti para cewek di sini? Pakai topimu dan cepatlah kita susul Ino."

Sasuke paham sekarang. Alasan Sakura memberinya topi adalah agar pemuda itu bisa menghindari lirikan gadis-gadis di taman hiburan ini. Meskipun sebenarnya sebuah topi tak bisa menyembunyikan daya tarik Sasuke, tapi mungkin benda ini bisa sedikit menutupinya.

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ditambah wajahnya yang merona merah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Hn._ Arigatou_."

Sakura mendongak, _emerald-_nya bertemu dengan _onyx _Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sial—Sakura buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah bando dengan hiasan kuping tikus—seperti _Mickey_—lalu memakai benda tersebut di mahkota merah mudanya sendiri. "Hei, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura riang, dirinya berusaha bersikap normal.

Sasuke memasang kembali topi hitam itu ke kepalanya sendiri, kemudian mencibir. "Kau terlihat seperti badut."

"Bukankah aku terlihat manis?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Percaya diri sekali."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Mata hijau cerahnya berkilat-kilat jenaka. Melihat Sakura yang bertingkah seperti itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, diam-diam mengakui jika Sakura terlihat manis jika sedang tertawa seperti ini. Gadis itu tampak berbeda sekarang, menggunakan _casual dress_ yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah paha, mengekspos keindahan kakinya itu.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. _Sial, apa yang kupikirkan?_ Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka—tepatnya belanjaan yang dibayar Sakura—pasangan itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke _The Glass Castle_. Sasuke dengan topinya ternyata tak terlalu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di _Konohaland_. Meskipun sebenarnya jika dilihat dari dekat benda tersebut tak dapat menyembunyikan paras tampan Sasuke, tapi lumayanlah, karena sekarang ini sudah tidak terdengar lagi kikikan para gadis.

Sakura bisa melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berdiri di depan kastil, juga sosok berambut hitam yang agak mirip dengan Sasuke. Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Gomen_, kami terlambat." Kata Sakura menyesal. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Ino—ingin tahu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkannya. Tapi ternyata reaksi dari sahabatnya itu diluar perkiraan.

"Tak apa-apa Sakura, aku tahu kalian pasti terjebak macet," Ino mengibaskan tangannya seraya tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah kepala Sakura. "Kuping yang bagus."

Sakura nyengir, tanpa sadar memegang bando dengan hiasan kuping _Mickey_ yang sengaja dibelinya. Tadinya ia menduga kalau Ino minimal akan memarahinya atau sekedar menyindirnya. Tapi kali ini… aneh sekali. Sakura melirik Sai sejenak. Lalu ia paham. Tentu saja Ino tidak ingin terlihat _out of character_ di depan cowok yang diam-diam disukainya itu. Istilah kerennya _sok jaim._

Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sai. "_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_." Sakura tersenyum.

Sai juga balas tersenyum. Pemuda itu membelai pipi Sakura lembut. "Aku juga senang berkenalan dengan gadis cantik sepertimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Ia bukannya ingin mengkhianati sahabatnya atau apa, tapi… siapa yang bisa menolak pesona laki-laki tampan yang dengan halus memujinya? Meskipun otak Sakura memerintahkan dirinya untuk meninju Sai sekarang, tapi tubuhnya tetap terdiam kaku—tidak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke yang _sedikit _tidak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya itu menyentak tangan Sai lepas dari wajah Sakura. Ia memberi _death glare_ pada sepupunya itu. "Hn, Sai. _Playboy_ seperti biasanya, eh?"

Sai menoleh ke arah pemuda di samping Sakura. Awalnya ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke ada di sana, mungkin karena wajahnya itu sedikit terhalangi topi yang sedang dipakainya. "Sasuke? Aku tak menyangka kau mau datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan jika dirinya terpaksa memenuhi ajakan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke masih tahu diri untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia Ino yang meminta bantuan Sakura untuk kemulusan kencannya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sai terkekeh-kekeh. "Masih dingin juga kau." Pemuda yang sepertinya mempunyai hobi tersenyum itu melirik ke arah Sakura. "Jadi, gadis ini pacarmu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab bersamaan.

Sai sedikit terkejut akan reaksi kedua remaja di depannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum misterius. "Nah, karena kita semua telah berkumpul, kita akan ke mana sekarang?"

Ino ingin membuka mulutnya—berniat memberi usul tentu saja—sebelum tiba-tiba perkataan Sai menghentikannya. "Sakura-_chan_, kau ingin ke bagian ke mana?"

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari Sai. Ia melirik Ino tidak enak. Bisa dilihatnya sahabatnya itu memasang raut wajah kecewa. "A-aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang _Konohaland_. Tapi sepertinya Ino memiliki ide. Benar kan?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino dengan antusias.

Ino menatap Sakura yang berkedip padanya. Ino mengganguk bersemangat. "Ah, ya. Aku kira kit—" Perkataan Ino kembali tertunda karena Sai sudah kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling Sakura-_chan_." Sai tersenyum.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membelalak kaget. Apa hanya perasaannya ataukah Sai memang sedang berusaha menarik perhatiannya? "Tidak perlu begitu. " jawab Sakura. Diam-diam merasa jengkel pada Sai yang menghiraukan Ino. "Aku bisa berkeliling sendiri. Tapi kurasa Ino—"

"Ayolah, kau tak akan menyesal. Aku tahu wahana yang bagus, kita bisa menaikinya bersama." Sai masih tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Tidak, Sai-_senpai_. Maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Aku tahu wahana yang bagus. Kita—"

"Kalau dia tidak mau, jangan dipaksa." Tukas Sasuke sebal. Ia merasa benar-benar gerah melihat tingkah Sai yang mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura, seberapapun gadis itu menolaknya. Benar-benar _playboy_ sejati.

Senyum Sai menghilang, kemudian menghela nafas. Ia sadar akan perbuatannya tadi. "Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, meskipun dalam hati ia mengumpat perilaku Sai tadi. "_Daijobou_." Sakura lalu melihat Ino yang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Nah, Ino. Menurutmu wahana apa yang bagus?"

"A-ano…" Ino mengerjapkan matanya kaget, lalu tersenyum. Tentu saja ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti perilaku Sai tadi, tapi gadis itu berusaha menutupinya. "Bagaimana dengan _Konoha River Railroad_? Kita bisa berkeliling _Konohaland_ dengan sebuah kereta, sekaligus menyusun rencana akan menaiki wahana apa nantinya."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Celoteh Sakura riang.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sai mengangguk.

Ia sepertinya hendak memegang tangan Sakura jika tindakan Sai itu tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke. Langsung saja pemuda berambut raven itu menarik tangan Sakura dan menatap tajam ke arah sepupunya itu. "Jangan sentuh dia. Dia adalah teman kencanku saat ini."

Sakura membelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. "Apa?"

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari _The glass castle_. Menuju wahana _Konoha River Raiload_ tanpa menghiraukan Sai dan Ino yang membelalak kaget pada mereka.

.

.

.

Disamping sikap Sai yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Sakura, ternyata gadis itu cukup menikmati berbagai permainan di _Konohaland. _Apalagi sikap protektif Sasuke yang memperlakukannya seperti eeerrr… teman kencan—sebenarnya sedikit menggelikan saat Sakura menyebut seperti itu.

Salah satu wahana favorit Sakura di taman hiburan ini adalah _Tower of Terror_, kawasan ini terletak di bagian Suna. Permainannya cukup sederhana, yaitu pengunjung akan diarahkan masuk ke sebuah hotel tua lalu menaiki _lift_ ke tingkat yang paling tinggi dari bangunan itu. Para turis diminta masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai _mini theater_ dan duduk di sana. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja pengunjung akan dikagetkan dengan setan yang muncul di layar dan ruangan tempat mereka duduk tadi dibanting ke bawah—seperti terjun bebas. Tentu saja hal itu sangat menarik bagi Sakura, ia sangat menyukai wahana yang memacu adrenalinnya.

Dua jam dihabisi mereka dengan menaiki wahana-wahana di bagian Konoha dan Suna. Jika mereka ingin mencoba wilayah lain—seperti Iwa dan Kumo—mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu hari untuk menjelajahinya.

Sakura tak tahu, apakah ia terlalu keasyikan atau tidak sehingga melupakan tujuan utamanya ke sini. Sakura hanya terlalu larut akan euforia dari _Konohaland_. Bisa dikatakan Sasuke, Sai dan Ino hanyalah para pelayan yang mengikuti puteri Haruno Sakura yang sangat senang bermain-main.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tahu jika sedari tadi Sai berusaha mendekatinya. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyukai perbuatannya itu. Sakura merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat raut kecewa terpancar dari wajah Ino. Meskipun Sasuke sudah menekankan jika Sakura adalah, um… teman kencannya—Sakura masih merasa malu jika mengingat hal ini—Sai masih tidak juga jera.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengantri untuk menaiki wahana _Pooh's Journey_. Semacam permainan yang akan membawa mereka berkeliling menikmati cerita_ Winnie The Pooh_—seperti istana boneka. Sebenarnya menurut Sakura atraksi seperti ini cukup membosankan. Karena yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah duduk seraya melihat boneka-boneka yang berbicara maupun menari.

Tapi sayangnya hampir semua wahana di bagian Konoha maupun Suna sudah dikunjunginya. Dua permainan terakhir yang dinaiki Sakura adalah _Space mountain_ dan _Raging spirits_ yang bisa dikategorikan cukup berbahaya. Aneh, biasanya pasangan muda yang berkencan tidak akan memilih wahana seperti itu, tapi menaiki atraksi yang lebih romantis seperti bianglala ataupun komedi putar—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sakura menguap bosan, sudah sekitar limabelas menit dirinya mengantri bersama Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sementara Sai dan Ino berdiri sekitar dua baris dari mereka. Bisa dipastikan jika mereka bicara, Sai dan Ino tidak akan mendengarnya.

Sakura melirik pemuda di sebelahnya dengan pandangan malas. Sasuke tampak sedang _sok_ sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Hei, _chickenbutt_."

"Hn?" balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mendekatkan Sai-_senpai _dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura bingung. Gadis itu menatap ke arah pasangan yang berada dua baris di depannya. Sedikit merasa bersimpati pada Ino yang sedari tadi berusaha menarik perhatian Sai tapi sama sekali tak digubris oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian ikut melihat arah pandangan Sakura. "Menurutku kita tak perlu ikut campur urusan mereka."

Sakura membelalak sebal pada Sasuke. "Tujuan utama kita di sini untuk mengawasi kencan mereka, tahu!"

"Sesuai perkataanmu, kita di sini untuk mengawasi, bukan menjodohkan mereka." Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Sai sudah jelas tidak tertarik dengan Yamanaka."

"Aku tahu." Sakura melihat Ino dengan tatapan nanar. "Dia malah jelas-jelas tertarik padaku."

"Hn."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, jika benar perkataannya tadi, maka dirinya tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Ino. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sekarang Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Ia benar-benar tahu perasaan Sakura saat ini, karena pemuda itu juga pernah berada di posisi Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengingat kisah cintanya yang berakhir cukup menyedihkan hanya karena status sahabat. _Cih, kenapa ia kembali mengingatnya lagi?_

"Biarkan mereka berdua saja."

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke, sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Biarkan Sai dan Yamanaka sendiri. Mungkin saja itu akan mendekatkan hubungan mereka."

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian pandangan matanya kembali tertuju pada kedua remaja di depannya. Sakura tahu perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya kali ini. Karena jika berempat, Sai hanya memperhatikan Sakura. Dan gadis itu tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah sedih Ino.

Butuh sekitar waktu lima menit bagi kedua pasangan itu untuk bisa menaiki wahana _Pooh's Journey_. Dan tepat sesuai perkiraan Sakura, atraksi ini benar-benar membosankan. Mereka hanya duduk manis di perahu sambil melihat-lihat deretan boneka yang terpasang di kanan kiri. Para turis yang memilih menaiki wahana ini hanyalah anak-anak kecil ataupun orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka seraya menunggu parade yang akan dilangsungkan sebentar lagi.

"Apa kalian ingin ke _Love's House_?" tanya Ino bersemangat sambil membuka peta yang menunjukkan berbagai wahana di _Konohaland_.

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?" Sakura bertanya heran. Kali ini mereka sudah selesai menaiki atraksi _Pooh's Journey_ dan kembali berjalan-jalan di sepanjang areal taman.

"Um…" Ino kembali mengingat pengalamannya saat berkunjung ke _Konohaland_ sekitar dua tahun lalu. "Setahuku, di sana ada sumur yang jika kita melempar koin ke dalamnya, maka akan muncul suara yang akan meramal percintaan kita."

Sakura membelalak tak percaya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus ke sana." Sahut Sakura antusias sambil menarik tangan Ino. Sedangkan kedua teman kencan mereka mengikuti langkah kedua gadis itu di belakang.

Sasuke melirik Sai yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan sepupunya itu, terkesan cuek malah. Tapi mau tidak mau keterlibatan Sai dalam masalah cinta segitiga ini membuat dririnya harus ikut berurusan. "Apa pendapatmu tentang Yamanaka?"

Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tak biasanya pemuda itu mengurusi urusan pribadinya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Sai terlihat berpikir sejenak. "_Well_.. dia orang yang baik dan pintar."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menjadikannya pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Ia tidak peduli jika Sai berpikiran kalau Sasuke _tukang ikut campur_ urusan orang atau apa. Ia tak terbiasa berbasa-basi dan lebih memilih mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang.

Sai mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Tidak sama sekali. Lagipula aku tak terlalu menyukainya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tentu saja bisa menebaknya. Sasuke tahu jika Sai adalah seorang _playboy_ dan tidak pernah serius dalam menanggapi perempuan. Tapi kali ini Sasuke merasa jika Sai sudah keterlaluan. "Yamanaka menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Sai yang biasa saja. "Kau tahu dan kau masih bersikap _cuek_ padanya?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Bagiku ini hanya sebuah permainan. Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Sasuke mendengus. Sepertinya Sai memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Kadang Sasuke merasa kasihan pada gadis yang berhasil terjerat oleh pesona sepupunya itu. Er… meskipun dirinya juga sering bersikap dingin pada perempuan, tapi Sasuke tak sampai hati untuk memainkan mereka. "Kau _ brengsek, _Sai."

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kau tak perlu mengatakannya."

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Mereka masih berjalan mengikuti para gadis—Sakura dan Ino—yang sudah berlari jauh. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit merasa risih jika berjalan hanya berdua saja dengan Sai. Kalau kalian tahu maksudnya.

Sai mendadak memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Sai. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui hal tersebut—dilihat dari perilaku Sai pada Sakura—tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak menyangka jika Sai akan mengatakannya secara gamblang seperti ini.

"Aku ingin sekali mengencaninya." Sahut Sai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin mempermainkannya?" Sasuke _berusaha_ menjaga suaranya agar tetap datar. Perlu dicatat, _berusaha_. Sehingga Sai dapat dengan mudah menyadari nada sebal dari mulut Sasuke.

"Dia gadis yang menarik, cantik, lucu…" Sai menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, ingin tahu reaksi Sasuke. Dan ia tidak dikecewakan karena dirinya bisa mendengar desisan sebal dari sebelah telinganya itu. "…dan dia adalah gadis yang sulit ditaklukan. Benar-benar tipeku."

Sasuke diam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya meninju wajah Sai yang sedang tersenyum itu. Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai ini. Perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya saat melihat Hinata dengan laki-laki lain dulu, seperti organ-organ dalam perutnya mendadak merosot ke kaki, meninggalkan perasaan hampa yang tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Berusaha mengusir perasaan aneh yang membuatnya resah itu. Tapi tetap saja, membayangkan Sakura akan melewatkan waktunya dengan Sai membuatnya ingin sekali membanting Sai dan menginjak-injaknya.

_Damn._

Sai sepertinya menyadari pergolatan batin yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke. Pemuda itu lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak."

Sai melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, bisa dilihatnya raut wajah Sasuke yang sedang menahan kesal. Tentu saja Sai bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak dapat mengartikan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. "Kau bukan pacarnya bukan?"

"Memang bukan."

"Um… jadi Sakura itu siapamu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kukira kau bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang."

"Memang." Sai terkekeh. "Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan, mengetahui latar belakang _cewek_ yang akan kukencani?"

"_Shut up_."

Sai menatap sepupunya itu dengan alis terangkat. Sai tertawa geli, baginya ada kepuasan tersendiri jika dirinya berhasil menggoda Sasuke. Pemuda yang mempunyai hobi melukis itu tahu, Sasuke terkenal akan sikap dingin dan _cuek_nya. Kapan lagi ia bisa menjahili Sasuke? Apalagi yang menyangkut tentang _cewek_.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya." Sasuke menukas tak sabar. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku pasti akan dibunuh Itachi-_nii_ juga _Kaa-san_."

"Bukan karena kau cemburu?"

"Aku—APA?" Sasuke menatap Sai terkejut. Mata hitamnya membeliak pada Sai. Hampir saja dirinya menabrak anak kecil yang lewat di depannya.

"Jadi benar ya?" tanya Sai sambil nyengir jahil. "Kau suka Sakura?"

"Darimana kau mempunyai pikiran konyol seperti itu?"

"Hanya menebak." Jawab Sai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya enteng.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sayang sekali tebakanmu salah."

Sai baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya—ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke—jika pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menyelanya.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyusul mereka." Sahut Sasuke, lalu berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengejar kedua gadis berambut pirang dan merah muda yang sudah berada agak jauh darinya.

Sai tersenyum, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli melihat tingkah Sasuke.

_Dasar keras kepala._

Kali ini kedua pasangan itu sudah sampai di wahana _Love's House_, rumah yang cukup unik dengan dekorasi serba merah muda. Sebenarnya Sakura agak segan untuk memasuki rumah tersebut, karena entah mengapa, Sakura merasa orang-orang memperhatikan rambut merah mudanya—mungkin sedang memikirkan apakah Sakura adalah pemilih rumah tersebut. Terdengar konyol, eh?

Mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama untuk dapat masuk ke rumah itu. Sakura menduga mungkin para turis sedang berkumpul di jalan utama di bagian Konoha. Karena wilayah tersebut memang menjadi tempat diadakannya parade.

Di dalam _Love's house,_ tampak beberapa pasangan muda yang sedang mencoba sumur cinta. Terdapat juga sofa berbentuk unik dan peralatan lainnya. Melihat tempat yang tampak nyaman itu, langsung saja Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang, diikuti dengan Sai.

"Kalian tidak ingin mencoba sumur cinta?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah menyamankan diri mereka.

"Kau bercanda? Aku bukan anak _cewek_." Sasuke menjawab sinis. Terdengar sangat konyol bagi Sasuke untuk mencoba wahana yang sangat _girly_ itu. Bagaimana jika satu sekolah tahu?

"Aku kan _cuma_ bertanya." Gerutu Sakura.. "Kalau Sai-_senpai _bagaimana?"

"Aku di sini saja." Jawab Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ayo, Ino."

Sakura langsung menyeret Ino menuju sumur tersebut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil satu koin. Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau duluan." Sakura meminta Ino melemparkan koinnya terlebih dahulu ke dalam sumur..

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura menjawab dengan riang.

Ino balas tersenyum pada Sakura, kemudian gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu melemparkan koinnya. Mendadak terdengar sebuah suara anak perempuan dengan nada riang.

"_Memang bagus menyenangkan dia. Tapi ingat lhoooo, belum tentu dia mau menerimanya."_

Sakura diam. Tunggu, bukankah ini seperti… Sakura memberanikan diri melirik Ino yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat murung. _Sumur sialan,_ batin Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu buru-buru mengalihkan topik.

"Ramalan konyol, aku tidak percaya." Sahut Sakura ketus. Kemudian ia melemparkan koinnya, tak terlalau peduli suara apa yang akan keluar untuknya nanti. Tapi ternyata suara dari dalam sumur itu berhasil membuat mulut Sakura bungkam.

"_Jangan terlalu memikirkan masa lalu, cobalah melihat ke depan. Tapi hati-hati, cintamu yang berikutnya akan mengalami banyak hambatan."_

Sakura terperangah. Apa-apaan itu? Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, tidak terlalu memikirkan isi ramalan tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Ino. "Ayo pergi dari sini. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat parade." Celoteh Sakura riang.

"Sakura, apakah kau percaya ramalan tadi?" Ino tak bisa menahan pertanyaannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan percaya dengan ramalan anak kecil." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Ino juga ikut tertawa. Memang, suara yang keluar dari sumur tadi adalah suara anak kecil dengan nada yang gembira. Terdengar konyol sebenarnya jika Ino menelan isi ramalan tersebut bulat-bulat.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sai begitu ia melihat dua sosok gadis yang sudah dikenalnya mendekat. "Kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Tentu saja, parade." Sakura menjawab dengan antusias.

Sai mengangguk. Kemudian pemuda itu beranja dari posisi duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Ino. "Baiklah, ayo nona cantik."

Wajah Ino memerah, kemudian menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sai akan berbuat seperti ini. Bukannya ia tidak senang, tapi dirinya sangat malu bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Sai menarik tangan Ino pelan dan meninggalkan kedua remaja berambut kontras itu dibelakang. Diam-diam Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan menyeringai.

Sakura terperangah. "Kenapa Sai-_senpai_ tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke, pemuda itu masih menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Sakura yang melihat tanda-tanda jika Sasuke masih tidak ingin beranjak dari posisinya, membuat Sakura ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. "Kulihat, tadi Sai-_senpai _tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya dia sedang memberikan sinyal padamu, memangnya apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku bertanya baik-baik tahu. Kenapa kau menjawabnya ketus begitu sih?"

"Hn."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. "Jadi, kita sekarang berdua saja?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kita tidak mengikuti mereka?"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kita harus membiarkan mereka berdua sendirian. Katamu itu akan mendekatkan hubungan Ino dengan Sai-_senpai, Baka_!"

"Hn. Aku lupa."

Sakura mengerutu jengkel.

Mata Sasuke mengawasi tingkah Sakura yang sekarang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Wajah Sasuke mendadak menghangat ketika mengingat perkataan Sai tadi.

"_Aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Sakura."_

_Sasuke menoleh ke arah sepupunya itu. "Apa katamu?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu saja." Sai menyeringai jahil._

_Sasuke mendengus. "Kau ingin mengujiku?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Dan apa pendapatmu?" celetuk Sasuke tanpa berpikir. Matanya mengawasi orang-orang yang berada di Love's house_

"_Kau memang menyukainya."_

"_Konyol."_

Sasuke menghela nafas sebal. Sai adalah laki-laki paling sok tahu setelah Naruto. Apa-apaan dia dengan seenak jidatnya menebak perasaan Sasuke? Menyebalkan.

"Lalu, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.. Sejujurmya ia agak bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja di sini.

"Tidak tahu. Kalau kau?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Mau mencari makanan?" Sakura baru sadar jika mereka belum makan sejak pagi.

"Hn."

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu, maksud Sasuke berkata 'Hn' itu setuju atau tidak. Tetapi ketika melihat Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya, Sakura mengartikannya sebagai iya.

Sakura nyengir. "Kita berduaan lagi, eh?"

"Apa itu masalah?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu berdiri. Ia merangkul lengan Sasuke erat tanpa menyadari rona kemerahan yang muncul di pipi pemuda tampan itu. "Tentu saja tidak, kita terlihat seperti pasangan bukan?"

"Lepaskan." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya berdesir aneh. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

"Tidak mau." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

Sasuke berusaha menahan senyum geli. Sakura terlihat sangat _cute_ jika sedang bersemangat seperti saat ini. Tapi tentu saja, seorang Uchiha tidak akan menunjukkan rasa tertariknya itu secara terang-terangan. "Sepertinya _mood_mu sedang bagus."

Sakura tertawa riang. "Tentu saja. Jarang-jarang aku bisa berkencan dengan cowok _tampan_."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau menggodaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Kau menantangku, Sakura?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Seperti aku berani saja."

Sepanjang sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang area _Konohaland_—menunggu kembang api yang akan diluncurkan malam nanti. Mereka benar-benar bertingkah seperti pasangan normal lainnya, yang tentu membuat beberapa orang yang sedang men_jomblo_ iri. Meskipun begitu, ada saja perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Seperti Sakura yang bersikeras menaiki suatu wahana yang berbentuk gajah-gajahan tapi Sasuke dengan jahatnya menolak.

Tapi kali ini, bukanlah permainan yang menjadi permasalahan mereka sekarang.

"Ayolah, aku heran ada orang yang tidak suka makanan manis." Gerutu Sakura sebal.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe kecil. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak tahu harus kemana lagi untuk mengulur waktu sampai pertunjukkan kembang api di _The Glass Castle _dimulai_, _sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk saja di sini.

Sakura memesan semangkuk besar es krim rasa cokelat dan _strawberry,_ sedangkan Sasuke hanya memesan satu cangkir kopi pahit. Terlihat kontras sekali bukan? Dan sekarang Sakura sedang mencoba membujuk Sasuke untuk menyicipi es krimnya.

"Es krim tidak terlalu manis kok. Cobalah."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, coba sedikit saja…" Sakura menyodorkan sesendok es krim ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak—kalau kau sudah selesai, kita pulang Sakura…" Sasuke memundurkan bangkunya melihat Sakura dengan keras kepalanya masih menyorongkan es krim itu ke mulutnya.

Sakura pura-pura cemberut. "Kita sedang menunggu kembang api, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu."

Sakura tertawa jahil, ia mengabaikan protes Sasuke. Sekarang gadis itu malah berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja dengan tangan terjulur. "Ayolah," bujuknya. "Aaaa…"

Sasuke tak bisa mengelak lagi karena es krim itu sudah mencapai mulutnya, melumuri bibirnya dengan lelehan cokelat. Ia terpaksa membuka mulutnya, pasrah ketika rasa manis itu menyentuh indera perasanya.

"Enak kan?" Sakura kembali duduk, membalas pelototan Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Wajahnya pun tetap datar. Hal ini tampaknya sedikit mengecewakan Sakura. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu menyendok es krim untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menyebalkan."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memberi pandangan heran pada Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali mengataiku _menyebalkan._"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sebutan itu memang cocok untukmu."

Sakura cemberut, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yang benar saja."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari, jika sedari tadi banyak orang di sekitar kafe tersebut memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan iri. Termasuk sepasang mata _blue saphhire _yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tidak tampak lagi. Posisinya sudah digantikan oleh bulan yang menggantung tegak di kanvas hitam. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit dihiasi butir-butir cahaya aneka warna. Langit seolah menjadi latar yang berhasil mengkombinasikan keseluruhan cahaya itu, membaurkannya menjadi lukisan nyata yang artistik. Begitu indah dan memukau.

Atmosfir itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, terutama bagi Sakura yang baru pertama kali datang ke Konoha. Wajah gadis itu bersinar-sinar penuh kebahagiaan, menikmati suasana kota di dalam bianglala besar.

Sasuke memandangi kilauan bahagia yang terpancar dari diri Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya yang berayun lembut setiap kali ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar-binar sarat akan kekaguman. Kedua tangannya menempel pada kaca—seolah ingin menangkap keindahan yang tertangkap oleh _emerald_-nya.

Dan jantung Sasuke berdebar lima kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Ini indah sekali." Sakura berseru penuh kekaguman. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn."

Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi—bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. "_Well_, kau tahu? Ini mengingatkanku pada cerita yang sering kubaca di novel. Dimana peran utama _cowok_nya mengajak si gadis naik bianglala. Lalu si pemuda menyatakan cintanya dengan romantis." Sakura tertawa.

"Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi." Sasuke berkata sinis.

"Aku tahu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Eerr, menurutku kau lebih baik melepaskan topimu sekarang, Sasuke." serunya bersemangat sambil mencopot benda itu dari kepala Sasuke, lalu meletakkannya di sebelah kursi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu menggangu pemandangan." Celoteh Sakura tak peduli.

Sasuke berniat menggoda Sakura. "Membuat kau tidak dapat menikmati wajah tampanku, eh?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _narsis_ begini?" Sakura tertawa geli, ia meninju bahu Sasuke pelan. "Ah, ada cokelat di dagumu Sasuke!" Sakura dengan riang mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka noda di dagu Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke membeku sementara Sakura membersihkan lelehan cokelat dari dagunya. Kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan jemari gadis itu terasa terbakar, tapi anehnya, terasa menyenangkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum, matanya tak beralih dari wajah ceria gadis di hadapannya itu. Dengan lembut diraihnya tangan gadis itu dan digenggamnya. Sakura tampak terkejut, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Sasuke perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Wajah mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan ketika suara meluncurnya kembang api membuat mereka kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata.

PSYUUUUU!

DUAARR!

Sasuke dan Sakura refleks melepaskan diri. Mereka berdua mengerjap kaget.

Sakura berusaha bersikap normal. Ia mencoba menghiraukan degup jantungnya yang mendadak menggila. Iris _emerald_-nya memandang ke arah puluhan cahaya kembang api di luar. Meskipun sebenarnya pikirannya tak terfokus ke sana.

Sementara itu, Sasuke malah mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas. Wajah pemuda itu bukan main panasnya sekarang. Sial.

_Well_, nampaknya situasi canggung akan menyelimuti mereka ketika pulang nanti.

.

.

.

Naruto memicingkan matanya ke arah sebuah kubikel di bawahnya. Tadi ia tidak salah lihat kan? Dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tadi sedang—Arrgghhh, Naruto bahkan tak mau memikirkannya.

Shion yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh Naruto bertanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Shion. Pemuda itu masih mengawasi dengan seksama kedua sosok yang terlihat di balik kaca kubikel.

"Naruto-_kun_." Shion mencoba memanggil Naruto sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja tak digubris. Shion yang sudah mulai kesal mencoba melirik apa yang sedang dilihat Naruto. Dua orang berambut kontras yang sedang duduk di sebuah kubikel tidak jauh dari mereka.

Shion menghela nafas, ia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Hei."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ia menoleh. Ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi dirinya sudah mengabaikan Shion. Pemuda itu tersenyum tidak enak. "Ah, _gomen_."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka siapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Dua orang yang kau perhatikan." Shion melipat tangannya. Ekspresi penasaran jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus memberitahukannya pada Shion atau tidak. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Jangan bohong." Tukas Shion tak sabar.

Sikap Naruto sejak mereka pergi dari kafe tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah aneh. Awalnya, gadis itu senang ketika Naruto berinisiatif mengajaknya menaiki bianglala, Shion bisa membayangkan hal-hal romantis yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Tapi semua dugaannya salah. Yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah memata-matai kedua remaja berambut _pink_ dan hitam. Memangnya siapa mereka?

Naruto memutar bola matanya gelisah. "Um… salah satunya…" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Hatinya mencelos ketika mengatakannya. "…sahabatku."

.

_Kadang dirinya berangan-angan,_

_Andaikan pemuda itu bukanlah sahabatnya._

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

**A/N **: Selesai juga chapter panjang ini #tepar _Gomen_ nggak apdet kilat salahkan guru aku yang ngasih tugas gila-gilaan :p Dan maaf lagi, aku sekarang nggak bisa janji apdet cepet, mungkin hanya bisa dua minggu sekali atau sebulan sekali *bungkukbungkuk* karena mulai besok aku udah mulai banyak PM sama TO :D _Gomenasai minnaaaa_ T.T

Oya, sekedar informasi nggak penting. Aku bayangin _Konohaland_ itu sama kayak _Disneyland_, cuma aku ubah sedikit aja dengan seenak jidatnya *ditimpuk*

Bales review non login dulu ya, yang login silakan cek PM.

**Hidan cantik** : Wah, ternyata pikiran kamu sama dengan aku, hehehe :p Aku juga masih bingung nih, nentuin Naruto sama siapa *kicked* Makasih reviewnya XDD

**Fishy ELF** : Cuma Naruto doang tuh yang ketemu SasuSaku, tapi mereka malah nggak nyadar. hehehe :p Ini udah panjang belum? Panjang banget yak? Mudah-mudahan nggak bosen ya bacanya. Makasih reviewnya :D

**Hoshino Kumiko** : Pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab di chapter ini XD makasih reviewnya :D

**Iez Ashiya** : Makasih buat review sama semangatnya, hehehe :p Aku juga bingung, ntar nasib Hinata gimana ya? Kamu maunya gimana nih? Hahaha XDD

**Mewchan** : Siipp, udah dilanjut kok :D

**Hanaretara** : Gomen kalo apdetnya telat. Saso-nii ntar ada gilirannya kok, tunggu ya :D tenang, masih hidup kok :p Makasih reviewnya hana-chan XD

Sepertinya banyak nih yang nanya kapan SasuSaku jadian, hahaha XD pasti bakal jadian kok di chap terakhir. *ditimpuk* Um… meskipun sang author nggak janji mau apdet cepet, tapi maukah kalian sekedar memberi review?

Thanks for reading

.

.

.

Shisylia-chan

Minggu, 11 November 2012


End file.
